4) Broken Heart, Broken Mind
by levi2000a1
Summary: Kim breaks up with Ron one month before their wedding. She then goes home and tries to . . . . . . ? What in the Heck? The story takes at least 4 chapters to understand what's going on. Rated T for Subject Matter and Language. Cover is an altered pic by Hotrod2001 at Deviantart. Altered and used with permission. 8th Fannie Award for the best KP style name Dr. I. Nomore.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This story has been in the back of my head for 3 weeks now and the only way to get it out is to write it. No beta reader or anything.  
It's going to appear to be a doom and gloom till half way through the third chapter so please don't dismiss it prematurely.

Sorry ,but there seemed to be a porblem when I first upload the story. The site didn't like some of my puncuations so they never showed, even though they were there. Hopefully I've corrected it.

A brief background:

This story is a part of the "Monkey's Tale," storyline, although it's not necessary to have read it.

It's a little over 6 years since graduation, Kim and Ron are engaged to be married and Ron's restaurant has opened and is a great success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim was mad. Well, that's not quite right. Kim was furious.

And the main problem, as Ron saw it, was that he had no idea why.

They were returning from a local mission. A group of first timers had tried to break into the Middleton Museum of Fine Art. A totally low class group that had no idea what they were doing or how to do it.

Why did they get the call? There was an exhibit of Josh Mankey's going on and that was what the group seemed to be going for. Kim took it personally.

They went in, did their thing capturing the bad guys. One statue did get damaged but Josh said he could fix it, so it was no big. Ron didn't even know how it got damaged. The only thing out of the ordinary was that one of the low life's had a gun, which Ron was able to grab and toss it away before the bad guy could even get it all the way out of his pocket.

But none of that helped the current sitch. Kim was furious. He'd noticed over the past two months that she seemed to get angry more easily than ever before. He'd asked her about it, wanting to help his wife to be, but she just sloughed it off saying it was just the pressure of getting things ready for the wedding and things would get better. Things only got worse.

She barely talked to him when he was with her and ignored any phone calls he made when he tried to call her. When he ran over to her house for the mission tonight, he had to wait for her. Her mother said how sorry she was that he wasn't able to make it over for dinner last night. She had cooked his favorite.

When Ron asked what she meant she said that Kim had told her that she had passed the invitation onto him, but he had something planned and couldn't make it. He stammered something about "Oh yeah, the dinner thing. No I couldn't make it last night."

Kim had never said a thing to him about it. Was she lying to her own mother now to avoid him?

He decided to try again, for the third time since they got in the car. "Kim, I think we need to ."

She interrupted him by saying, "Just shut up, Ron. I'm driving and I don't need any of your lip right now. We'll talk after I get you home."

When she finally pulled into his parent's driveway, she turned off the Sloth and was out of the car and headed up the front porch to the door before he had even gotten both feet on the ground.

By the time he got in the house, Kim was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed and green eyes blazing. Both of his parents were also there and little Hanna. They had been watching something on the Know it All channel.  
He no sooner shut the door that Kim turned on him. "What in the hell's wrong with you Stoppable? I thought I could count on you to do a simple thing like watch my back. I see that I was wrong about you! Again!"

"What are you talking about Kim? It was almost a milk run except for.."

"Except for the fact that one of those milk run boys had a gun and it was just pure luck that he dropped or I'd be dead right now, no thanks to you!"

Ron stared at her trying to figure out what mission she had been on, because it hadn't been the one he was on.

"And then, you trip over your own feet and bust that statue, the statue we were supposed to be there to protect! Pardon me! The statue "I" was supposed to protect. They called KimPossible dot com, not Loser-R-Me dot I-need-A-Net." Kim added.

Ron had no idea about what to say, he stood there with his mouth open.

"Bonnie was so right all those years ago." Kim said to him in a low voice. "You are a loser. And I can't believe we ever had sex, even if it was pity sex. I had a fleeting moment of stupidity and thought it might make a man out of you." She stood there and shook her head. "A clear example of how wrong I was about you. Thank God it wasn't my first time. That would make me as big a loser as you are."

Ron may have been in shock from what she had just said and didn't know what to say, but his father had had enough.

Standing up, he looked at her and said, "Young lady, I don't know why you've decided to come into our house and berate my son like this."

Kim looked at Don Stoppable and said, "Your son? Your son?  
Oh come on Mr. Stoppable. I expect Ron here to be dense as a brick, but I expected better from you."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Isn't it obvious?" she returned. "Ron's tall and lanky, you're short and fat. Now he might take after his mother except both of you are smart people. You are an actuary and your wife is a banker. Both of you are really good with math and numbers. Ron has to take off both of his shoes and socks to count to seven. So, either you adopted him or your wife was whoring around on you. She got knocked up and told you it was yours."

Barely able to contain his own rage at her, he managed to say. "Young lady, you have more than worn out your welcome in this house. I suggest you leave now before I call the police, if you're lucky. And don't even think about coming back here till you get your head on straight."

Kim looked at them all one by one and said, "Fine." Just before closing the door on the way out, she stopped and said one more thing to Ron.

"By the way, in case you're too stupid to realize it, the wedding is off; along with what you thought was our friendship, which was more pity than anything else, and your involvement with the missions. Turn your stuff into Wade, because I don't want to see or hear from you again. I shouldn't have any problem finding your replacement, in more areas than one. It's not like the bar is that high. "

With that she closed the door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Destroyed." Looking back on this moment, that is how Ron would describe himself. His whole life since Pre-K. Everything he thought about himself and ... he couldn't even think her name right now.

He turned and started to go up to his room. Hanna was crying while their mother tried to console her. His father stopped him and said, "Son. I'm sorry it had to be that way but "

Ron interrupted him saying, "No Dad. I'm sorry. I should have told her to leave long before she turned on you guys like she did. Mom! I'm sorry."

"Ronald, it's not your fault. I don't know what's come over that girl, but that's not the Kimberly Ann Possible that we know." said his mother.

"Yeah. Look I'm gonna go up and get my mission stuff," said Ron, "and take it over to Wade's. Then, I think I'm going to go for a drive to try and clear my mind. Try and sort this crap out."

"Son, I can't even begin to describe how you must be feeling right now, but you're not going to do anything ...?"

"Stupid?" said Ron as he completed his father's question. "No. That really would make me a loser and I don't care what she said, I'm not that big a loser."

"Son." said his father as put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You are not a loser. Of any kind."

Ron gave his father a half hearted smile and continued up to his room. Looking around, the only mission equipment he had was his Kimmunicator. At one point ..."She" . tried to get him to call it a Ronnunicator, but that just didn't sound right. He'd take all of the pictures of them and her down tomorrow. The one on the table beside his bed, he just laid face down. He found the belt she had given him years ago and anything else that she had given him and tossed it in a box. The last thing was the virtual photo album CD he'd gotten for Christmas one year. It was in his computer. He didn't know why. He had copied all the files to the HD a long time ago. He just liked to look at them every once in a while. Well, there's that much hard drive space he would gain back once he deleted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beep Beep Bee Beep." Ron picked up his Kimmunicator and saw that it was Wade calling him.

"Hey Wade. What's up?"

"How ya doing Ron?" The sad tone of Wade's voice told Ron that he already knew what had happened.

"How did you know Wade? Have you got my house wired too?" Ron wasn't really in the mood to know that the break up was common knowledge already.

"No Ron. Kim's Kimmunicator's acting up and it won't turn off. It was on the whole time and I heard everything. I just can't believe the things she said. I mean, even if there was a grain of truth to any of it, and there's not, I can't believe she said it."

"Wade, I'm sorry but you're not making much sense to me right now."

"Ron, I already download the surveillance video from the Museum after you guys got there. You had that guy's gun away from him before the grip cleared his pocket. There is no way she was in any danger, and so far as the damage to the statue, she did that."

"What?"

"Watch." said Wade as he streamed a section of the video to Ron. It showed Kim taking on two of the bad guys as she ran to a wall, bounced of it and then bounced off the base of the statue to take out both guys at one time from the side. But she must have hit the base to hard because it fell over right after that. The really galling thing was the video showed her looking at the now broken statue right after it fell. She had to have known then that she was responsible for its damage.

"Well, I guess she wanted to blame me so her rep would stay spotless." His voice sounded resentful and defeated.

"Ron, you have to know that something's terribly wrong with her."

"Yeah, I know Wade. But guess what?" his anger finally showing. "She doesn't want to talk to me. She hasn't for a couple of weeks now and tonight, she spelled it out. She doesn't want to see me, talk to me or hear me. If you heard everything then you heard her say that. I may not be the brightest crayon in the knife drawer but even I can understand that."

Wade didn't say anything, which gave Ron a chance to calm down. There wasn't any reason to take it out on Wade. He was trying to be a friend.

"Look Wade, I'm sorry, but right now I'm out of the picture, by her choice and demand. You've got a far better chance of helping her than I do. I'm going to drop this stuff off at your place tonight, then I'm going to go for a very long drive and try and clear my head. Maybe if you tell her I dropped it off, well maybe it'll shock her enough that she might listen."

"Ron, at least keep the Kimmunicator, so I can talk to you if I need to." pleaded Wade.

"No. That might be the very thing that could shock her out of it. I'll take my cell phone with me. You can contact me that way if you need to. I'll be over in a few minutes. I really need to go for that drive now. I feel like my head exploded two hours ago."

Grabbing the box, his cell phone and car keys he went down stairs. The only good part of this whole thing was that Rufus was spending the night at the Vets. He had had an allergic reaction to some Naked Mole Rat heath food Ron had fed him. It would have broken the little guy's heart to have heard her rant like that.

Like he was doing any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of his parents wanted to make sure he was okay and really wanted him to stay home tonight, but he really wanted to go for that drive. He told them he might not be back till tomorrow.

Little Hanna came over and hugged him and told him that she loved him. She also told him that she didn't understand it but she thought Kim was broken, and that he needed to fix her.

Ron told her that he didn't understand it any more than she did and he hoped they could find a way to fix this mess. He didn't feel very hopeful about it though.

Outside he put the top down on his car. It wasn't much, just a 95 Geo, convertible. It got great gas mileage but couldn't go over 65 MPH for very long, but with the top down, you could go at 55 and it felt like you were doing 100. He loved the little car. "She" used to say she loved it too. Probably another lie till she could get someone with something better.

After dropping the box off at Wade's, Ron turned his cell phone on and headed out of town, down Highway 350. Less chance of having an accident he reasoned to himself. No small dogs, cats or children running out in the middle of the street in front of him. It also gave him a chance to feel the wind and no town or city for 500 miles along that stretch of road to interrupt his thoughts. There was little traffic on that stretch during the night.

After about two and a half hours of driving his mind wasn't any clearer than when he started. He was starting to get tired and was going to turn around when a light on his dashboard started blinking.

It was the low fuel light. Normally in that type of car, it wouldn't have been a problem. His car would have made it back to town easily, but his had a glitch in it. The light didn't start blinking till he had maybe 5 miles of gas left. Not a problem when you're in the city, but out here, he was screwed.

Pulling over, he decided to call his dad and see if he would bring him some gas to get home with. He didn't want to do that, but the way the night had gone, he felt his options were limited.

Opening his cell, he thought he'd better tell his father where exactly he was. Using the GPS system, he called up a map with a little red dot indicating him and he then knew exactly where he was. He noticed that he wasn't very far from an old friend's place, but he didn't want to push that friendship right now. It was then that his cell phone let out two short beeps and one long one.

"No, no, no!" he cried out as it shut itself down because the battery was dead. He had forgotten to recharge it. No chance to call home now, he had to use his last option. He thought he might have enough gas to make it there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was mostly right. He pulled up to the base of a hill when the car sucked the last of the fumes from the tank and came to a stop.

Tired, frustrated on top of everything else, he climbed the hill till came to the door, he knocked and waited. After a while, he knocked again and waited. Finally the door opened and there stood a woman, back lit from the light inside. She was wearing a nightgown, fuzzy pink slippers and a robe. They were all very much like something his mother would wear.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he replied.

After a bit she said, "What's up?"

Mostly looking at his feet Ron finally said, "My uh, car ran out of gas and my cell phone died on me. I was wondering if I could use yours to call my dad."

"Why don't you call Kimmie on your whatever it's called and have her come out and ..."

"Because we're not together now. We broke up! Okay?" his temper flared briefly before he continued with more calm than he really felt. "Look. I'm sorry. It's been a bad night. Could I just use your phone please and then I'll get out of your hair."

The woman looked at him thoughtfully and then said, "Look. It's late and you don't really look to be in any shape to be driving back to the main road much less all the way to Middleton tonight. Come on in and spend the night. I've got room. I can give you a lift in to get some gas tomorrow after you've gotten some sleep."

Weighing his options, well, there was really only the one right now, he said as he walked inside, "Thanks, I'm sorry to put you to this much trouble."

"No trouble. No trouble." she responded and then said, "So, you feel like talking about it?"

He just shook his head no.

"Okay." she said quietly. "Maybe in the morning. You'd be surprised how some sleep can change a person's outlook."

"Rip Van Wrinkle couldn't get enough sleep to change this one." He said trying to be sarcastic but it only came out as a sad humor. Still, she gave a slight smile as she showed him where the guest room was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like everything else does anymore. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

A Kim and Ron Fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"No trouble. No trouble." she responded and then said, "So, you feel like talking about it?"

He just shook his head no.

"Okay." she said quietly. "Maybe in the morning. You'd be surprised how some sleep can change a person's outlook."

"Rip Van Wrinkle couldn't get enough sleep to change this one." He said trying to be sarcastic but it only came out as a sad humor. Still, she gave a slight smile as she showed him where the guest room was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim drove straight home after leaving the Stoppable house. Even though she had vented her full fury at certain young boy and the other members of that family that lived there, she was still mad as hell.

"Are they all that stupid and dense?" she asked herself. The Loser was one thing but his parents? She had thought better of them at least. And that stupid little Japanese brat had to start crying. She had just wanted to slap her across her little face.

She knew that everything she'd said was the truth. It had become clearer to her every day for the past two months. And to think she had actually slept with him. "Arggg" Well, he almost pulled her down to his level, but thank God she had gotten things corrected in time. No more errors.

Her headache was starting to come back. Good thing she still had some aspirins left her mother gave her in her room.

When she got into the house, the first thing she wanted to do was go to her room. She wanted to try and head off the headache that was building, but her parents caught her and called her into the living room.

"How did the mission go Kimmie Cub?" asked her father looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh great if you count me almost getting kill by some asshole with a gun and one of the statues getting smashed I was supposed to be protecting."

Both parents stopped what they were doing and went to their daughter to make sure she was indeed alright. Her father had only heard her response about almost getting killed. Her mother had listened to the whole statement and noticed Kim saying "I was supposed to protect."

James spoke first, "What's this about a gun?"

"Yeah, the guy was about as big a loser as Ron is and when he went to pull the gun from his pocket, it slipped out of his hand and he must have kicked it across the room." Kim answered.

"Oh my." Said her mother and then asked, "Where was Ron when all of this was happening?"

"Ron? He was busy tripping over his own feet, like usual and managed to knock the statue over and smash it. I'm half surprised he didn't knock it on me."

Both James and Ann looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces. Ann said, "Kim, that doesn't sound like Ron. You've always said he had your back."

Kim snorted a laugh and replied "Ron? Mom, he's more dangerous to me then the bad guys. If I hadn't felt so sorry for the longtime loser, I would have never, never taken him with me on any of the missions."

Both Possible parents were shocked. They'd never heard their daughter talk about Ron like this.

"Oh and daddy," she said addressing her father. "You were right about him. He's not good enough for me. I finally saw what he is really like. So I broke off the engagement and ended our joke of a friendship. I also told him to turn in his mission gear to Wade.  
I never want to see or hear from that little yamaka wearing creep again."

Her father cried out her name in total astonishment that she would ever say anything like that about anybody, much less Ronald.

Her mother reacted differently.

_Slap!_ Came the sound as her hand contacted Kim's face. Never had she raised a hand to one of her children or any child, nor had she ever thought she would, till now.

Ann's eyes were wide and blazed like they were on fire. "I will **NOT** allow any anti-semetism in this house! Do you understand me young lady? Not tonight or ever!"

Kim turned and ran upstairs before she said something to her mother that they would both regret. Ann started to chase after her but James caught her and held her back. She started to fight him, thinking he was defending their daughter, but all he was trying to do was calm her down.

When he had her calmed down enough to talk, he asked what just happened.

Ann looked at her husband and told him of her uncle, Josh. He married her father's sister and he was Jewish.  
"The family had gone to visit them in the city. I was about 12 years old at the time. I had asked my parents if it was alright if I went with Uncle Josh to Temple the next Saturday. I was writing a report in school about the Jewish people and I want some more insight into it. They agreed and so did he. He was so proud of me going with him that we walked the half mile. He wanted to show off a little I guess. So we went to Temple and we were walking back to his house. I was asking him questions about Temple and being Jewish the whole time."

"James, I don't know where they came from so quickly, but we were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of street punks that started making fun of him and me. They must have heard me asking him about being Jewish and thought since I was with him and he was Jewish, so was I. At first they simply teased us calling us those names. One was exactly what Kimmie just said. Then they started getting worse and they started grabbing at us. A couple of them grabbed me and started dragging me away from him, but Uncle Josh protected me like he would his own daughter. He fought them off and got to me. Then one of those little bastards hit him in the back of the head with a piece of metal pipe." James held her as she started to cry from the memories. "About that time the Police showed up and the punks took off running. They rushed Uncle Josh to the hospital but he died of cranial hemoraging." After the tears passed Ann said, "My Uncle Josh's death is the main reason I decided to become a brain surgeon. To try and make sure that I might be able to save one more person from losing her uncle that way. And I will not allow that same kind of poison to be spread in my house."

He looked Ann in the eyes for a bit and then said, "Okay Ann. I agree with you. But we need to think like your Uncle Josh and not like those street punks."

At first she was shocked by what he said. Thinking she was acting like that, but then she thought maybe she had. Slapping her daughter like that.

Looking back at her husband she said, "James, I need to go up and talk with her. Yes, I said talk." She then kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you. For calming me down and helping me put some old ghosts in perspective."

Before she could go though James held her hand and while staring at a spot on the floor, he said, "Ann, we've both noticed a change in Kim's personality over the last month or so, God I don't want to think this question let alone ask it but, could she be on drugs?"

She looked at her very scared husband and said, "I searched her room two weeks ago James. Her car the next day and I didn't find any. Only some aspirin. She doesn't carry a purse so I don't know where else to check."

He gave a half hearted chuckle as he said, "Always two steps ahead of me, aren't you Ann."

"James. I am a doctor and I didn't want to worry you unless I did find something. Let me go talk to her now. We'll get this straighten out one way or the other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knocking on Kim's door she got no response. She knocked again and called her name saying they needed to talk. Still no answer so she tried the door. It was unlocked. Opening it and calling Kim's name at the same time she found her daughter lying on her bed staring up at the beam that ran across the ceiling. Ann noticed that lights on Kim's computer were on but it just had a blank screen.

"Kim, we need to talk about what just happened (pause) and other things."

"What? That you slapped me? I've taken harder hits from Shego on her worst day."

"But Shego's not your mother."

"Funny. I'm having a hard time telling the difference right now."

"Okay. Maybe I deserved that. Do you know why I did it?"

"Yes mother. Because I'm not allowed to have an opinion about someone that I know more about than you ever will, now will you just leave me alone and mind your own goddamn business?" Kim was yelling at the end.

"You are my business." said Ann, and then she asked, "Kim, are you taking drugs?"

"What?" Kim asked incredulously. "NO! Only aspirin. And even if I was, once again it's none of your business!"

Ann stared at her daughter trying to figure out what to do. For some reason she believed her about not taking drugs. But what else could be causing this change in her?

"Alright. First thing tomorrow your going down to the hospital and you are going to get a full examination. Blood tests, an MRI, CAT scan, and after I consult with a few other Doctors any other tests they think might help find any problems." said Ann.

"Mom! I am not going to..."

"And if you don't young lady, you are well past your 21st birthday, which means, you can pack your stuff and leave this house tomorrow. Anything left we'll move out to the front yard with a "For Free" sign on it." Ann knew she had to be firm on this.

"You wouldn't..." started Kim.

"Dare? Try me." finished Ann.

If looks could kill, both of the Possible women would have been dead. After half a minute of the icy stares, Kim said, "Fine. I'll take your damn tests. Just leave me alone so I can get some sleep." As she got up and got a couple aspirin out of a small bottle on her desk and swallowed them.

"Good." You can go to the hospital with me tomorrow morning at 7:00. I'll wake you at 6:00.

Ann closed the door after leaving the room, hearing Kim lock it behind her. As she went down stairs to talk to James about what was going to happen tomorrow, her Doctor's cell phone went off. Answering it she heard Wade's voice. It took her a minute for her to recognize who was calling her because he was going through another growth spurt and his voice was dropping again. She hadn't gotten use to it yet.

"Wade? You really shouldn't be calling this number. It's for my patients, not social calls."

"I know Doctor Possible and I'm really sorry, but this is important. I hate to be a snitch, but I just had to tell you that what Kim said happened tonight, didn't happen that way." replied the young genius. Wade proceeded to tell her how the mission went down, Ron's involvement with the gun and how Kim actually damaged the statue. He also told Ann what Kim said at the Stoppables.

"Wade, how do you know all of this?" Ann asked as she entered the living room.

He then explained the problem with the Kimmunicator and that he had already shutdown the video and audio feeds coming from it, for her privacy. The internal sensors would still be active but they wouldn't bother her.

"Wade, it's called being a friend, not a snitch. I'll call you tomorrow after the tests and let you know if we find anything. How's Ron taking it?"

"About as well as can be expected. He already turned in his stuff and said he wanted to go for a drive, to clear his mind. I made him promise me he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow and then we'll get in touch with Ron and let him know too."

After hanging up, she told James what Wade had said and about the tests at hospital tomorrow.

"I know this sounds bad, but I hope they do find something. It's the only thing I can think of to explain the way Kimmie-cub is acting." And after a pause, "Do you think we should call Donald and Lonnie Stoppable and let them know?"

Glancing at the clock, she replied, "No, I don't think so. It's late and it would only make matters worse if we woke them up. Hopefully things will be calmer after a night's sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he replied and then added. "Speaking of sleep, we'd best be heading that way too. It's been a hard night on everyone. Thank god the twins are teaching at that Science Camp for the rest of the week."

As the two Dr. Possibles headed up to their room and then to bed, the 19 year old Dr Load finished shutting down some system and headed to his own bed. His live in girl, Monique, was away at a fashion show and wouldn't be back till day after tomorrow. Hopefully he would have some answers for her. He had his monitoring systems set to wake him if anything needed his attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two hours later, Wade was awakened by an alarm going off. Moving over to check his computers, he saw that it was an alarm on Kim's kimunicator. Checking the sensor in it, it was being exposed to an electromagnetic field. Checking the gauges, the Mili-gause readings were off the chart and the field seemed to be coming from her closet. Her super suit could emit that field, but not if it wasn't being worn.

He reactivated the audio and visual feeds and the audio started picking up a high pitched tone coming from her computer. Wade hit the record icon and then checked the system that monitors her home computer. It was to make sure that her files were backed up and no one could hack into it, mostly her brothers. But according to that system, her computer was shutdown.

Using the remote control, he slowly turned the video camera so it was pointing at the computer and he saw that it was powered on. The kimunicator's built in mobility system that he could use to move it around was down as well as the off button. "This isn't making any sense." he thought to himself. Then the lights came on in the room after the sound stopped.

He started to turn the camera to check on Kim, ready to turn it off if she was naked or doing something that he shouldn't be seeing.

The unit must have been on the chair because he couldn't the top of her bed. At first, she was just sitting up in bed with a blank look on her face, but then she reached over the other side and brought something onto the bed and had it in her lap. She started doing something with it, hardly looking at it and after a couple of minutes she seemed done. She still had the same blank look.

She then stood up on the bed and Wade could see what she had been working on. She had a length of rope and she had been tying a noose in one end of it. She was trying to throw the other end up over the beam in her ceiling.

_"Shit!"_ he exclaimed as called up his dialer program and put his headset on as quickly as he could.

Clicking on the last number he called, the sleepy voice of Dr Ann Possible answered.

"Dr Possible speaking." said Ann.

"Get up to Kim's room fast! Break down the door if you have to. She's going to try and hang herself!" he yelled into the mic.

Next thing he heard was Ann screamed at her husband and then he heard the phone hit the floor. Disconnecting, he then called 911 to get a Life Squad there as quickly as possible.

He turned his eyes back to Kim. She had just finished tying the other end of the rope off and was putting it over her head. He then heard something hit hard against her door. The door held.

He heard it again and the door flew open, he could see James Possible running towards his daughter just as she stepped off the end of the bed. Ann was right behind him. The rope went taught just before he grabbed her and lifted her up. The rope went slack again.

Kim didn't fight. Her whole body had gone limp as soon as she stepped off the bed.

Ann had jumped up on the bed and was getting the rope lose enough to get it off of Kim's head. Once she did that, she yelled. "Okay James. Lay her down on the bed and go get my bag. Hurry!"

James ran to get her Dr.'s bag just as soon as he laid his daughter on her bed. Ann bent over Kim and started checking for a pulse and to make sure she was breathing. She moved Kim's head around to allow better air passage. James ran back into the room and opened her bag and set it with easy reach.

"Is she alright? God, did we make it in time?" he cried to his wife as she pulled out her stethoscope and checked Kim.

Ann leaned back and said, "She breathing and she's got a strong heart beat. A second later though..." She let that thought trail off.

"She's catatonic though, Wade? Wade, can you hear me?" she said to the room.

Wade, realizing that he's been holding his breath till that moment, spoke through the kimunicator. "Life Squad's on its way. It should be there in about 3 minutes." His new voice was cracking as he held back the tears.

Ann followed the sound to the chair that the kimunicator was sitting on, picked it up and looked into the screen. Seeing Wade, she said in a choked voice, "Wade. Bless you."

"Hey." he replied with his own choked voice and tears streaming down his face as he tried to force a smile. "It's what I do."

After the Life Squad had arrived and finished getting Kim ready for transport, Ann asked him what she should do with the kimunicator.

"Leave it on the bed." he replied. "Some things were happening in here before she woke up. I want to run some scans and try and find out what was going on. It might help."

He then quickly added, "I tried to call Ron to have him meet you at the hospital, but my calls keep going to voicemail. He'd want to know. I'll keep trying if that's all right with you."

Ann's face looked tired as she looked at Wade's image and said, "After what you did tonight, anything you want to do is fine with me. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

She sat the kimunicator on the bed and left. After a bit, Wade heard the Doctors leave to follow the squad to the hospital.

"What the hell is going on here?" he thought to himself.

"Well I'm sure as hell going to find out."

With that, he started bringing all his other systems online and started full scans of everything in the room. Scans that would find one of Rufus's hairs, if such a thing existed. While those were running, he dedicated one program to calling Ron's cell phone till he answered it and then sound an alert him when he did. He still had to identify that sound that he recorded coming from her computer, how was her computer even on when his monitors said it was off and figure out where the electromagnetic field had been coming from.

It was 2:00 AM. It was going to be a long day.

It had been already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

The drive to the hospital had taken longer than Ann ever remembered. They had allowed one of them to ride with Kim. She told James to. There would be less chance of her trying to take over Kim's medical treatment and she knew she was in no condition to do that right now.

By the time she parked her car and walked into the Emergency Room area, they had already taken Kim into an examination room. James was sitting on one of the chairs right across from the room. After checking with him to make sure that the trip went quietly, they sat and waited.

It wasn't long before the Doctor came out to talk to them.

"Charles, I'm glad it's you." said Ann.

The Doctor looked up and saw who it was that addressed him as Charles.

"Ann! I'm sorry. I guess I should have made the connection. Kim Possible, Doctor Ann Possible. It's not that common of a last name. Anyway folks, your daughter appears to be alright. Her heart rate, blood pressure and breathing are fine. She does have a small amount of bruising around her throat and neck, but no serious damage. I take it that you got her down almost immediately.

"Yes, we got into her room just as she stepped off her bed. She was only hanging for maybe a second before I got to her."

The Dr. nodded his head. "Okay. Ann, you know how this is going to have happen. We'll admit her to the hospital. For tonight, she will be on a medical floor for observation just to make sure there are no complications. We will also have her on suicide observation which means that there will be a staff person with her all the time. Tomorrow though, she will be transferred over to the Psychiatric Wing. The attending Psychiatrist has been notified and will be in to see her tomorrow."

"My main concern at the present is her catatonic state. She's totally unresponsive. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask some questions that you may not like or be comfortable with. The answers may well help with Kim's treatment and recovery."

"Folks, does your daughter have a substance abuse problem or is she on any kinds of medications right now?" The Doctor asked them.

As James started to puff up with indignation, Ann put her hand on his chest and answered, "Not that we are aware of. The only prescription she has is for the pill, but she's been on that for about nine years now and never had any kind of reaction to it before." James started to ask her about that since the only reason for a woman to be on the pill, as far as he was concerned, was to prevent pregnancy and why did Kim need that back when she was fourteen years old.

Ann finished her statement by adding, "It was to help regulator her Periods and cut down on the cramping. The only other thing I know about is aspirin for headaches. She had been having them recently, but we thought it was the pressure of getting ready for her wedding. She was supposed to get married next month.  
Charles, I'll as be honest with you as I can be. She's been acting strangely for the past two months. She'd been becoming more and more aggressive and her temper has been getting shorter and shorter. I started searching her room two weeks ago and have been doing it almost daily. I haven't found a thing other than what I told you. Tonight while she was over at her fianc 's parent's house she blew up, saying a lot of things to him and them, canceling the wedding, breaking up with him and burning her bridges behind her. When she got home, she started saying some things that I will not allow in my house."  
She then finished telling him how the rest of the night went, including how she slapped her daughter and why. "Thank you. A lot of parents wouldn't have been as honest.  
We've already taken blood samples and I've already call in our best lab technicians to process it. When I told them who it was for, they said they should have the result in an hour. If I'd mentioned your name too, they might have made it half an hour."

"The Psychiatrist may want to talk to you tomorrow but he will probably want to talk to her ex-fiance as well. He didn't come in with you?"

"No. He doesn't even know yet. After Kim broke up with him, he told his folks he wanted to go for a drive, to try and clear his mind and he's not answering his cell phone. We're still trying." said Ann.

"Well, I'm almost positive that Dr. Carter will want to talk to him as soon as he gets in," looking at his watch, "in a few hours."

"Oh Charles. Not Geoffrey Carter." Ann declared.

"Sorry Ann. She'll be admitted under his care. You can change Doctors tomorrow but it's his turn in the rotation so she'll have to be under his care, at least in the beginning."

"What's wrong with Dr. Carter?" asked James, happy to finally have something to say.

"James, he can be a pompous ass. He believes that if someone else hasn't already studied it and written several papers then is just not feasible. He's just afraid to think of anything new."

"Be that as it may, you can change attending physicians tomorrow, but he will have to make the initial examination and recommendation. If at all possible," and he smiled at the play on words. "try and find the fiance and have him here too. I'll go and try to expedite getting her into a room. I'll come get you when they're ready to move her."

The Possible parents lightly patted each other. I simple gesture to show they supported each other.

After Ann sat down, James pulled out his cell phone and looking at the time said, "Well, I might as well get this over. They can only hate us so much. Calling at 3:00AM shouldn't add that much more to the pile." He walked a little bit away from his wife, in case things got heated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a while to get everyone calmed down enough to finally get some sleep. Both Hanna and Lonnie had been most upset. Hanna crying that Ron needed to fix it and Lonnie because of what Kim had implied.

Don kept an old fashion telephone in the bedroom. He said the ringer was louder than one of those little cell phones so it only took two rings to wake him enough to answer it.

"Hello? Stoppable residence."

"Don. This is James Possible."

Don sat up in bed quickly, turning the bed side light on and reaching for his glasses. This woke Lonnie fearing that dreaded phone call from the police when a mother's child was away from the home.

"James Possible, you've got a hell of a lot of nerve calling this house after what your daughter "

"Don, Kim's in the hospital." James said interrupting Don.

Don fell silent hearing this. Lonnie started to tell him to hang up on him. Don shushed her.

"James is she alright? I mean, what happened?"

"She came home and told us some of what happened at your house and then she called Ron a and then Ann ..but then."  
James T. Possible was trying to control his sobs, reliving the events. Finally he just said, "Don, she tried to commit suicide."

"Oh dear Lord." Don was almost speechless. "Ahh, is there anything we can do to help?" Taking a deep breath, James replied, "Yes. The Doctors would like to talk to Ronald, I guess to see if there was anything he may have noticed leading up to tonight. Maybe help with helping her. I know he went for a drive but I was wondering if you have any idea where he might have gone."

"No, not really. The only places I would think he would have gone would only," Don stopped himself before he said "reminded him of Kim." and quickly said instead, "Well, he wouldn't have gone there tonight."

James didn't say anything. Don was really his only hope.

"James, wait a minute. I know who can find Ronald. It may take us a while, but I'll have him there as soon as I can."

"Thank Don." Said James as Don hung up the phone. James wanted to add, "You're a true friend." but he was too late.

As Don was getting dressed, Lonnie wanted to know what had happened. Explaining quickly, he told her what he had been told. She asked him what he was going to do.

"There is only one person that has always known where Ronald is at any time, even better than Kim. Hanna. I'm going to see if she can locate him."  
Lonnie thought for a few seconds and then got out of bed and started getting dressed herself.

Don said, "Dear, it's late. You don't need to go with us. You can.."

Lonnie interrupted him saying, "I'm not going with you. I'm going to the hospital to be with James and Ann. Ann may need support from another woman and mother."

Always proud of his wife, he smiled and said "Okay dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knocking softly on her door, Don entered Hanna's room finding her sound asleep. Gently lifting her into his arms as she started waking up, he said, "Hanna, Daddy's sorry to wake you but he needs you to do something very important, okay?" She nodded her head trying to open her eyes at the same time.

"Hanna, can you locate your brother? Can you point out where he is and take us there?"

She nodded her head and with her right hand pointed to the North.

"That's my baby girl." He told her as he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lab technicians were true to their word. One hour after they got there, they had the preliminary reports were ready from their testing of the samples. They didn't like what they found so they called the admitting preliminary Doctor down to go over their findings.

Lonnie Stoppable walked into the hospital about forty-five minutes after James's call. Finding the Possibles outside their daughter's door, she went to them and greeted James as she gave Ann a hug. She whispered in Ann's ear, "Sometimes men just don't understand a mother." Ann mouthed the words "Thank you."

James started to say "It's good to see you Lonnie, but under the circumstances it's a little surpris "

"Hush James." She said. "That was then. We can all speak of it later. This is now and this is where I should be."

She asked them if she could get them anything, but all they really wanted was the company and support of their friend.

They all then sat and waited for the lab results or for Kim to come out of her catatonic state.

Half an hour later, the doctor came to talk to Kim's parents. Seeing a third person, he hesitated before going into details. Ann introduce him to Lonnie Stoppable, a dear friend that he could say anything in front of her that he could privately to them.

Nodding, he said, "Okay folks, your daughter has a very high concentration of psychotropic drugs in her system along with a couple others that we haven't been able to identify."

Psychotropic drugs Ann thought and said out loud, "LSD, Angel Dust or marijuana?"

"No." replied the doctor. "None of those. The ones we isolated are Clinical drugs and their production and dispensing are very tightly regulated. I don't know how they may have gotten into her system but they are not something she or anyone else picked up off the street."

"These drugs by themselves, could explain personality changed and temperament swings. The side effects aren't much better than the effects. From the concentrations we found and if she has been talking them for a while, her liver and kidneys functions may be compromised. We will have to have a full MRI and some other test to check that out."

"Are you sure there were no drugs in her room, car or anywhere else? The lab techs said they can't identify the other drugs without having a pure sample to test, the actual drug."

"No. There was nothing except for the aspirin Wait. I opened the bottle and looked at them. They were all standard aspirin like we sell in the pharmacy, and the bottle was just like..Oh God. I didn't taste them to make sure."

"James," Ann addressed her husband now. "Go home and up on Kim's desk is an aspirin bottle. Get it and bring it here. I never thought that they might be laced with something."

Dr. Charles Davis said, "I'll tell the lab what to expect. They can be ready for it as soon as you get back."

James took off at a run after giving his wife a quick kiss.

Ann sat down and called Wade again to bring him up to date.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible." said the blurry eyed teen. "I'm going to call Mr. Possible so I can meet him over at your house. I want to retrieve Kim's Super Suit so I can hook it up here and run some diagnostics on it, if that alright."

"That'll be fine Wade, but please try and take a nap soon. You sound so tired."

Wade gave her a quick smile and said he'd try when he had time.

Ann sat down and Lonnie looked at her face. "Ann, I know you are a Surgeon, and a fine one from what I hear, but you're not God. You couldn't have known about the drugs. You suspected and looked for them, but you couldn't have done any more than you did."

Ann looked at her friend and patted her hand thanking her. She was right. She had to avoid going down the road of "should have." and stay here where she could be of use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Wade got ready to pick up Kim's suit, he double checked the programs that were running now. Ron still hadn't turned his cell phone back on, the program that was analyzing and decrypting the Tone that came from Kim's computer still had twenty minutes left and the program that he had just started would take at least that long to run.

Several things had come to light. Someone had hacked into her computer and had managed to take full control of it when no one was watching. Whoever had done this had gone through the firewalls and shields that Wade had set up, wrote actually, and had been able to do it without setting off any alarms. They could activate the computer and used it to spy on her visually or audibly. All without letting Wade know about it. The only chance Wade had now was to try and backtrack all of the IP address and correlate the times when they were used. He knew he would have to go back about four months to get an accurate sampling in case they used a rotating IP address. Sooner or later it would start duplicating itself. Problem was Kim went to a lot of different addresses over that time, getting ready for the wedding and such. His program would work; it was just going to take some time.

Whoever it was had really pissed Wade off. Not only by going after Ron through Kim and then after Kim herself, but they had done it by going through his computer skills. Kim and Ron needed the best to help them and Wade thought he was the best. This group or person proved that they were better than Wade.

Part of this was his fault thought Wade as he left his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't sleep. His body was resting but he couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because he was in a strange bed, but more likely because his mind wouldn't let him. It kept replaying the event of the evening, over and over again.

After the umpteenth time Ron had come to two conclusions.

Conclusion One. Everyone he had talked to after the break up thought he might do something stupid. He had hoped that he was beyond feeling bad if some called him stupid or thought he'd done something stupid, but it was still there. His father warned him not to do something stupid, his mother, even Wade warned him not to do something stupid.

Conclusion Two. He'd done something stupid. Two stupid things really. He'd taken off and left his family without helping them. They had been hurt by her words too, but old Ronnie boy up and left them. He can help save the world, but when it came to his own family, he left them to fend for themselves.

Second stupid thing he'd done, he'd believed everything that Kim said without question. He knew now that that wasn't Kim Possible, yet he believed every word she'd said. Something was majorly wrong and she needed him, and he just went for a long drive. He had to make it up to her or at least find out what the hell was happening, even if it meant sitting on her till she told him.

Hearing noise outside the door, he assumed his benefactor was up. Time to get back to Middleton and start acting like the man he was instead of like the boy he used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.  



	4. Chapter 4

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

"Shego!" the man yelled. "Shego, I need you."

Moving slowly into the kitchen area of their newest lair, Shego look at the back of the man she had promised to love and honor. She had gotten the justice of the peace to drop the "obey," part out of the ceremony under threat of bodily harm. Right now she was forming plans of how best to kill her husband. She was only wearing her slippers, full length flannel nightgown and her robe, which was open to fully reveal how far along in her pregnancy she was.

About as far as you can go.

She looked around trying to find something to hit him with and kill him, since she had just gotten out of bed without waking up first. Then she saw it. The perfect thing.

Moving slowly over to it, she picked it up, examined it and then brought it up to her lips and then swallowed her first taste of morning coffee. Blurry vision and ideas started to form thoughts, thoughts started to form words and then her voice started to work so she could yell, "What? What do you want?"

The man jumped and turned around, fear showing plainly on his face. Seeing her standing there, he turned back to the counter to resume working on whatever plot he had going on and said, "Ah good. Shego, I need you to bring me some butter."

Looking around, she saw a stick of butter two feet from him on the counter. Moving over to it, she picked it up and moved it within a foot of him and said. "There you go Dr D."

"Ah. Thank you. Just what I need to finish this." He said as he hummed his favorite "Oh Boyz" tune.

She then moved to sit/lean on a barstool chair near the coffee pot. It was going to be a long morning.

"So, what are you working on Drew? You didn't even come to bed last night and why are you so chipper?" she demanded as he was tempting her sweet disposition.

He wasn't too worried about her firing up her green plasma to fry him since her doctor told her not to use her abilities this far along in her pregnancy. He had concerns on how it would affect the baby.

Turning around the former Dr. Drakken announced. "Waffles!" presenting her a plate full of them. "Your favorite, with peanut butter, grape jelly, syrup and whipped cream. Oh, and a dill pickle on the side." He smiled at her as he set the plate by her with a fork.

Her face lit up as she said, "Oh thank you. You are so sweet." She gave him a quick kiss and tore into her breakfast like a hungry beast.

"I had an idea about an improvement in the nursery last night, an extra monitor to prevent crib death. I may have been a failure at taking over the world, but nothing is going to harm our child if I can do anything about it."

She smiled at him and thought about how things had changed since they decided to go straight. He was making money hand over fists with his stupid inventions, his plants were repopulating the rain forest and he was even a part time adviser to GJ.

Who better to advise them about applications of new science for possible global conquest schemes than someone that use to try and do it.

"Oh. What was that noise late last night all about?" he asked. "I didn't hear you call so I kept on working."

"Oh my God!" I forgot all about him!"

She then went on to tell her husband about the event of last night and the fact that Ron Stoppable was sleeping in their guest room.

"They broke up?" ask Drew not really understanding.

"Yeah they did, or at least she did." came Ron's voice as he was made his way into the kitchen, "Got any more coffee?"

Drew pulled an extra cup from the dish drainer, filled it and gave it to Ron. Ron drank half of it in his first gulp even though it was still hot. He then finished it off and refilled it. He drank this one a little more slowly. Glancing over at Shego's waffles, he stared at them and then said, "That looks .interesting."

He then explained some of what happened and finished with the conclusion that something was wrong or something was going on that he didn't know about and he had to get back and try to make it right.

"So. Can someone give me some gas or a ride into town or a phone so I can call my dad?"

Just then a loud sound filled the place, the sound of a door slamming open, followed by the sound of an alarm.

The intruder alert to be specific.

Then, what seemed to be a little Asian girl came running into the room. What was extraordinary about that was she was running on the ceiling and then down the wall and jumped into Ron's arms, hugging him hard enough that he had problems breathing.

"I told daddy I could find you. Ron, you have to come home and go to the horspital. Kim's there. You have to go fix her." cried Hanna.

"Wait. Hanna? What are you doing here? How are you here and what was that about Kim being in the hospital?"

At that same time Donald Stoppable came into the kitchen trying to catch his breath. As soon as he had stopped the car, Hanna got out and was racing up the hillside and into the lair/home of the Lipsky's.

"Did (pant) anyone (pant) see (pant) a little (pant) girl (pant) come in (pant) here?"

"Dad?" asked Ron. "Come over here and sit down before you have a heart attack." he said while trying to stand up with Hanna in his lap still holding on to him.

Drew filled a glass with water and set it down for the elder Stoppable while Shego stood up and helped to older man over to another barstool near Ron.

Waiting till his father had a chance to catch his breath and drink some water, Ron asked, "What's going on Dad? Hanna says Kim's in the hospital?"

"Yes Ron. According to James, she came home last night and had a big fight with her mother. Afterwards she went to bed and "

It was then that Don realized for the first time that there were two other people in the room with them and those two people were listening very closely to what he was saying. Looking at Drew and then Shego and then back to his son.

Shego said. "Come on! What's happened to the Princess?" and Drew asked, "What's wrong with Kimberly?" both at the same time.

Don was still looking at his son till Ron understood what his father was waiting for.

"It's okay dad. They're good friends of mine and Kim's."

Don stood up, covering Hanna's ears with his hands, said in a voice just loud enough for the people to hear, "She tried to commit suicide by hanging herself."

The glass of coco-moo that Drew was drinking fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. A fork full of waffles fell out of Shego's hand and bounced on the counter top. Ron's jaw hit the top of Hanna's head.

After about ten seconds of total silence, Ron was the first to partially recover from the shock. He started shaking his head and said, "No dad. You've got it wrong. Someone got into her room, knocked her out and tried to make it look like she tried to do that."

Don put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Son, Wade saw the whole thing. He has a recording of it. It was because of Wade that she's alive now. That's how it happened."

Ron started shaking his head again as he thought, "It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. Why doesn't it make any sense?"

"Wade. I've got to call Wade. Wade will make it make sense. Give me your phone Dad."

Drew, finally came out of shock and said, "Ronald. Over here."  
As he open a cabinet door and revealed a monitor hook-up.  
Pressing a button, Wade's face instantly appeared on the screen.

He was busy typing on his keyboard. Without even looking up he said, "Drew, I really don't have time to look over any more nursery plans."

"Wade, it's me. What the hell's going on?" pleaded Ron.

Looking at his monitor, Wade said, "Ron! Thank God. Get your ass back here and get over to the hospital as fast as you can."

"Wade. What happened?"

"No time Ron. I've got a half hours worth of computer coding to write and only five minutes to do it in or Kim is going to die a very slow and meaningless death. He then added, "Call back in ten and I can fill you in. Just get back here." His image then disappeared.

Ron looked at his dad and said, "Come on dad we've got to get there in a hurry."

"Ronald, I drove as fast as the station wagon could go and it took us two hours to get here."

Shego stood up, closing her robe said, "Come on Ron. I'll fly you down in our hovercraft. I can get us there in twenty minutes."

"Shego?" said Drew.

"Look." She answered. "One of us had to drain some gas out of one of those backup generators we never use now because we're one of the good guys now and drive his car down to the hospital while the other flies down in the hovercraft. His father has to drive his car back. Which one of us can fly Ron down there safely?"

"Shego," said Drew in a very forceful voice of command and then dropped to a whimper "just please be careful. For you and the baby."

She waddled over to him, kissing him on the mouth and said, "I'll be careful." And then to Ron, "Come on sidekick."

As they left the room, Hanna came running up behind saying, "I'm going with you."

Before Ron could say anything, Shego yelled over her shoulder, "Well come on then. We've wasted too much time talking about it already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade's program analyzing the sound he'd recorded from Kim's computer finished and displayed the results. As he scanned them he muttered the word, "Shit." The more he read the display, the more he said the same word.

Quickly calling up the lab results from Kim's blood work and the estimated time the drugs would remain in her system, he started editing and re-writing the code. With any luck, he could countermand the code's original orders. It was only the last orders but it should save her life. Only problem was he had maybe fifteen minutes left.

Everything started to fall into place he thought as he typed. Someone had first hacked into the suit command system, much the way Dr. Dementor had several years ago, but the only thing this person did was turn it into as electromagnetic field emitter, which when prople were exposed to it could cause nightmares, loss of sleep or poor sleep and headaches.

What do you do for a headache? You take some aspirin.

Aspirins that aren't aspirins but something else.

Drugs to affect the mind and personality of whoever takes the drug, and he was willing to bet that the unknown drug were to make someone susceptible to an outside influence. And add the high pitch computer code or compressed data burst being broadcasted from her computer and what do you have?

Brainwashing. Psy Corp style.

Someone attacked Team Possible by brainwashing Kim into breaking up with Ron. That would have hurt him bad and if Kim had committed suicide as a result of it, it would have totally crushed him and eliminated Kim at the same time. Then I would have felt guilty because they went through my computer programming and my suit's systems to do it, turning my own tools and skills against me. I would have been crushed.

They would have done what no one had ever been able to do before, eliminate all of Team Possible in one blow.

Ron's call interrupted Wade for a minute but he was almost done. As soon as he finished hitting the save icon he was calling Dr Possible.

"Wade. The Psychiatrist and his assistant are with Kim now so I don't have anything new to "

"Dr Possible, please. If you have ever trusted me before about something, trust me about this. You have to put your cell phone up to Kim's ear and hold it there for at least two minutes. You have to do this now or we may never get Kim back." Wade pleaded, almost crying to her.

Ann went to the door and went into Kim's room with Lonnie following close behind her. James hadn't returned from dropping off the aspirin at the lab yet. The Doctors were trying to use external stimulus to see if there would be any reaction from her or verify her catatonic state. Dr. Carter was standing directly where Ann needed to be.

Apologizing as she did it, she shoved the man to one side, held her phone to Kim's ear, leaned closer to the phone and said loudly, "It's in place Wade. Do whatever you're going to do."  
Next thing she heard was a high pitched tone coming from it. She could feel her phone vibrate from it.

Dr. Carter recovered quickly and addressed Ann. "Doctor Possible, this is highly unorthodox. Even though you are next of kin, you are not her doctor and you have no right to be administering any kind of treatment at all! Now I demand you and your friend leave this room while we finish our examination."

Lonnie had heard Ann use Wade's name and she knew all about him. Stepping between Ann and Dr. Carter, Lonnie Stoppable faced him and said. "Doctor, I suggest you simply shut the fuck up until she is done with what she's doing. If not, I will have to put my fist in your face so hard that you ll be very glad you're in a hospital right now. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The doctor, never having been talked to like that since grade school, simply nodded and backed away from them.

Ann stood there in shock too, never having heard her friend Lonnie ever use such language before, but she still held the phone tightly to Kim's ear.

When she felt the vibration stop, she waited another half minute and brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Wade?"

"Yeah. All done now Dr. Possible. We just have to wait to see if we were in time and if I did it right.

Ann watched her daughter's face as it stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing anything.

Dr. Carter gathered his courage up and asked her, "May we now finish our evaluation Doctor Possible?"

Just as she was about to answer him, one of Kim's eyes twitched. Then the other one did too. Finally, they both closed. Her body seemed to relax and it looked like she had fallen into a normal sleep.

"Wade, I think you did it. It looks like she just fell asleep."

Dr. Carter, unwilling to believe her without double checking, doubled checked her and it did seem that she had fallen asleep.

"No Dr Possible, I didn't. The only thing I was able to do was cancel the last commands she was given. "Kill yourself and if that fails, go into a total catatonic state and do not wake up." She probably just fell asleep from exhaustion. I don't know what she'll be like when she wakes up. Probably aggressive and hate everybody. But, it's the best I could do."

"Well, it's a start. We have a chance now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.  



	5. Chapter 5

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I wish to apologize to everyone about the bad or non existing punctuation on the first 4 chapters earlier. I wrote those chapters in Microsoft Word since I was going without a beta reader. I saved it as a text and then uploaded it here. I checked the files in the doc manager; everything was fine and then loaded them into the story. Somehow things got lost in-between those last two steps. I chalk it up to FM.  
I think I have everything corrected now but please PM me if I missed something.

Ron waited till his watch finally ticked by the ten minutes past after talking to Wade. He didn't want to interrupt him if he was working on something to save Kim.

Shego showed him where the com unit was in the hovercraft and she was taking everything very easy for them and her baby. No launching at mach 3 speeds. When they took off it was nice and easy. Once they were airborne though, she slowly increased speed until they were traveling as fast as the craft would travel. Fortunately, this one had a canopy on it so they weren't exposed to the wind.

Shego and Hanna listened in as Ron fearfully activated the com unit to call Wade.

When Wade looked at the screen and saw Ron's face, he smiled and said, "Its okay Ron. I'm finished and Kim's out of immediate danger."

Only slightly relieved because Wade used the phrase "immediate danger," Ron asked, "Wade, can you fill me in on what in the hell is going on?"

Wade looked at the worried and bloodshot eyes of his friend and said, "Ron, remember what Kim told you last year, when that rogue ninja attacked you and put you in the hospital and you wanted to go after him all by yourself?"

"Yeah. She said that it was time we sent the bad guys a message, that if they wanted to attack one of Team Possible, meaning you, me or her, then they would have to deal with all of Team Possible. Why?"

"I think that someone tried to deal with all of us in one stroke."

Wade first explained the what and how of what happened, including the drugs that were in her system and the commands that were encoded in the sound coming from her computer. He then explained his theory about someone brainwashed Kim into breaking up with him, and then have her commit suicide. Either one would have been bad enough but both would have crushed Ron with guilt and loss. Kim would be dead and the knowledge that they had gone around Wade's security measures and used the super suit that Wade had designed to accomplish this would have Wade in the same situation as Ron with guilt and loss of both friends.

"Wade, you said you guys think the drugs were in the aspirin she was taking?"

"That's what we think. Dr Possible doesn't know where Kim got them from. She just assumed from the hospital pharmacy. They are in the lab now being analyzed. "

"No. I remember them. About three months ago after Kim had a meeting at GJ HQ, she said she had a slight headache. I looked in the glove compartment of her car for that little first aid kit she carries for something she could take for it. There was a full bottle of aspirin in there with a note from her mom. "Just in case you need them. Take before bed. Love, Mom."

"Someone else planted them there then and the note had to have been forged. That at least explains how Kim got them. The program is still running to try and track down who was getting into her computer. The data I got from the suit shows that they used the same method and some of the same protocols that Dementor used, back when you just made the high school football team. Using that as a base, they were able to hack their way in."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ron. "We destroyed all of that information about the suit when we captured Dementor. The only thing we couldn't destroy was the program he'd hardwired into his hover platform when he attacked us and that was confiscated by Global Justice."

"I know." said Wade. "I'm trying to track down its location now to see if someone could have gotten access to it and downloaded that information to use against us."

"Okay Wade. Let's get back to Kim. You said you were able to undo the brainwashing so she back to normal, right?"

Wade shook his head as he said, "No Ron. I was only able to undo the last set of commands and that's because I had a recording of them. I have no idea what other commands they've already pumped into her over the last two or three months. She could still want to break up with you, or her personality might be bouncing between herself and her brainwashed self. I don't know."  
"I know this is shallow of me Ron, but I'm still pissed off thinking that someone out there is better with a computer than me." Wade said with a scowl on his face."

Ron looked at him and then started to smile.

"Ron! It's not funny!" he almost yelled at him.

Ron just smile at Wade and said, "You're tired or else you'd see it, Wade. How many people are there in the worlds that are better than you with a computer?"

"Not too damn many I can tell you that." Wade said in a huff, but then his expression softened as he started to catch on.

"So you're saying that it's a short list and that should help me narrow my search parameters once I've collected all of my data?"

"Anytime I can help Wadester."

As Wade started to locate anyone with his level of computer expertise, he said, "Speaking of help, Kim's dad had to drive up to the science camp to pick up the twins. They heard about what happened and wanted to come down to help me track this bastard group down."

"Why didn't they just drive their car back?"

"They wouldn't say who, but someone at camp set off an EMP pulse this morning which fried all the onboard computers on all the cars in the area and all cell phones. They had to call him from an old payphone over at Lake Gotta Grin." "Okay Wade, we should be at the hospital in about ten minutes."

"I'll let the Doctors know so they can talk to you first."

"They can talk to me in Kim's room. That's where I need to be most." Ron said with a fierce determination.

"Ron, you may not be allowed in her room. Strictly speaking, you're not family yet."

"Do you really think they can stop me Wade?"

Wade sighed and said, "I'll call Kim's mother and see if she can make some arrangements. We really don't need you tearing apart a hospital with your MMP just to get to her. There are other people in there too you know."

Ron closed his eyes realizing that what Wade had implied was just about what he had planned to do if necessary. It was a hospital, not a villain s lair.

"Thanks Wade," he said as he started to rub the back of his neck.  
"and er .ah sorry about that. Guess I'm just a little worried about Kim."

Wade looked at him for a moment and then said, "Okay. Just wanted to make sure you remember who's wearing what color hat. And remember, there are a lot of other people worried about her besides us."

Kim's mother was burning up with rage at Dr Carter, but she managed to stay calm, or at least silent. Lonnie Stoppable was only a few degrees short of boiling over herself.

Afraid of what he had heard that Kim was capable of, he had ordered her hands to be restrained to her bed sides.

"It was a common precaution when dealing with someone who was suicidal and had a substance abuse problem." he had told them and, "Since she is my patient, I have to think of her safety."

Ann knew that this was just his way of getting back at her for having pushed him out of her way when Wade was helping. It was all she could do to get him to allow Ron into the room when he arrives.

He totally ignored the results that had come back from her blood tests and after talking to Wade about what he had uncovered, he merely said, "Dr. Load has several doctorates in several different fields and is a very intelligent person. But, he is not a Psychiatrist nor is he licensed to practice in this hospital. He is only trying to save the reputation of your daughter and yourself by blaming her own problems on some fictional outside forces. I am trying to help your daughter face reality, accept her flaws and help her to recover." "Who the heck are you?" came a voice from the bed. "And where the hell am I? Some villain s lair?"

"Kimmie?" Ann called as she started towards her daughter. Lonnie decided to hold back in case she would remind Kim of last night.

"Mom? What am I doing here?"

As Ann got closer, she saw Kim's face. She had a slightly confused look with just a hint of fear as she looked into the worried face of her mother.

"Mom?'

"Kimmie, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. My throat and neck hurt a little. Why are my hands in restraints? Am I in the hospital?

"Yes Dear." her mother said as she brushed Kim's hair back from her face. "What do you remember about last night, honey?"

"Well, Wade called and said there was a problem at the museum so I asked him to call," and then Kim expression change in an instant to hard and angry, her voice icy. Ann jerked her hand away in shock. "that worthless loser of a Stoppable. Why did we ever let him into our house let alone tag along after me? I would have been better off with a pet rat. At least I could have flushed him down the toilet after he bit me."

Dr Carter was recording his notes into a MP3 unit in his hand. "Patient is showing signs of a definite DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)." He stopped to address Kim directly. "Tell me Miss, did either of your parents hit you as a child?"

Kim looked at him and said. "You can probably see the bruising on my cheek where she slapped me last night."

Carter spoke again into his MP3 and said. "Possibly from repetitive physical abuse predating last night s attempt."

"I told you that she has been brainwashed. Just look at the results from the blood work." Ann was almost screaming at the man as she spelled it out for him. She didn't hear her cell phone ringing.

Dr Carter mostly was mostly trying to ignore her, but finally said, "Okay Dr. Possible. Let's try it your way." Dr. Carter said. He then addressed Kim again. "Miss Possible. We found several different types of drugs in the Aspirin you've been taking. Where did you get them?"

Kim thought for only a second before she said, "That piece of slime Stoppable gave them to me. He must have been trying to drug me so he could rape!"

"So your ex-boyfriend actually supplied you with the drugs!" When she confirmed that, he then looked at Ann with a triumphant smile and recorded," add sexual abuse from her boyfriend to the list also."

He then pulled out his cell phone to call the police to have Ron arrested.

Just before Shego set the hovercraft down on the top floor of the connecting parking garage for the hospital, Wade called Ron back and gave him the room number Kim was in.

He also said, "They got the result from testing those Aspirin and I was right. There's a strange combination of drugs that would be ideal for this type of mind conditioning. I pulled the result from the hospital computers. I'm checking now to see who would have that access to these drugs now. Oh and tell Mrs. Dr. P. not to let anyone give Kim any medication without double checking the dosage and type of drugs. When I hacked into their system I saw signs that someone else had hacked in too and not too long ago. I'd tell her myself but she isn't answering her cell phone."

As Ron readied himself for the mad dash to Kim's, he looked at Hanna and quietly said, "Hanna, would you stay with Auntie Shego please?"

"Why? I want to help Kim!" she replied.

"Because Auntie Shego can't get around as fast as you or your brother." Shego said without even looking at them. "And she may need help finding it or even walking there. Isn't that right Ronnie?"

From what she'd heard from Wade and Ron, it might not be a very pretty situation with Kim right now and she could well understand him not wanting his baby sister to see it. Besides, Shego's favorite breakfast, lovingly prepared by her husband, wasn't sitting that well in her stomach today. She would have to take her time getting there or some poor janitor was going to have a heck of a mess to clean up.

As soon as he entered the hospital proper he had to get his bearings. "Down one floor and one hall over." he said after figuring out where he was. He was familiar with the complex having done volunteer work there during the summers with Kim. Most people only saw a light blue blur speed through the hallways without touching anybody or anything.

He slowed down when he was close, not wanting to run right by it.

Standing in the doorway, he saw Mrs. Dr. P. and his mother, Ann was arguing with another man Ron assumed to be a doctor. His mother was just closing her cell phone after having said goodbye.

As soon as he entered the room, he went to his mother. "Mom, I am so sorry that I took off instead of staying with you guys last night. You needed me to be there and I abandoned you. I am so sorry."

She pulled her son into a hug as she said, "Ronnie, you're here now when your family needs you, with your family that needs you the most right now. That's what's important."

Turning to Ann he said with a firm conviction, "We're going to fix this and then we're going to catch the bastards that put us in this place. I don't know how for sure yet, but it is going to happen. I promise. The same way I promised you and your husband to watch out for Kim on all of those missions."

Ann reached and brushed a lock of hair out his face. Her eyes showed the pride she had for her third son. He may not be her's by blood or by marriage yet, but he certainly was by the love and the affection she and the rest of the Possible family always had for him.

Ron saw that in her eyes, just as he saw them harden and turn ice cold as she looked at a space behind him. Turning, he saw the man that they had been arguing with approach him.

"You are this young woman's boyfriend?" he demanded without any introduction.

"I'm her fiance if that's what you mean." trying to keep himself and his voice calm.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to call Security and have you removed from Miss Possible's room. The police want to talk to you about your supplying her with drugs, attempted rape and your sexual abuse of her."

Sorry but I'm gonna stop it here. Next part will be kind of long.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Previously

Ann reached and brushed a lock of hair out his face. Her eyes showed the pride she had for her third son. He may not be hers by blood or by marriage yet, but he certainly was by the love and the affection she and the rest of the Possible family always had for him.

Ron saw that in her eyes, just as he saw them harden and turn ice cold as she looked at a space behind him. Turning, he saw the man that they had been arguing with approach him.

"You are this young woman's boyfriend?" he demanded without any introduction.

"I'm her fiance if that's what you mean." trying to keep himself and his voice calm.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to call Security and have you removed from Miss Possible's room. The police want to talk to you about your supplying her with drugs, attempted rape and your sexual abuse of her."

XXXXXX

Every person in their life will have moments where their brains are unable to process everything that it is absorbing and the thought process grinds to a halt. Call it a "mental pause," "brain freeze," "zoning out" or whatever. It s not normally that big of a deal, unless of course you're operating heavy equipment or getting ready to pull the ripcord on a low altitude jump. Most of these lapses of mental functions only last a few seconds at most before the brain "resets" itself.

During his life, before he found his true focus, the love he shared with Kim, Ron had these lapses in mental activity, several times and had always relied on his reactions. After high school, his true focus, allowed him to excel in college classes and his learning while abroad in Japan, so his dependencies on his non-thinking reactions, or "Ron Factor," became less and less the norm.

Global Justice was so close to being on to something when they studied "The Ron Factor," that it could have given them the chills. An individual's actions and reactions that had nothing to do with a current situation but would come back to influence a situation in the very near future. Genius!

The only problem was that it was out of phase to the current time and place so it appeared to be simple "dumb luck," and not his developing MMP. Which is why he would never become a full member of Global Justice, but that's neither here nor there right now.

Warriors are taught that in some cases it is best not to think about one's actions but to trust their training and own bodies to act and react. Ronald Adrian Stoppable was a very well trained warrior and when his mental process were overload for six seconds by the accusations from Dr. Carter that were so far away from who and what Ron was, his body reacted.

When his mind finished resetting its breaker, his closed fist was six inches away from Dr. Carter's nose. Blue Monkey Magic was flowing from it like flame from a match stick and Dr. Carter was frozen from shock, his eyes almost as big as Ron's fist.

Ron's first action was to douse the MMP, and then he thought, "This guy isn't wearing a black hat. He's wearing a dunce's hat."

Next, he raised his index finger, pointing to the ceiling, smiled and said, "Hold that thought for a moment, would you please?" before he moved over to Kim's bedside, leaving Dr Carter nodding his head, his eyes looking like he was in a trance.

"Hey KP. How ya doing?"

"Ron Stoppable, you piece of crap LOSER! I thought I said I never want to see you again!"

Ron was prepared for this. He knew that it was coming, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt.

Funny. Sort of like when doctors says, "This isn't going to hurt a bit." That's usually when it hurt a whole lot.

"You did say that." He replied with a fixed smile on his face. "You also said you didn't what to speak to me or hear from me, but here I am. You're seeing me, you're speaking to me and I'm talking to you so you're hearing me. Since we've already done all three things, we might as well forget what you said before. If not, could you please come up with something more original than "loser?" That sounds like a broken record of Bonnie from high school and I know that you are more original than she ever was. Is that all they programmed you to do, be like Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Maybe I was like Bonnie and you were just too stupid to notice it, following me around like a little lost puppy, hoping I might take you home with me. She was certainly right about one thing, you being a member of the lifetime losers club. Oh Wait! I said that to you back in our sophomore year and you didn't get it then and you still haven't gotten yet you (searching for a word,) Doofus!"

"Yeah!" he painfully chuckled. "Doofus, there's a real grown-up word showing how you're so beyond Bonnie."

This type of conversation carried on for about another five minutes till Ron said, "Ya know. I'm having such a hard time swallowing any of this crap you're telling me, I gonna have to get a glass of water. Excuse me a minute."

Standing up as she turned her head away from him, he went over to the mothers and said softly so Kim couldn't hear, "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I need to get Kim back in control, if only for a minute before I can try to help her."

"What do you mean?" both whispered to him.

"Back when Kim had to wear that neural compliance chip, she told me later that the worst thing about it was that she was prisoner in her own body. She couldn't do anything but watch herself do whatever she had been told to do. It was a living hell for her and that only lasted an hour or so. Now, here's the same thing, only she's been like this for at least a couple of months. I can ignore what's she's saying about me since I know it's not her, but I know that it's gotta be killing the real Kim to be forced to say it." he finished as he opened a bottle of water his mother had brought in but never opened. As he took a good long drink from it, Hanna came into the room leading Shego.

Shego saw the look on Ron's face and then said to Hanna, "Hanna baby, why don't you go over to your mother. I don't think Aunt Kimmie's ready to talk to you yet."

Hanna nodded and did as she was asked; Shego did the finger pointing, sign language thingie, asking if she could try talking to Kim. Ron nodded as he finished off the water and she went over to her bedside.

"Hey Princess, How ya doing? Ready to go a couple rounds and get your butt kicked? As usual." she said in a soft voice.

"Shego?" Kim asked turning her head towards the voice and then said, "Shego!" Kim's face was almost happy for a second and then it lost all expression and in a flat voice without any expression said, "Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine is in effect. Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine is in effect." She kept repeating it as Shego looked helplessly to Ron and indicated that she had no idea what Kim was saying.

As Shego backed away from the bed, Ron moved in to take her place. As she moved over to where Ann, Lonnie and Hanna were, she looked for a moment at Dr Carter, who was still standing where he had been and still nodding his head slightly.

"Kim?" said Ron as he lightly shook her shoulders trying to snap her out of it. "Kim!"

She snapped out of it as she looked at him with a smile and a look on her face that scared him to the very center of his being.

"You just don't get it do you?" her voice said. "Let me put it to you this way then. I had a full steak dinner with all the trimmings set before me, ready to eat, but somehow the plate got knocked on the floor. All she had left to eat then was a dry peanut butter sandwich. You're the sandwich. You were the 'rebound' boy. The only thing left."

"You've lost her." she continued as his fixed smile started to disappear, his eyes started to water. "You're nothing now. Just a poor, dumb Pollock Jew boy whose only friend is a worthless, naked mole rat. Nice try loser."

"And by the way, the naked mole rat is gross."

Ron could barely see now as his eyes continued to water. Not for what she'd said. Hell, he started hearing some of that stuff from the D Hall bullies his freshman year in high school. Jew boy, dumb Pollock, loser, but never had he heard it from Kim. How bad was this thing could force her to say this crap?

He refused to believe that he had lost her. But a small part of him now wondered if he had already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Kim's mind, a part of her started rejoicing. She'd hurt him. Finally. The tears in his eyes because of the pain she had inflicted on him. The tears of...concern?

"I hurt him. Not for what I was calling him but ...for ...his ...concern? For me?" she started asking her selves.

"Doesn't matter." came another voice. "He's hurt. He's wounded. He's bleeding. Now we can bleed him dry."

"No."

"No what? I've shown you the truth. How you really felt about him all these years. I've opened your eyes."

"NO! All you've shown me are lies! You've covered my eyes with visions that aren't real. You confused me. You used me, but I know the real truth now and I won't let this continue."

After a short pause, the other voice said, "So what? Do you think you can undo what we've done? What you've done? Do you really think he'll just forget everything you told him? Everything you've said about him? You called his mother a whore you stupid little bitch! Think anybody would forgive you for that or what you said to your own mother?"

Then it said, "So you won't let it continue will you? Try and stop us."

Something in Kim's mind snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron was trying to pull himself together, to start all over if he had to, because he was NOT going to lose her, he heard a voice call his name.

"Ron?" It was a voice he had only heard a couple times in his life. It was Kim's voice, but she was scared.

He looked at Kim's face and saw that she was trying not to cry, but she was failing. Her mouth started to work as she tried to say something, but it wasn't working. Finally she was able to say, " Ron?!"

"Ron, help! KP in trouble!"

As Ron's hands moved to hold and comfort her head, she gave way to the damned up tears and wracking sobs that had been held back by something other than herself as her shame and guilt over what she d said to the people she cared about most, came pouring out.

As her body started to go into convulsions from crying, his hands lit up and the blue glow started to envelop her head to try to calm her. No one noticed that another man's eyes started to blink.

As soon as she was able, she started crying out in-between sobs, "God, let me die." "Please God, let me die." "I didn't mean it." "Ron, I didn't mean any of it." "I love you." "My mind is so fucked up." "They raped my mind."

Quickly moving his head down so their faces were only six inches apart to make sure he had her attention, he said, "Kim, we know it wasn't you. We know what happened; we just don't know who did this to you yet. There is nothing to forgive because you didn't do it."

Seeing that it wasn't having the effect he wanted, he said, "Kim! God's not going to let you die. Not today. If He does, He's going to have to take both of us, cause I'm not going to lose you. Not even to Him today."

In that moment of terrible clarity, she calmed down and stared into his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with nothing but love and concern for her.

"Kim," he said gently seeing that he now had her full attention. "I think I can fix this, but I need to know something, do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked not really understanding.

"Do you trust me?"

Looking at him, she tried to force a smile on her face and said, "I trust you with my life, Ron. Just like I always have."

"Okay then," he said full of pride of her. "I just have to.."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Dr Carter, having come out of his trance.

"I'm calling Security NOW!" he said as he turned and stepped over to the Doctor's Wall phone that would connect him immediately to the main nurse's desk.

Just as he started to raise the phone out of its cradle, a slim hand came down on his hard, forcing the phone back down. Turning, he followed the hand back to Dr. Possible. "Listen to me now." she said with a voice that demanded his attention. "Those two have saved each other's lives so many times now that they've both lost count, and I am NOT going to allow you to interfere with him when he says he can help her."

Ron turned back to Kim. He knew their families had their backs.

"Dr. Possible, your interference could cost you your Residency here at the hospital." he said thinking to sway her mind.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about that when my daughter's well being is at stake?"

"Very well." he said. "I'll just have to have Security remove everyone from this room. By force if necessary."

Before he could even try to pick up the phone again, a trio of voices coming from behind Ann sang out in a very threatening tone, "Just try it."

Turning to look behind her, Ann saw that Lonnie had already removed her glasses and was rolling up her sleeves. Lonnie's nine year old daughter had assumed the same fighting stance that Ron used whenever he spared with Kim. He usually won half of those sparing matches anymore, and Shego standing there, nine months pregnant, still wearing her fuzzy pink slippers, a syrup stained flannel nightgown and a terrycloth robe, had both of her hands lit up in bright green fire, all three waiting for Ann's signal.

Ann turned back to Dr. Carter and said, trying to keep her smile under control and not get to big, "Dr. I think that this might be a good time for you to check on your other patients right now. That is, if you have any."  
Dr Carter must have agreed because he turn and left the room at a dead run.

Moving quickly she closed the door after he left. "Shego can you do anything to these hinges and door lock to make them not work?"

"I'm on it. Shego replied as she used her plasma to melt each of the top two hinges into a non-moving pieces and doing the same to the door latch. She would have done the same to the bottom hinge but she really didn't feel like trying to bend over right now. She stepped back away from the door when she was done.

"Lonnie, would you and Hanna help me move this chair to over in front of the door?"

After they were done, Ann said, "Okay, maybe six minutes for Security to get up here. They will try and get in, finding they can't, they ll try to break it down, but it's a metal fireproof door so they won't be able to, they would call the room and ask us to unlock the door. I might be able to stall them another five, but I wouldn't count on it. They would then call maintenance and they would have spend up to fifteen minutes to spread the metal jambs enough to pop Shego's welds and then force to door open. So we have maybe half an hour at best before they can get in here."

Looking over at Kim and Ron, she hoped that would be enough time.

Then they heard something that they didn't really want to hear. The sound of water splashing against the floor.

Looking over at Shego, Ann saw a puddle of amnionic fluid on the floor between her legs. "Shego. Your water just broke, didn't it?"

Shego looked back at her, smiled sheepishly and said, "Oopsie. Well, my Doctor didn't want me using my powers because he didn't know how it would affect the pregnancy. I guess this answers that question."

Then she had her first contraction. It almost doubled her over in pain, and would have if both Lonnie and Ann hadn't rushed over to her to help support her.

Thinking quickly, Ann asked Hanna to help Aunt Shego while she and Lonnie converted the one chair in the room designed to do this into a bed. They then had Shego lay down on it. Ann got a pair of latex gloves from the cabinet next to Kim's bed and put them on.

"Shego, you and I are about to get a lot more intimate than either if us ever thought we'd get. Try to pull your feet up and spread your legs please."

"Hanna, please get a towel from the bathroom there and get it damp. Then use it to wipe your Aunt's forehead with. Lonnie, would you be her coach and say all the things that our husbands forgot to say to us?" Lonnie smile at that memory. Donald was so flustered that he fainted as the second labor pain hit her.

Ann reached up and as she was trying to determine how far Shego had dilated as Shego was saying, "I'm really sorry about this. It's not like I planned it this wayayay. Hey Doc. You want to use something other than a basket ball to do that with?"

When she was done, Ann stood up and removed the glove. As she was dropping it the waste disposal can she said, "Shego, you're already at seven centimeters. I had the twins when I reached eight. I think I'm going to have to call maintenance and have then come up here as soon as possible. I won't risk you or the baby. We need to get you down to a delivery room as soon as possible."

As Ann turned to use the phone, a ball of green plasma whizzed by her and blew the phone off the wall. Turning back to Shego, she saw her shaking her head.

"Ain't gonna happen that way Doc. Look, those two over there," she said as she indicated both Kim and Ron. "they both went to bat for Drew and me about six years ago at our hearings. It was because of them that we got full pardon along with that stupid medal. If it hadn't been for them he and I would probably still be the bad guys and never have gotten together, or started this baby."

When Ann started to shake her head, Shego continued.

"Look, they made sure that Drew and I got a chance to start over and have a life together. That's all I want to do, give them a chance."

Still shaking her head, Ann said, "You don't understand Shego. You're going to have to pay for that phone. Your insurance company won't cover it."

Shego smirked and said, "We've got SomeStates Insurance. They covered our lairs back in the day. They'll cover that."

Ann smile wained as she said, "Shego, if you reach eight centimeters before this is over, I still have my cell phone and I will make that call."

"I'll try and think tiny thoughts then Doc."

Ann gave her a half hearted smile and then looked back at her daughter and Ron; both looking like they were on fire with blue flames that engulfed their entire bodies.

Silently she said, "Please hurry, kids. Please hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I don't think I can get anymore drama in this for now. What's he doing to Kimmie? I'll tell you in the next chapter or this one would be way to long. If you noticed any changes in the "persons, ie first or third person" that Kim was using while talking to herself or selves or about herself or selves, it was intentional. Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Previously

"Kim," he said gently seeing that he now had her full attention. "I think I can fix this, but I need to know something. Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked not really understanding.

"Do you trust me?"

Looking at him, she tried to force a smile on her face and said, "I trust you with my life, Ron. Just like I always have, you silly."

"Okay then," he said full of pride of her. "I just have to.."

(later)

Ron turned back to Kim. He knew their families had their backs.

XXXXXX

Her eyes were rapidly darting back and forth. She was scared and hurt. A deep hurt all the way to who she was. The sound of that loud mouth Doctor or whoever he was, had scared her again and Ron needed her calmed down.

"Kim, Kim!" he said loudly.

When she looked at him, her eyes kept darting, looking at his face but her focus kept moving. His forehead, chin, mouth, right ear and anywhere else. "Kim, what's your favorite BBC program?"

"What?" she asked, clearly not understanding what or why he was asking such a question.

"What's your favorite BBC program?" he asked again, trying to distract her from what was going on around them.

"Ah, Torchwood." she finally answered looking him in the eyes this time if only for a few seconds.

"Dang it." Ron thought to himself. He'd forgotten she thought the lead actor was a hottie.

Quickly he asked, "Okay. What's your other favorite BBC program?"

"Ah, the Doctor?" she said not so sure if that was the answer he wanted, but her eyes focused on his and held.

"Close enough." he thought and then asked her, "Remember the episode with Hitler, when the woman had to kiss the Doctor in order to save his life?"

"Yeah." she said thinking back on it. It was her favorite episode. "Yeah. She had the lights all streaming out of her and they started going into him and just before she kissed him she said.."

Ron gave her a silent 'shush' as he bent down to her and softly said, "Hello sweetie." just before he kissed her.

If anyone had been watching them at the time, they would have seen streamers of blue magic leaving him and entering her, till both of them glowed blue as they held the kiss.

Kim felt warm. Not the "go turn the air conditioner on" warm, or the "what was in that drink," warm. This was the "snuggling next to your true love with his arm protectively around you to keep you save from everything while you dozed," kind of warm. This was pure Ron shine.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone in a brightly lit place with clouds all around her. She looked around to see where he was, because she could still feel his warmth throughout her body. When she couldn't find him she called out to him, "Ron? Ron, where are you?"

"I'll be there in a minute KP." Came a disembodied voice and then she heard, "Ow. Hey! Oh my eyebrow!" It almost sounded like he was fighting something.

"Ron are you alright?" She was starting to get worried for him.

"Yeah! I'm "Hey I'm really gonna need those back." I'm fine." he said.

And then he appeared right beside her, and he did look like he'd been fighting with someone or something.

She ran to him and hugged him as he said, "It didn't work the way I wanted it to." with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I thought I could just come in and undo the last three month in your mind, but there's some sort of barrier that I can't get through."

She was able to force a small smile at the news and decided to try her best to make amends while she could.

"It's okay Ron. You did your best. But I need to talk to you while we have this time together, while I'm free of it."

"No. Wait Kim you don't understand."

"Please, let me say what I have to say before we talk about anything else. Please?"

"But Kim,,,"

"I really want to apologize for all of the things that I've said and done that hurt you Ron. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I have no idea where I would be if I didn't have you. I love you, and that's why I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Kim, I already told you that everyone knows that you were brainwashed when you said all those things."

"No Ron. I mean before that. When "it" was looking in my mind to find something to say to hurt you and the others, it forced me to remember a lot of things that I forgot entirely, and some of them showed me how shallow a person I really was."

Ron had been trying to tell her something, but after that statement he was totally confused. "Kim, you weren't shall..."

"Remember the Spirit Dance, when you managed to talk me into asking Josh Mankey out? I accidently lock you in the janitor's closet and you missed the dance. We didn't get you out till the next day."

"Kim that was an accident and you took me to Bueno Nacho for lunch when you got me out." She had started looking at the floor and not at him. He started to put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away from him before he could.

"That was an accident, but Wade tried to call me halfway through the dance to tell me you were locked in. I didn't want to be bothered since I was having fun, so I turn the Kimmunicator off. I didn't turn it back on till next day. That's when Wade got a hold of me and we came to get you out."

"Okay, you were having fun, Kim. I thought that was the whole purpose of going to the dance." Ron said as he felt more confused.

"Not at the expense of my best friend not being able to have fun, not if I cared about him. And when I went to the Jr. Prom with Eric, the reason I went with him was because I thought I'd be embarrassed if I went with you. I was afraid that other people would laugh at me. Not at us, at me."

Ron didn't know what to say to her.

"Even when I lost my memory, my parents told me you were my best friend, but when you told me we were dating, I just laughed in your face. Some friend I was. I wouldn't even listen to you.

Back when you thought you had to be a jock to date me, you told me you didn't think you were good enough. The real truth was I wasn't good enough to date you."

"Ron, I love you with all my heart. I'm ashamed of the way I treated you in the past. I really think you deserve someone better than me, especially since it may take the shrinks forever to try and fix my screwed up mind. You should cut your losses and have a happy life." After she said the last sentence she broke down and started crying again.

Ron would not be denied as he held her and comforted her. He just shook his head till she calmed down again.

"Kim. I have two things to say to you. No, three thing to say. Well, actually three main things to say, then a bunch of little things to say after those things." She gave a light chuckle as a response.

"Main thing number one; your timing sucks! You try and break up with me while I've got our spirits merged together to try to help you?

"Ron, I'm not trying to break up with you. I just think you deserve better than me. And you already said that you couldn't fix me and you deserve a real life, not visiting me daily at the insane asylum."

"We'll come back to that thought after I finish my other things. Main thing number two; do you really think I'm so stupid that I didn't know about all that stuff you just bared your soul to me about?

"You knew?" she asked him sounding surprised.

"Of course I knew, and I forgave you a long time ago."

"But how did you know?" she asked.

"Let's see here now. In the order you told me, Wade, Monique and your mother. Wade, when he told me that somehow your kimunicator got turned off that night and we both know that couldn't happen by accident. Monique took the longest since she didn't want to screw things up between us. Your mother told me right afterwards. Seems your dad may have left that part out of the learning program accidentally with great joy on his part. You see?

He continued. My Mom and Dad told me about a movie they once went to see when they were kids. "Love is never having to say you're sorry," was the main quote from it. Bullshit! They told me then that love is having to say you're sorry every single day and every single day you forgive those you love, whether they say they're sorry or not. Why? Because you love them."

Before she could say anything else he said, "Main thing number three; right now you emotions are like exposed raw nerves, overly sensitive. You're seeing everything like it was a major drama and it wasn't. You've seen the scars on my back from the injuries I got from going on missions. The ones I never told you about. I never complained about them. Maybe I complained everything else, but not them. Yes, they hurt a little when I got them, but after they healed, I forgot about them and went on. And they never stopped me from going on missions with you.

These are the same thing. Those little hurts that you think you gave me healed a long time ago and I am not, underline the word not, going to stop loving you over things that I don't even remember now."

Main thing number four; Wait. I said there'd only be three and a lot of other things later. Okay. I was wrong. Four main things, and a lot of other things. Main thing number four; you really need to let me talk every once in a while without interruption. I said, "It didn't work the way I wanted it to." That does not mean that there isn't another way to do it. It means that I can't do it by myself and that I need your help, which is what I came here to ask you for."

"So Ron, even though you know I did all those things to you and showed you how shallow I can be, you still love me?"

Ron smiled at her. He'd just told her that they could fix the problem with her mind, which was the most important thing in his world right now, and the first thing she asks about it whether or not he loves her.

What he said to her was, "Yes Kim, I do love you. Then and now. In the future, we may disagree, we may fight and we may get really mad at each other, but there is no way I will ever stop loving you."

She had her head against his chest as they embraced each other. She hugged him tighter and said, "Then I think we need to fix this sitch, because I really want to spend a lot of time showing you how much I love you too and maybe try and heal any of those wounds that I missed."

"That could very well be the only good thing that comes out of all of this." he replied with a smile.

"Let's do it then. We've got those and other things to do!"

Then her world blinked.

Well, it didn't blink actually. It kind of closed its eyes real fast and then took it's time about opening. Later Ron would say that it took a few seconds to create the proper environment so they could do what was necessary.

Anyhoo, the first thing she notices was that her lower half was wet. All of it. As her eyes stared to open, it looked like she was in a giant bathtub. The top of its side was almost level with her eyes and was filled with water up to her belly button. (When was the last time she called her navel a belly button?) While wondering that question, she also noticed two other things. One, she had no hair down there. None. Not even any stubble. She only ever did a bikini trim back in high school for cheer leading. Two, she had no breasts. They were there, they just weren't developed yet. Yet?

Looking around the still forming room, she could see her reflection in a mirror that was on the back of the bathroom door. There was a cute little redhead girl in ponytails covered in mud that looked to be about seven years old and in the reflection she could see a blond head sitting in the other end of the tub.

Turning to look at the blond head, there was Ron looking something in his lap. His head looked like it was mostly ears and he looked weird.

Weird? Oh my God! It was Ron. The Pre-School version of him. In the bathtub with her. And they were both naked!

She quickly covered herself, even though she really didn't have anything to hide at this point of her development, and then she wondered why she did that. They had taken/given each other's virginity to the other for crying out loud. They had seen each other naked lots of times. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she remembered that one time when...

"Ron." she said pulling herself away from that memory.

"Oh, hey KP. Glad you could join me. Or am I actually joining you?" he pondered what the correct wording should be.

"Ron, where are we?"

"We're in your parent's bathtub in your parent's bathroom. Do you remember the first time I came over to your house for a play-day? Let's see, it would have been between Pre-K and first grade. We both went outside while your mom was taking care of the twins and I was going to show you how to make mud pies."

She smiled as she remembered. They each had made one pie and had managed to cover themselves from top to bottom with mud. When her mother called and they answered, she came outside and found the two of them like that. Kim remembered her mother laughing so hard she'd actually started to cry, at the same time trying to put on a strict face.

Her mother had them strip off their muddy clothes, after taking several pictures of them for the family album, and had both of them march upstairs and get in the bathtub while she put his clothes in the washer to get clean before his mother came by to pick him up.

"I remember." hearing her voice sound like it did when she had said, "You're weird. But I like you." so long ago. "But why are we here? Er..a.. now?"

Ron's silly smile didn't change, but something in his eyes did. He suddenly looked more serious then she could remember.

"I brought us back to this time in our lives when everything was simpler. No "food chain" issues from high school, no "does she like or love me" issues, no is this true love issues, no "I've just been mind raped," and no "does she still want to get married," issues." The last part was said more to himself than her. "Just friendship between two people that just found out the difference between us was that I had something between my legs that you didn't have, even if it was very, very small at that time. Very small."

She then saw that he had a little sand-box bucket in his hand. "No this is a "I've been brain washed and now I'm going to get it out of me," time. But first, we need to wash the remaining mud off of you and I'm having a hard time doing it. I need your help KP."

He filled the small bucket with the bath water and poured the water over her. She rubbed it but the remaining mud on her would not wash off."

"Why won't it rinse off Ron?"

"It's really your guilt KP. You need to understand that there was nothing you could have done to keep you from saying and doing what you did the other night. It was just like when you had that compliance chip on your head. The only difference was others could see the chip. We didn't see this. We listened to you, not knowing that it wasn't you. We were wrong and we are all sorry. We all forgive you for what you were made to say. Time for you to forgive yourself."

"But Ron, what I said to you parents was.."

"Kim. Mom has been with your parents since she heard about what happened, offering to help them and you anyway she could. Dad grabbed Hanna and took off looking for me for hours so I could come and help you. I think they all forgive you. The same way I forgive you." Ron said.

Kim thought about what he said, the friendship she had built up with his parents as friends and not as his parents, how she felt about little Hanna, almost like she was her's and not Ron's little sister. She also thought about the long talks she had with her own mom and dad about everything, boys, motherhood, marriage, love and they had always talked about forgiveness being a vital part.

As she thought, chunks of mud started falling off her and into the water. When she was done thinking, Ron smiled. She was almost clean.

"Sorry," she said keeping the tears from her eyes. "I've always tried to take responsibility for my own actions, good or bad and its kind of hard to realize that I had no control over them."

"It's okay Kim. And I am sorry, but the next part is the part that I wanted to spare you from. It could, well, hurt."

"Whatever it takes, Ron. I don't want this thing to have control over me of any kind. Not for one second longer than it has to."

"That's the Kim I know and and the woman I love. Now, I need you to hold out your arms."

As she did, she saw things on them that looked like foot long leeches. Before she could ask what they were Ron explained, "These things are the coding or commands that they gave you after those aspirins had taken effect. They basically tried to rewrite who you are. These are the lines they wrote. Wade can give you a better explanation later, but right now we need to remove these lines from you and let you get back to being you."

With that, he grabbed one of the ends of one of the lines and started to pull. At first, it felt like a sticky piece of tape that was pulling the little hairs on her arm. When he got to the end of it, it felt more like the tape had grown into her skin, but he managed to pull it out. He then threw it up on the wall behind and over her there head.

"Why did you throw it up there? Won't if fall down and reattach it's self?"

"No." he said as he started pulling the next piece off. "Its dead now. It doesn't have you to feed off of."

After removing each piece, he threw it up on the wall where she couldn't see it and he never looked at them either. He just moved on to the next piece.

The next piece felt more like it was pulling the little hairs out of her skin as he pulled it off. Each piece hurt more as they progressed, each one having been there longer and had tried to become a part of her. Tears from the pain started forming and she started biting down on her lower lip when he was about was about half way done, but whenever he started to slow down, stop, or suggest they take a break, she said "Keep going Ron. Don't stop. I want it out of me. Please."

As he pulled them off, he talked to her to try and distract her from the pain.

"You know, another reason why I thought this would be a good time period to do this? I wouldn't be distracted by looking at you naked, at least as a naked seven year old."

"Some of the other boys said since you were a girl you had kooties, but I didn't believe them. About you having Kooties part I mean."

"By you being naked, none of these things could hide from me. Also by being seven your body is smaller. Less places to hide."

Whenever she cried out or whimpered, Ron would apologize but he did as she asked him to do and he never slowed or stopped.

When he removed what he said was the last one, it felt like it was pulling flesh away with it as he pulled it away, the tip felt like it was wrapped around her heart. She thought she would pass out from the pain it caused.

To Ron, her seven year old body looked like it was covered in welts, like someone had used a whip on her and her face had the look of pain like she felt like they had whipped her. She then started to shiver. Pulling her out of the tub, he grabbed one of the bath towels that had been waiting for them, wrapping it around her he dried her off and used it to build up body heat. Even though this was all happening in her mind, her "Mental Avatar," was reacting the way her real body would, she was going into shock. He held her till she stopped shaking. That was when she hugged him back.

"Is it over?" she asked totally shaken. "Is it really over?"

Ron checked her over. The welts had disappeared, but he thought she needed something else to calm her so he said, "Yeah. It's over KP.

Remind me again when your boobs started to develop."

He got a giggle in response, but It was a giggle free of worry and fear and it was 100% Kim.

"Want to see?" he asked.

"See what?"

"Wade said at one time that all computer codes have a telltale signature and that by looking at the coding a person could tell you who wrote it. Well, if things worked right we should be able to see a drawing of whoever wrote all those codes that I just pulled off of you."

With slight trepidation, she stepped over to the tub and pulled the shower curtain out of the way so they could both see the wall that Ron had been throwing the lines onto. There were two drawings there, both clear and precise. No mistake.

Both Kim and Ron stood there shaking their heads, neither one willing to accept what and who they saw.

"Ron?"

"I know. It's just not ... " He had started to say "possible," but he knew that would be like when you say, "it can't get any worse." It always does when you say that for some reason.

"Something went wrong Ron. A mistake?"

"No. If something had gone wrong, we would only see a mess of lines."

"What are we going to do? If it had been someone else we could..."

"First things first." Ron said. "I have to break this joining of our spirits. There's trouble in your room at the hospital. Then," and he paused a second or two, "I have at least one person I need to talk to, after I talk to Wade and let him know what we think we found."

Blink went her world.

No. This time it really did go blink.

Seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Sorry, but the mess going on in her room is bigger than you think with more people to take part in. To big to tell in this chapter.  
And I haven't told you yet who did this. I will need to do that when I tell you how they were able to or else it wouldn't sound possible.  
I used a little more Ron-ness in this chapter than the others. I think I needed to lighten up a little from the heavey drama. It has some very serious moments in it, but I think they stand out where they should. And besides, Ron was in control of their enviroment. Should it have more Ron-ness in it?

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Previously

Ann s smile waned as she said, "Shego, if you reach eight centimeters before this is over, I still have my cell phone and I will make that call."

"I'll try and think tiny thoughts then Doc."

Ann smiled at her and then looked back at her daughter and Ron; both looking like they were on fire with blue flames that engulfed their entire bodies.

Silently she said, "Please hurry, kids. Please hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirteen minutes later;  
Things were not going well.

Seven minutes after Shego's first labor pain, her second one started and displayed an unforeseen problem. Shego's hands ignited and as the duration of the labor pain continued, her fire spread down pat her wrists. Farther than it normally did. Fortunately, Lonnie had small knife/nail clippers in her purse and they were able to cut the sleeves off of Shego's terrycloth robe before they fully caught fire. The ends were singed and started to smoke before they were removed. They got lucky, that time.

Ann checked Shego again finding that she was already past eight centimeters.

As Ann got her cell phone out to call the hospital's maintenance staff, Shego pleaded, "No! Wait! I can control it. It just caught me by surprise. Really."

"Shego, I'm sorry. I don't know why I let you talk me into waiting in the first place. I should have never put you or your baby's health in jeopardy. Even for my own daughter."

Before she could open it to make that call, it rang. "Dr Possible." she answered.

"Dr Possible, this is the hospital Security dispatch. We got a call from Dr Carter concerning the patient in room 432. Would you.."

"That's right Security." she said interrupting the dispatcher. "There's a problem with the door hardware and we can't get it open. Call maintenance and have them come up. They will probably have to pry the jamb apart to get it open. I have a woman going in labor and we need to get her down to a delivery room, stat. Her water has already broken."

"I'll get maintenance on their way, Dr Possible." came the dispatcher's voice before she disconnected.

As Ann closed her cell phone, Shego said, "Well, I hope your happ..."

Looking at Shego, Ann saw the expression on her face. "Lonnie, time?"

Lonnie looked at her watch and said "Five minutes since the last one, Ann."

Shego then felt the pain that Ann had seen on her face. Her contractions were getting closer. Her hands lit up and Shego held them as far away from herself as she could. She tried to ignore her labor pain, and concentrate on turning down her plasma charged hands. It wasn't working.

Hanna ran into the bathroom to get more damp towels to put over Shego to try to protect her body from the ignited plasma that was moving down her arms.

Lonnie was trying to talk Shego through the pain, using the techniques she remembered from the Lamaze classes she helped teach at Temple.

Ann was watching Shego. The first time, her green flames came down to just below her wrists. This time it was halfway down her forearms and still moving. Shego's forehead showed beads of sweat as she continued to try to ignore the pain and control her powers. Blisters started popping out on the tender part, insides of her elbow.

'"Hanna, please hurry with those towels." Ann yelled at the bathroom, hoping the towels would protect the rest of Shego's arms. It was all she could think of.

Then a man's hands appeared as if by magic. Grabbing Shego's wrists, her green flame flared for a moment and then disappeared entirely while the man's hands glowed a soft blue. The only thing the man said was, "Owww. Man that hurts."

Shego looked up and saw the upside down face of Ron, wearing that silly smile of his that was more his than his own finger prints were.

"Side Kick?" she asked.

Ann saw the same thing right side up, with just a little hint of pain around his eyes. "Ron?'

Anyone else and Ron would have corrected the "Side Kick," reference. Kim hadn't allowed anyone to refer to him that way since they graduated high school, but somehow, it sounded right coming from Shego.

"Shego." he said. "Can't I leave you alone for more than a few minutes without you getting into some kind of trouble?"

Realizing that the pain from her burns and from her labor were both gone, she asked, "What did you do?"

Releasing her wrists and holding his hands out and open, he said, "Ahaaa, best way to explain it is you had kind of a feedback loop going on there. Your powers were complicating your labor and causing pain, the pain was activating your powers and so on, so I drained your powers for a while. They'll come back in six or eight hours."

"So she'll be able to have a normal delivery?" Ann asked him before any other explanation could be asked for.

"Mother Possible, nothing about Shego is normal, but yeah. It should go as normal as possible now."

All three women plus Hanna, standing there with her arms full of damp towels, then asked at the same time, "What about Kim?"

Ron pointed to her bed. There was Kim, holding her head up as far as she could, smiling at them. Her hands were still in the restraints but the fingers on her right hand wiggled, waving hello to everyone. "Who was going to kick whose butt Shego?" she then asked.

Shego laughed and said. "I think who ever can get out of their bed first Princess."

Ann, seeing how Ron was holding his hands asked, "Ron. What's wrong with you hands?"

Pulling them away from her he said. "Nothing. I just need to do something first."

At that moment, a muffled voice came from the other side of the door saying, "Dr, Possible? Maintenance is here and they are going to try and force the door open. It may take a few minutes though."

"What's wrong with the door?" Ron asked trying to change the subject quickly."

"Just some spot welding I did to the hinges and door lock to make sure you had some time with Kimmie and not have Dr. Ben Mental Casey but in." said Shego with a sneer when she said "Dr."

"Cool! Would you ask them to step away from the door for a minute please Mother Possible? he asked.

After she asked them and they said they were clear, Ron walked over to it, his hands glowing a soft blue again, placed them flat against the door. A few seconds later, green sparks shot out from the places that Shego had welded tight. Ron then reached over and opened the door like nothing was wrong.

"Had to discharge her power before I could touch anyone." he quickly explained, "Anybody got any hand cream?" he then asked after seeing that he had some blisters on his palms.

Two of the OBYN staff came in with a gurney and started checking on Shego's condition and status as soon as Ron was out of the way.

They were followed by three Security guards and they were followed by Dr. Carter.

The head of day shift Security was William Wilson, an older gentleman in his early fifties, and was dressed in a suit with a badge on his left breast pocket, rather than the regular Security uniform worn by the other two officers. His name was printed on the badge.

Looking around in a quick glance as he entered the room, he didn't see the group of people that had threatened Dr. Carter's life as well as the well being of his patient. Looking closer he did see a young underage girl that probably shouldn't have been there, a young man that he recognized as Ron Stoppable from the summers Ron did volunteer work at this hospital and then later saving the world from the Lowardians, one green tinted pregnant woman getting ready to give birth and two women that appeared to be a little younger than himself. One he recognize as Dr Ann Possible. It was her that he walked up to and addressed.

His threat assessment and evaluation took as long as it took him to take the two steps into the room and address .

"Dr. Possible," he asked in a very polite and confused voice. "I'm a little confused. Would you please explain to me what's going on here? I received a report that there was a group of people in here threatening a patient's safety and Dr Carter here, plus someone wanted by the police for questioning."

"Ah, yes Sir." said Ron as he raised one hand that he had just finished rubbing the lotion on. "That would probably be me, Sir."

William had actually thought about trying to fix his own daughter up with the boy at one time. He was intelligent, friendly, likeable and not too hard on the eyes. Everything that William would have liked in a son-in-law. The only thing that stopped him was the boy's loyalty to Dr Possible's daughter Kimberly. She was the main topic for the boy at anytime of the day. William figured he might as well try and move mountains instead of pulling young Ron away from Kim.

"You don't need to ask them anything." came the voice of Dr Carter. "All you need to do, is do what I told you to do. Get all of these people out of this room, by force if necessary, and hold him," pointing to Ron. "for the police."

William had never liked Dr. Carter. He thought the doctor was an asshole, jerk weed that loved to talk down to other people that he didn't feel were worthy of his time, making himself feel more important than he was. The only person that liked the Doctor was himself, proving that he had poor taste in friends.

Turning his back on Dr Carter, he again addressed Dr Possible and asked, "Doctor?"

"Bill, the Doctor and I have a difference of opinion on taking care and insuring the well being of my daughter." Ann replied.

Looking around and past Ann, William saw the patient, for the first time really since he didn't see the patient as a probable threat. There was Kim Possible, her hands in restraints fastened to the bedrails, smiling at him and wiggling the fingers on her right hand saying, "Hello Mr. Wilson."

The first thought that went through William Wilson's mind, was an echo of Lonnie Stoppable comment earlier. "Putting his fist in Dr. Carter's face so hard that he would be lucky that he was in a hospital right now."

What he did was turn around to face Dr. Carter and say, "No one is going to do anything until I find out the truth about what is going on around here."

Carter got right into William's face, started poking him in the chest with his finger and said, "Listen you damn "rent-a-cop," I'm her attending Doctor of record, and you will..."

He was silenced by the sound of a baritone voice clearing its throat, coming from the doorway to the room.

There stood a man of slightly below medium height with short salt and pepper hair, looking like he was in his mid fifties, wearing dark rim glasses. His name was Doctor Bert Stern, head of all resident doctors and chief administrator of the hospital.

Moving into the room with his hands clasped in front of him he said in a monotone voice, "Thank you Dr Carter for your contribution to the Inter Departmental Relations Committee. I'm sure they will appreciate your gesture."

Turning to William Wilson he said, "I'll handle things for now Bill and thank you for coming up here so quickly and helping keep a bad situation from getting worse. You and your people did a fine job, just like I always expect from your department."

Moving so that he was now standing between Dr Carter and Dr Possible, he said, "Dr Possible, this really isn't your particular field or your area of expertise. Would you mind explaining, from your view point, what's going on and why I have to hear reports about problems in my own hospital?"

Ann explained all that had happened concerning Kim since last evening as Dr Stern gave her his full attention. She included the Lab results from Kim's blood samples, lab results from the aspirin laced with drugs, a faxed copy of Dr Wade Load's analysis of the compressed data burst that came from Kim's computer while under the influence of those drugs, a faxed copy of the electromagnetic field that she had been exposed to and lastly she asked Dr Carter to replay the notes he had made during his examination and his final conclusions, totally dismissing the idea of an outside source being responsible for Kim's mental state.

When it was Dr Carter's turn, Dr Stern gave him his full attention, as Dr Carter sited several references to well documented cases and conclusions along some of the same lines that this case had. But most only had one or two similarities and the other circumstances had no relevancy at all. In the end he pointed out that his finding were based on what his observations were and that Dr Possible was more inclined to trust in some light show with blue glowing hand and something one should expect from a voodoo witch doctor instead of treatment in a modern day hospital.

When he was done, Dr Stern thought for about fifteen seconds before saying. "Dr Carter, are you aware that in this very room we have three of the four people that are accredited with saving this insignificant speck of dust floating in space that the human race calls home? Pretty extraordinary people, wouldn't you say? So if someone were to try and do them harm, they would have to go to some pretty extraordinary lengths and tactics to overcome them, similar to the tactics that Dr Possible given us proof of in her reports. Unless of course you wish to dispute any of them including those created by our own laboratories."

"I think that this occasion calls for the dreaded second opinion. I'll have another psychiatrist take a look at the evidence from both side and give their opinion. In the mean time, we will move her back under the care of the medical staff instead of the psychiatric staff and keep her under observation till we reach a conclusion."

As Dr Carter was leaving the room, having been all but dismissed from the case, Dr Stern said, "Oh! One more thing Dr Carter. In reviewing you files I found that your yearly evaluation for this year is missing. I left a copy of it on your desk. Would you please fill it out so that we can compare how you believe you fit into the staffing needs of this hospital and where I believe you fit? It should only take you eight or ten hours to complete and please have it on my desk by 7:00AM."

After he had shuffled his way out of the room Dr Stern went over to check with his staff on Shego's condition.

Her labor pains had backed off to about one every eight minutes and she was out of distress. Looking at her, he asked, "Didn't I see you and your husband at the Go City Temple last Saturday? I was up there for my grandson's Bar Mitzvah."

"You probably did." she said. "My husband wants to start going again for the baby."

"You can always come to the one here in Middleton too. Now these fine young men are going to move you downstairs after they move you on to the gurney. They will make you more comfortable and help get you ready for the big event. We'll take care of you and yours."

In an uncommon moment, Shego said, "Thank you Dr Stern."

His reply was, "Please, call me Bert."

Ann had moved over to talk with Kim while Dr. Stern talked with Shego. As soon as he was done, he opened his cell phone and called the police to try and cancel the call made by Dr Carter earlier. They thanked him and told him they had been talking their time since the report was against Ron Stoppable and made by Dr Carter. They had gotten a number of similar calls from Dr Carter before that ended up being nothing.

When he was done, he turned to Lonnie Stoppable. She looked at him and said. "Well, that explains why we didn't see you at Temple last Saturday. A grandson's Bar Mitzvah is a big occasion. I hope he did you proud."

"He did." Dr Stern replied. "And thank you Lonnie for that phone call. This could have gotten bad before we got her out of his hands and the answer is "no." It won't happen again. He was on probation but this ends it."

Dr. Stern crouched down to look at Hanna on her own level and asked, And when can I expect to see you at your Bat Mitzvah Hanna?"

"I've still got three years to go Dr Bert." to which he gave her one of his seldom seen big smiles.

He then stood up and after thanking Lonnie again moved over to talk with Kim and her mother. Ron was there too and said, "Thank you Dr Bert."

"Ronald. Dr Bert was fine when you were nine or ten years old. I think you've grown up enough to just call me Bert."

Ron said he'd try to remember that as he made room for the Doctor to talk to the Possible women.

"Well Kimberly, are you better now, no thanks to us here at the hospital?" he asked her. "I heard that Ron did some voodoo on you."

"Oh, he did that a long time ago Doctor.. er ah Bert, but yeah. His voodoo did the trick. Now, can we please get me out of these restraints? My nose itches like crazy." she said.

"Well, that's a problem." he said as he reached over and scratched her nose. "A Certified Psychiatrist did prescribe these and technically I need to find a certified one to release you from it."

"I think I might be able to help you with that." said a female voice from the doorway.

Looking up, they saw Dr. Betty Director/Barkin (Now married To Steve Barkin) Head of Global Justice enter the room with another man standing next to her.

"Dr. Stern," she addressed him. "May I present Dr. Mindwell, a certified Psychiatrist, I believe his credentials are on still on file with this hospital."

"Yes they are. Hello George. Still on sabbatical?" said Dr. Stern.

"Another two years Bert. Then my hitch is up." Dr George Mindwell answered as the two men shook hands. "This shouldn't take too long. I am already familiar with the case and evidence."

"I suppose if you told me what Global Justice is doing here so far as Miss Possible's case is concerned, you would have to kill me." said Dr. Stern as he shook hands with her.

"Not at all." said Betty with a smile. "I'd have some else do it for me. Delegation of responsibility."

"In that case, I'll leave you to your business. I do have a hospital to run. Doctors." he said bowing before he left the room.

After he left Betty addressed Lonnie and Ann and said, "Mrs. Stoppable, Dr. Possible. You are already aware of most of the facts as are your spouses, concerning this case so any more information shouldn't matter. We do ask you to be discrete though in whom you share it with."

She then held out a small package to Ron and said, "Mr. Stoppable. I was asked to delivery this to you."

Ron took the package and opened it. Inside was his Kimmunicator. Activating it brought up Wade's image on the view screen.

"Ron. How's Kim doing?" he asked.

Moving it so it would catch her smiling face too, he said, "She doing fine Wade. I think we've got the problems licked."

"Good as can be expected Wade." Kim added. "Except for an itchy nose."

Wade had a puzzled look on his face at that comment but let it pass. He had some pretty good info to pass on to them.

"Guys. I'll give you three guesses where I was able to trace those IP addresses to that hacked into Kim home computer as well as the original source for those special "aspirin," Kim had, and the first two guesses down count."

"Well, let s see Wade." said Kim. "You've got Dr. Betty Barkin acting as your own special delivery girl so I think my guess would be."

And then both Ron and Kim said together, "Global Justice!"

"Got it on the first try." said Wade with a smile.

"Betty." said Kim without any hint of a smile. "You've got some serious splaining to do."

"Serious!" added Ron.  
"Note."  
"Serious."  
"Face!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I never realized how tired I could get of typing Dr. or Doctor. There are six different ones in this Chapter.

Anyhoo, all life threatening crisis have been dealt with for now and the hounds have got a good scent, But it's still a big forest and the fox knows every inch of it.  
I may take a few days away from the story so don't expect anything further till late in the week.  
As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
I loves reviews. It lets me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if this chapter seems to bog down but some mundane things need to be dealt with.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Previously

"Guys. I'll give you three guesses where I was able to trace those IP addresses to that hacked into Kim's home computer as well as the original source for those special "aspirin," Kim had, and the first two guesses down count."

"Well, let s see Wade." said Kim. "You've got Dr. Betty Barkin acting as your own special delivery girl so I think my guess would be."

And then both Ron and Kim said together, "Global Justice!"

"Got it on the first try." said Wade with a smile.

"Betty." said Kim without any hint of a smile. "You've got some serious splaining to do."

"Serious!" added Ron.  
"Note."  
"Serious."  
"Face!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After glancing from Kim to Ron a couple of times, Betty said. "If you are expecting me to fall to my knees and beg your forgiveness for my actions, then you re both sadly mistaken."

"I don't know how all of this is ties back to my organization, but I certainly intend to find out. We have already made all of our internet records so far as who sent what and when, minus content of course, to your Mr. Load."

"Doctor Load." Wade corrected her, his voice coming from the kimunicator. "And since GJ had already sub contracted me to make improvements to the computer programming and functions of your organization, I already have access to those records. My clearance certificates should be on file. I have already started searching through the intra structure to find what terminal point the hacker used and their user code."

A little flustered by the fact that he just showed her offer to be empty of anything that he didn't already have, Betty continued by saying, "Yes, Doctor Load. Thank you for pointing that out. IDs and their user codes will be supplied once you have narrowed down your search."

Betty finished by saying. "I think that any further discussion should wait until either you find something further or Miss Possible has at least been released from her restraints. At that time, we can resume this conversation in a more appropriate location."

"Meaning Global Justice headquarters?" asked Ron. "I don't think so."

When Betty raised her eyebrow to question his statement, Ron continued by saying, "Right now GJ is a question mark so far as if they were involved, who was involved, how deep it goes and how many were involved and right now I really don't feel like Kim should walk into the lion's den before we check its teeth and claws."

It didn't take the Director long to concede his point. "Very well. Do you have an alternate location in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but I will need to talk to some people before then." he replied.

"Very well. Please keep me informed then." she replied as she turned to leave.

"Oh, Dr Director Barkin." Ron called stopping her and turning her around. "Do you or GJ know anything about a, "Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine?"  
"No. It's not one of ours. We don't label them that way, but I will make some quite inquires to see if I can locate the source. And by the way, as a courtesy, I've sent some agents to pick up your father and Mr. Lipsky to have them transported here as soon as possible. They should both be here in less than fifteen minutes. A couple of agents will finish driving the vehicles here and park them next to the hovercraft. They will remain with them until you leave." she then turned and left but not before Ron could say "Thank you."

"Kim, I'm going to go and talk to some folks. You're probably going to be tied up proving you're not crazy for a while." And he leaned in close for his next comment. "Of course I always thought you were a little crazy. Look who you have as a bfbf."

She would have punched his shoulder if her hands were free so instead she said, "You mean my future husband? Yeah, but that's a good kind of crazy."

He leaned over again and gave her a good kiss. As he was leaving, Kim s mother gave him a hug and thanked him again.

Kim then asked Dr. Mindwell if she could have a few minutes with her mother and future mother-in-law. She want to apologize for what she' said when someone else was in control of her. Those didn't take too long. Love has a way to fill the gaps that hurt causes.

Ron called Wade as soon as he left the room on his kimunicator. "Wade, I need to talk to some people here about something for a bit. Okay if I swing by your place to pick up that stuff I dropped off last night afterwards? I want to talk to you anyway."

"Sure Ron. Monique's catching an early fight home after she heard Kim was in the hospital. She'll be getting in around five this afternoon, but I didn't tell her why she's in the hospital so don't be concerned about that. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'd rather talk to you face to face Wade. If someone can hack into a computer you set up, how hard would it be for them to monitor this call, or any cell phone call for that matter?" Ron answered.

Wade thought for a moment and said, "Good point Ron. I do some checking on that. See you when you get here."

"Ah, Wade. I hate to ask you, but are you sure they haven't gotten into your system?"

The tired teen smiled and said. "Oh yeah. I'm sure. After I saw that they had gotten into Kim's, I put mine on a high alert status. Any attempts to get into my system will now send a spike back to them, just like Team Impossible did to me.

"Just asking Wade." Ron then said before he signed off. "Get some sleep before you pick Mo up. You almost look like I felt about an hour ago. And Mo wouldn't stop yelling at you till you got some sleep."

Wade agreed to catch a quick nap and signed off.

Taking the elevator down and after getting his bearings again, Ron went to delivery room area to check on Shego. Finding that she was already in a room, he went there and looked in. She was already in a birthing bed with a monitor across her stomach, her eyes closed. Knocking lightly on the door, she opened her eyes and softly said "Hey."

"Hey." he replied. After about five seconds he said, "Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

She chuckled at that and said. "Sorry. My epidural just kicked in."

"Are you okay Shego?"

"Yeah. My pains are about every four minutes. They said they'd be back before the next one hit, so you still got a few. Everything okay up there?"

"Yeah. GJ showed up after they took you out. Wade says they have something to do with this mess, but we can talk about that later. I just wanted to say, thank you for what you did up there."

"No big as Kimmie would say."

At that moment, a nurse walked in and glancing at Ron asked, "Are you the father?"

His face started to turn red and Shego started chuckling at him. When the nurse flipped up Shego gown for the Doctor to have access to catch the baby, his eyes started getting bigger and then his face totally turned the color of Kim's hair.

Shego busted out laughing at seeing him so flustered. All the nurses and a doctor came into the room as she laughed right into her labor pain. It was hard to know if she was yelling after that because of the pain or his expression.

The Doctor turned and addressed Ron, "Sir, if you re not the father, you really should leave now."

Brought out of his trance, Ron stammered, "Yeah. I'll... just... leave... now... sorry!" as he turned and tried to find his way out.

Before he's gotten five feet, he ran into Drew Lipsky when they almost knocked each other down. Drew had already scrubbed and was dressed in a surgical gown. Before Drew could say anything, Ron pointed to the door and said, "She's in there!"

Before he could get all the way out of the birthing area, he heard a slap and then a baby crying. Next thing he heard was, "Shego!"in a loud voice, and then in a much softer one, "It's a girl!"

Figuring he should come back later, Ron took the keys to his mom's car that he'd gotten from her before leaving the room and drove over to Wade's house, after making sure he hadn't laid down for that nap yet.

As he drove over, he was thinking that is was a good thing that he hadn't done anything stupid like throw all the picture of him and Kim and all the gifts she had given him away. That would have taken more explaining to do than Global Justice had to. As soon as he thought that, a question started forming in the back of his mind that just wouldn't come to the front. The half formed question haunted his mind even after he got to Wade's house.

Wade met him at the door and took him back to "his," rooms, those that held all of his equipment and computers.

"I've narrowed it down to one access point at Global Justice HQ, but there's a problem. Its source is a wifi router that covers one entire room, but only that room."

"I don't understand then Wade. Just find out who's in that room and we're almost done."

"It's not that simple Ron. It's a fairly big store room."

"A store room? What do they store in there? Their paper clips."

"No. All kinds of stuff. Here I printed off the most recent inventory of everything that's in there." Wade said as he handed a copy of the print out to Ron. "It's mostly evidence for cases but the main area of the room is taken up by equipment that they want to try and reverse engineer or study. I think some of it is just things that they don't know what it is and they hope to find out someday."

"Ron, remember that final warehouse scene from "Raider's of the Lost Ark," where they crated it up and stacked in a vast warehouse of with other crates? That s the kind of store room we're talking about."

"Well, what about a password, Wade. They'd need a password to get into the system, wouldn't they?"

"The password belongs to an agent named Fenton Crackshell. He's a bean counter in charge of inventory. He probably goes in and uses a PDA to check off what s in there to enter it directly to their computer system. The only problem is, he's been missing for the last month and they haven't located him anywhere."

Ron thought about it but couldn't come up with anything till he read the very bottom of the first page.  
"Wade, if this guy's been missing for the last month, who's taking the inventory?"

"No one. They won't reassign his job till they find out what happened. Why?"

"Well, according to this, the inventory was updated this morning at three AM."

Wade double checked the time stamp on the updates and said "Crap! I am tired! I should have caught that."

Wade then started typing like mad saying, "I'll go back in their records before Crackshell went missing and find the last inventory he did, after making sure that it hasn't been rewritten by seeing when it was last modified. We can then compare them and see if anything has been deleted off the list. Boy, do I feel stupid."

"Stupid." thought Ron. Wade's, his father's and mother's request from last night jumped to the front part of his brain. "Don't do something stupid."

"Wade, can I ask you a question and you have to be honest with me?"

"Sure Ron, shoot." he replied as he continued typing and searching for what he wanted.

"Last night, when I dropped off this box of stuff and before I went on my car drive, you asked me not to do something stupid. What did you mean by that?"

Wade stopped typing and turned to his friend. He'd known Ron as long as he had Kim and he considered him a true friend. Hell, Ron had asked him to be the best man at his wedding, so he deserved an honest answer.

"Ron." Wade started and tried to be careful about what he said, "There were times in your life when your self esteem wasn't that good. If at one of those times, had Kim broken up with you like she did last night, you might have tried to find a cliff and a..." He let the sentence trail off knowing that Ron got the idea.

Ron thought for a second and agreed with Wade. He might have done that. But when was that time?

"Wade. I'm too close to it. When do you think those times might have been?"

Wade thought about it and carefully said, "Probably from just before your Junior Prom in high school." remembering Ron's break down that was captured on camera at the Bueno Nacho. "Till you made the football team on your own, without Kim's super suit. Where's this going, Ron? I don't understand why you're bringing this up now."

"Wade. if Kim had ...finished doing what you prevented her from doing last night, both of us would have been crushed, devastated, but once we found out about the drugs in her system and everything else, we would have gone after them and I don't think that anything in the world would have stopped either of us from finding them and then dealing with them. What if they planned that I would have found that cliff you were talking about? That would have eliminated both of us and left you by yourself."

A light came on in Wade's head as he then told Ron about the Fire Department having called him around five AM to tell him that house that he and his parents used to live in had just burned to the ground under suspicious circumstances. Wade hadn't told anyone about it since they all had other things on their minds. He had moved out the previous year to share this house with Monique and his parents had moved out shortly after the Lowardian invasion attempt to a condo that Wade had bought for them.

"So whoever it was going for three kills, instead of one and two totally crushed people? That doesn't make sense Ron. Anyone that knows you or has read the papers would know that you've moved beyond that point in your life, just from what you've done since then."

Ron smiled a knowing smile and asked Wade to do an internet search for the name, Ron Stoppable. He did it and was even more confused. Four entries were all he found on Ron. One was to announce his Bar Mitzvah, one each for his graduating from high school and one for college and one for the wedding announcement for him and Kim.

When he looked back to Ron for an explanation, Ron told him, "Reporters. For some silly reason they could never get my name right. If you look it up, it was a Ron Stopapple that took care of the Lowardians. Don Stompable or Ron Dumpable was Kim's side kick. More people knew more about you and Rufus than me. On and on, they never got it right. Kim always tried to correct them, but they never listened. She even threatened to cancel all of her interviews unless they started getting it right. Didn't help. But that's not why I was there. I was there for Kim and then you. I later found out that them getting my name right didn't matter to me at all."

"Ron. This wedding announcement does have your name right."

"Yeah, Kim wrote it up and threatened the paper ten times so they would get it right. I think they got it right since it was going to become her married name."

"What I'm getting at Ron, is that it appeared in the newspapers four months ago. This could have been what gave the bastards the idea on how to take us down. What I still don't understand is seven year gap in their knowledge about you. Even with the wrong names in the reports, they should have known better."

"More food for thought Wade and we seem to be in an all-you-can-eat buffet. Normally I like that, but not this time. What I really want right now is your opinion on having a meeting with GJ and some other people to brain storm more of the what and how. I was thinking of holding the meeting at Drew Lipsky's."

Wade gave him a questioning look and Ron continued. "Up there we should be able disconnect from any outside eavesdroppers. We can shut down his computer feeds entirely. All cell phone can be turned off so everything would be done the old fashioned way, with paper and pencils. The big thing would be that we would need you there too. For real. Monitoring to make sure that no one or nothing interferes or listens in."

''Monique will be home so no worries there. I'll get what I think I'll need and I'll be there. I may have a ton of paper work to lug in, but I'll be there."

"Okay. I still have to talk to Drew about it, but I have a pretty good idea where I can find him. I'll call and say that "Rufus has a cold," if Drew okays the meeting."

As Ron started to leave, Wade reminded him not to forget the box of things he left last night. Picking up the box of treasured items, gifts that Kim had given him over the years, he wondered briefly if she had had to pitch the things that he had given her, when she was being controlled. He'd have to make sure that he got her some things to replace them if she had.

Before going back to the hospital, he dropped the box off in his room at his parents home. He also picked up a small box that he'd been waiting for several months to give Kim, but the time hadn t been right, till now. Before he left, he set the picture of Kim and him back up that he'd laid down on its face last night. Had it only been last night?

He also called the vet's office to check up on Rufus. The Vet at first thought that it had been an allergic reaction to the new food he'd been given, but she now thought that there might have been something else in it. Rufus was responding but slower than what they thought he would, but he should be fine come tomorrow. Right now he needed sleep and lots of it. Ron said he would call back tomorrow then.

Upon his return to the hospital, he drove his mom's car up to the roof of the parking garage and parked her car next to his and the family's car; where it would be watched over by the agents that finished driving them here. Instead of going directly to Kim's room immediately, he went down to the gift shop and purchased a balloon saying "It's a Girl," flowers for Shego and a light blue teddy bear for the baby. Drew's skin had long ago lost its blue tint so this would just be a little reminder.

Ron then went to Kim's room first, having his priorities set right. When he got there, he found a room full of people. Both sets of parents, her brothers, his sister, Doctor Mindwell plus Kim, who was sitting up in bed, now free of her restraints. Looking around, he saw the parents with bags under their eyes big enough to pack a week s worth of Nachos in. Hanna was curled up in the chair Shego had laid in and even the tweebs were yawning. The only one that didn't look exhausted was Dr. Mindwell and Kim.

Enough. "Okay." he said to get their attention. "Everyone that is related to Kim or me, visiting hours are now over says old Doc Stoppable. There is nothing more you can do here now. You all look like characters from my Zombie Palazzo game. Go home folks. Get some rest and come back after dinner. Please."

Kim backed him up. She had been trying to get them to do the same thing for the last hour. It was almost noon.

Slowly they left after kissing her and promising to be back after six.

"Man. The things I have to go through to get some quiet time with you." he said to Kim.

Then to the Doctor he asked. "She going to be okay Doc? I mean, after we're married, will I need to lock up all the kitchen knives and hide the baseball bats?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of ways I can kill you after we're married Ron." Kim replied to his statement with a sly smile. "And I promise that you'll have a smile on your face that the mortician won't be able to get rid of."

The Doctor chuckled and said, "She seems perfectly fine now. Even her kidney and liver functions seem to be undamaged. We need to keep her here overnight for observation, but we should be able to release her tomorrow. I don't know how you did it, but I'd sure like to find out."

"Yeah." said Ron as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "You and the Director."

More loudly he asked, "Would it be okay is she left the room to see a friend down in maternity? She just gave birth."

"I don't see why not. Just let the nurses at the front desk know where you're going. I'll tell them while I finish filing this report. Good evening Miss Possible. Mr. Stoppable." He shook their hands and then he left the room.

Once they were alone, Ron said, "With a smile on my face?" She smiled and invited him into a hug. "To bad you had to say "after," we were married."

"Oh, I think that part is negotiable." And then after relaxing in his embrace, she said, "Between the rents and Wade, I think I'm up to speed. How's Rufus?"

"He's okay. The Vet said he needed sleep, that's one medicine the little guy would take without any problem. I can pick him up tomorrow."

"I ah." He started to say and stammered a little. "I got you something. Actually I got it for you a couple of months ago but with the way things were going I ah.." Handing her the small box she opened it.

Inside was a necklace that had a rustic Star of David with a cross in the center made of silver.

"I know it's not much considering all you've been through but I .." Before he could finish, she'd pulled him into a hug that almost had him gasping for air. He managed to stay quiet though as he felt her silently crying. It just felt good to know that she could be happy again.

After she collected herself she said, "Put it on me please. I want to go down and see Drew's and Shego's baby and show them what my man gave me. My man that didn't give up on me."

After he put it on her, he went to the nurse's station. While he was gone, Kim got out of bed and put on a robe and a pair of slipper that her father had gotten earlier. When Ron came back, she saw what he was pushing.

Before she could say anything, he said, "Hey! The nurses said you had to use the wheel chair so if you want to see them and their baby, get in and don't complain."

She almost floored him when she walked over, turned around and sat in the wheel chair and meekly said, "Yes Sir. So long as you're the one doing the pushing."

And then with laughter in her voice, "And don't get to use to that "Yes Sir," stuff. At least outside of a hospital."

When they went into Shego's room, she and Shego squealed like two young teenagers, they were both so happy to see the other. Shego looked tired but happy. Drew was smiling so hard it looked like his face was going to shatter. He never moved further than an arm's length away from her. The flowers and balloon were given and the next question was answered when the nurse brought in a little bundle wrapped in a baby's blanket and placed it in her mother's arms. Kim looked and saw a little perfectly shaped head with very dark hair looking back at her. Shego was trying to undo the snap on her top with one hand when she saw Kim's watering eyes looking at her baby.

"Kim, would you like to hold her while I get myself ready?"

Kim's eyes grew to the size of saucers with a smile almost as big as Drew's as she reached out and gently took the baby from her and held it.

Ron started to ask Shego what she meant by "getting herself ready," when she pulled the snap loose and dropped the flap exposing her left breast. Ron turned and started to bolt out the doorway so fast that he ran into the doorjamb and almost broke his nose.

"Ron, after the view you had of me earlier today, this should have been nothing." Shego chuckled as Kim handed the baby back to her so she could breast feed it.

Kim turned to Ron and in a voice that sounded like it came from the Spanish Inquisition asked "What view Ron?"

Thinking quickly Ron said, "Drew, would you step outside the room for a minute and give the ladies some privacy. I really need to talk to you about something."

They both walked down the hall to a small waiting area where they could sit and talk. As they moved down the hall, Ron could hear Kim saying, "Ron Stoppable. Don't think I won't find out about this!"

Ron spent some time and explained what had happened to Kim and what Wade had been able to trace so far. He then asked him about using the "lair/home" as a meeting place tomorrow and why.

Drew agreed immediately and said it made good sense and there would be no problem. He'd just have to explain to Shego that he d have to leave tomorrow at some point for the meeting.

"So far so good." thought Ron. "Now for the big question."  
"Drew, do you know anything about a "Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine?"

Drew started to reply, "No Ronald, I've never heard of..." and then his face went pale as his voice trailed off.

"Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine." you say?" he repeated the question looking everywhere but at Ron.

"Yeah. That's what Kim said to Shego when she first saw her. "Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine is in effect."

If possible Drew's face grew even paler. The surgical scar below his left eye stood out like a road sign now. It was left over from the plastic surgery to remove the big ugly scar that use to be there. Drew didn't want to scare the baby with it.

Finally and with great hesitation he said. "I might know a part of it Ronald. I will need to check some paperwork I have back at my old lab to confirm it but I might. I'd rather wait till after that before I say anymore."

Ron saw a man that looked like he was afraid of an old ghost that came out of his past to haunt him.

"Okay Drew. That works for me. Will you know by tomorrow s meeting?"

"Yes. And maybe a few other things as well."

"Then we will wait till tomorrow. Maybe we all will have gotten some sleep by then." Ron said trying to keep the mood light.

"Yes." said Drew. "I hope so." Even though he knew that sleep would not be something that would come very easily now. He had a lot of things to do before tomorrow's meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

What secrets is Drew hiding from Ron?  
What are Shego and Kim talking about right now?  
What's the baby's name?  
What's your favorite color?

I swear to God, that who did it and how they did it will be revealed in the next chapter.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	10. Chapter 10 Intro

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I know I promised to reveal the who and how in this chapter but it's already the longest chapter written so far and I'm not done yet. So I'm splitting it into two parts, an intro to the chapter and then the main part which I will post tomorrow night. Friday.  
Hopefully, it won't get to long and boring this way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine." you say?" he repeated the question looking everywhere but at Ron.

Finally and with great hesitation he said. "I might know a part of it Ronald. I will need to check some paperwork I have back at my old lab to confirm it but I might. I'd rather wait till after that before I say anymore."

Ron saw a man that looked like he was afraid of an old ghost that came out of his past to haunt him.

"Okay Drew. That works for me. Will you know by tomorrow s meeting?"

"Yes. And maybe a few other things as well."

"Then we will wait till tomorrow. Maybe we all will have gotten some sleep by then." Ron said trying to keep the mood light.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting was setup for the following day at three in the afternoon. Ron had driven to Global Justice Headquarters and delivered a handwritten message to the Director herself about the where and when the meeting would take place. It also asked her to inform anyone that she wanted to bring along, in the same manner. When she gave him a silent but questioning look, he said, " Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean that someone's not out to get me or Kim."

When he returned to Kim's room from his errand to GJ HQ, Ron found that he wouldn't have to call Wade. He was there with Monique, visiting Kim, having stopped off after picking her up at the airport. They must have just gotten there because Kim had Wade in a big hug telling him how grateful she was for what he did for her last night.

Ron slid in besides Monique and said to her with a twinkle in his eye. "You know, I think we're going to have to keep an eye on them. The only reason that Wade was able to save her was because he was peaking in on her when she was home in bed."

Monique, quickly catching on, replied, "Oh yeah?" She said raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hear about that part. What do you think we should do about it Ron?"

Wade started to blush and said. "Aw guys."

"Well Mo, it all depends on several things. How long has he been doing it?"

Wade was blushing even harder now as Ron continued with a smile on his face. "Does she know about it and has she been putting on shows for him and has he been recording them for later?"

"You know Ron he does have several files under her name that are highly encrypted. He won't let me see them."

Wade was getting more flustered by the moment and said, "Guys. This is not funny! Those file only concern mission data. I would never do that kind of thing! I don't even think about Kim that way!"

Kim wanted to say something but she knew if she opened her mouth she would burst out laughing.

Monique then asked, "Then why is it that when we are right in the middle of making love, you want me to say, "So what's the sitch?" all the time?"

Wade was so flustered by that point that he could no longer breathe let alone talk.

And it was at this point that Kim could no longer hold it and she broke out laughing, followed by Ron. Monique slowly walked up to her man and gave him a hug till he calmed down and then kissed him. When she was done, she whispered in his ear, "And maybe I'll even wear that long redhead wig tonight." wanting to get one more taunt in on him.

To Wade's credit, he did whisper back to her, "And the cheerleader's outfit?" which sent Monique into a fit of laughter.

Ron then pulled Wade into a hug and said, "Seriously, you saved her life last night and this morning. I don't know how any of us can thank you enough."

Wade said to Ron as he hugged him back, "Right back attache Nacho boy. You brought her back to us."

Monique, standing by Kim's bedside, looked at Kim and said as she watched the two young men, "Girlfriend, should we be worried about them hugging like that?"

"I don't think so Mo." Kim said trying to keep a serious face on. "So long as they don't start swapping spit."

The rest of their visit went quietly. Monique filled Kim in on everything new at the fashion show and how things were going with her store and Wade. The prep work she was doing to get things ready for the wedding and the bachelorette party. Monique was in charge of the party since she was going to be the bride's maid.

Ron filled Wade in on time and place of the meeting tomorrow and what he thinks they saw in Kim's mind so far as who was responsible. Wade said he had already talked to Drew and they had to share some info later after they'd left the hospital, but he didn't know anymore than that.

Monique and Wade left just as both sets of parents showed up since it was starting to get crowded in the room. The parents only stayed for a short time since she was starting to show signs of wearing out. It was mostly for them to check up on her and to let her know that they cared. Both sets said they would stop by late tomorrow morning before noon. Dr Mindwell checked on her during this time. Before he left though, Ron asked him about prescribing any medication for Kim during the night. He said he hadn't planned on it and didn't really see any reason for it since she looked tired. Ron also asked and got permission to spend the night in her room.

Ron looked at Kim after everybody had left. She had eaten all of her meal, after Ron double checked it. She told him he was being paranoid, but let him check it anyway. They were both exhausted, neither one having gotten any real sleep the previous night. Ron jokingly said to her that the first night they really had a chance to be alone together in months and they were both too exhausted to do anything. That got a tired chuckle from her.

He then suggested to her as he turned out the lights to go ahead and get some sleep. She reminded him that the chair turned into a bed and for him to get some to.

She fell into a fitful sleep and sometime later during the night she woke up and found Ron sitting in a straight back chair that he had pulled up next to her bed, he was leaning forward with his head lying next to her hand. She started to run her fingers through his hair and smiled.

Finally she softly said "Ron why are you still up? You should be lying down."

He looked at her and said. "Oh sorry KP didn t mean to wake you up."

"You didn t wake me. I woke you." Kim replied. "And you didn t answer my question."

"I was just ...you know, thinking..."

"About what?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged. "Well you know...our marriage..."

Her smile turned more serious than she meant. "Starting to get cold feet after our little head talk? Realizing what I meant about how shallow I can be?"

He gave her an exasperated look and said, "No...And I really wish you would forget about those things...I did. A long time ago."

"I'm working on it Ron." she said as she continued brushing his hair.

"Technically, you called the wedding off last night, and I know that wasn't really you that said it, so I was just thinking maybe I should ask you again, you know, just to re-confirm everything."

"So Kimberly, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he softly asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

Her eyes took on a very serious and thoughtful look before she said, "...No..." She quickly moved her hand to cover his lips so she could finish as she stared into his big, brown and hurt eyes. "Ron, I don't think I would be doing you any honor by marrying you, but... I know in my heart that I can't, and really don't want to live without you. So... Ronald Adrian Stoppable, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and the father of our children?"

Half smiling and half crying, he took her hand, kissed it again and said. "Kim...It would be my honor; however you want to look at it."

"Then," she said as she was also half crying. "I think you should now move up here and give your bide to be, a very much needed, hug and kiss."

"It would be my honor." he said as he moved up onto the bed. Thirty minutes later he pulled away from her. She had been able go back to sleep. This time with a smile on her face.

She slept comfortably for the rest of the night like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Dr Mindwell agreed to release Kim at noon, but he insisted that they have follow-up meetings. At least three times a week for the first three weeks, then twice a week for the next two weeks then once a month for the next six months. He also gave her a few anti depressants/anti stress pills but only enough to last her till her next meeting.

Ron asked him to write a prescription and they would fill it elsewhere. When asked about why, Ron said that last night while sat with her, twice he'd caught the nurses coming in to give her a sleeping pill within ten minutes of each other. It happened before and after their shift change. Looking at the computer, it showed that the previous shift had not given Kim the dosage when they had marked it as being having been given. It has been deleted and re-issued. A double dose of what was prescribed on the computer would have killed her.

Wade had warned them that it looked like someone else had hacked their way into the hospital's computers before he had. Ron didn't want to take the chance that they had gotten into the pharmacy computers to change anything there.

They drove her Sloth to the far West side of town, after picking up Rufus from the vets, to the 3rd Pharmacy they found and filled her prescription there. Then, taking the shortest route they could they headed up Highway 350. Kim let Ron drive because she wanted to test her nerves at a slower speed than they needed to go for this trip and she didn't want to take any medication till she was in a more relaxed setting, like home or Ron's house.

They got there just as a Global Justice hover jet landed nearby. Director Betty Barkin and Agent Will Du got out and they met at the base of the hill leading up to Drew's lair/home. Agent Du was loaded down with several brief cases that looked like they were packed full. Betty carried a small attache case.

"Need some help with those Agent Duh?" asked Ron.

With his normal look of annoyed superiority, Agent Du started to say, "As a matter of fact, there are several more in the jet that need..."

"Yeah, well, it sucks to be you." Ron replied and then added, "And Agent Possible here was just released from the hospital this morning so she can't help you, but...if you ask me nicely I might help you. All you have to do is ask nicely."

"I'll get them myself, thank you." was the top agent's reply.

Kim held Ron back after the Director and Du started up the hill. "Why do you have to do that Ron? Goad him like that. I know they offered you a position with Global Justice when I was away at college, but ..."

"Kim, you know why I turned them down. According to their oath, I would have to place any and all special abilities I have under the command of whoever is in charge of any operation or face possible incarceration for treason. That would include my Mystical Monkey Powers. I've spent a long time working on how and when I should use them with Sensei and he trusts me. I'm not about to put those powers and kinds of decisions in the hands of Dudley Du Wrong or any other person. Besides, I countered their offer by either hiring us, Team Possible, as freelance operatives or adding a stipulation in the oath about my MMP not being something that they can order me to do and they turned me down on both counts."

"Ron, I know all of this and you know I totally agree with you about everything. I just meant," and her face took on a mischievous, pouty look. "Do you have to rub their noses in it?"

Ron pretended to think about it and replied, "Just Will Du, and that's because of the way he treated us the first time we worked together. I find him so irk-able."

Kim didn't even pause a second before she said, "Oh well, that's alright then. Come on, We don't want to be late for this meeting."

She took his arm in her's and they walked up the hill to the door. Or what was left of the door rather. It had been a two inch steel door but it looked like it had been smashed in with a wrecking ball. Kim started to say something to Ron, but he just looked at her and said "Hanna."

Kim gave him a knowing nod as they moved into the main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	11. Chapter 10 Main Story

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Make sure that you've read the intro to this Chapter. It was posted the day before this one.

Pop Quiz at the bottom of the page! Your answers will determine whether this story continues or ends.

Previously

"Ron, I know all of this and you know I totally agree with you about everything. I just meant," and her face took on a mischievous, pouty look. "Do you have to rub their noses in it?"

Ron pretended to think about it and replied, "Just Will Du, and that's because of the way he treated us the first time we worked together. I find him so irk-able."

Kim didn't even pause a second before she said, "Oh well, that's alright then. Come on, We don't want to be late for this meeting."

She took his arm in her's and they walked up the hill to the door. Or what was left of the door rather. It had been a two inch steel door but it looked like it had been smashed in with a wrecking ball. Kim started to say something to Ron, but he just looked at her and said "Hanna."

Kim gave him a knowing nod and they moved into the main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the main room, they saw that five long tables had been set up in the room with two chairs around each. Wade sat at one with several stacks of paperwork in front of him as he sorted through them adding to one smaller stack in to his side front of him. He also had a portable console of some kind that they couldn't tell what it was. Kim's brothers sat at another table piled high with papers going through them. Every once in a while, one of them would take a page over to Wade who would look it over and add it to one of his. One of the tables had been set aside for Director Betty and Agent Du to sit at and one had been setup for Kim and Ron. Those two tables formed a V so both face the remaining table that was in-between the widest part of the open V. On that table sat an old slide projector and old style Over Head Viewer, both aimed at movie screen set up so everybody could see it. (Sort of like looking at the "5," side of a 6 sided die.)

As the two groups moved into the room, Wade looked up from his consol which had started beeping and said, "All cell phones need to be turned off and any communication equipment. Kim, Ron, sorry but you need to turn off your kimunicators if you have them. Director, Agent Du, same thing for your GJ Mobile Databases."

When Agent Du started to argue that their rules forbade turning off the databases, Wade told him to turn it off or leave.

Director Betty said to Du. "Turn. It. Off. Now. Put those brief cases on the twins' table and get the rest of them. Those are my orders. Am I understood?"

After he left, Wade informed everybody that it would take a few more minutes to finish going over everything but probably by the time Agent Du returned they would be ready.

Drew came into the room with a box and set it on the table with the slide projector. Looking over at Kim, he had an astonished look on his face and it looked like he was going to say something, but he just looked around and saw that the other people were here also.

He walked over to Wade's table and started talking to him in a low voice and examining some of the papers that were in one stack. Jim and Tim brought some other papers over and they all conferred there.

By the time that Du had returned, Drew, Wade and the twins had finished talking.

Drew Lipski addressed the small group by saying, "I am sorry about some of the information that I will be revealing today but I must insist that if there are any repercussions from any past doings, that I and only I will be held responsible. My wife Shego had no part in any of this."

Director Betty looked at the man and said, "We will have to wait to see what information is revealed before I can make that decision."

Drew looked at her and replied, "I'm sorry but you misunderstand. This point is not negotiable. Either you agree now or I am sorry to have called you all out here and wasted your time. My wife and the mother of my newly borne daughter, was not involved in any of this."

There were a few tense moments before Betty agreed to his condition.

Drew then yielded the floor to Wade. "We need to ask some questions to confirm what we now believe has been happening for the last three months and how this ties back to Global Justice. We've compared the inventory of your storage room 52 from your most recent copy to one made four years ago. Were there any additions or subtractions during this interval?"

"No." Betty replied flatly. "The storage space was filled to capacity five years ago and the items that were stored in it were deemed either too dangerous or still in need of further study to be moved to any other location."

Checking one of the sheets he had in his hand, Wade said, "Eight years ago, your scientists recovered three damaged BeBe type androids from an island off the Gulf coast." (A slide appeared on the screen of a BeBe Android.) They were then reassembled in an attempt to reprogram them. Why? Weren't they too dangerous?"

"We were attempting to reprogram them for use in reconnaissance because of their speed and strength, but unfortunately their programming was hard wired into them and it was flawed. Those flaws were a part of the very attributes that we wanted them for. They were deactivated and stored in that room in the hopes that at some point we could overcome those problems." the Director explained.

Wade continued. "Are you aware that according to your most up to date inventory of that room going back one year, they are not stored in that room and they do not show up on any of your storage manifests for any storage facility?"

"That's impossible. I saw to their deactivation and storage myself."

"Ah, people. We've got cell phones and data bases reactivating in the room." said Jim Possible from Wade's consol station as he interrupted Director Betty Barkin. "Just the ones from Global Justice."

Both Betty and Will Du pulled out their phones and tried to turn them off, but they couldn't. Finally they had to remove the batteries from them and their Mobil Data Bases in order to shut them down. Both Kim and Ron had left theirs in the Sloth.

Tim Possible then stood up and read off of another sheet, "Five years ago, an alien computer module was delivered to you for disposal. It was from the Lowardian battle cruiser that crashed and it was salvaged from the wreckage."(The slide changed to a picture of the doomed ship just before Warhawk and Warmonger's impact. It then changed to show a glowing cube divided into sections. Mostly resembling a giant Rubik's cube with all white sections, about four foot by four foot.) This was identified as their long term battle computer for sieges taking longer than one of their solar years. It was hardly ever used by them since they prided themselves on quick and brutal conquests, but this computer system was found to contain plotting and scheming tactics that were such horrific atrocities against any type of sentient being that the President ordered it to be destroyed. It could not be turned off because it had its own power source. The closest we could come was to remove the AI (Artificial Intelligence) system which it needed to operate. Yet, we found it listed in the manifest for this room. I thought it was supposed to be destroyed?"

"One question first young Mr. Possible, before I answer." Betty stated. "How do you know so much about this system?"

"I was the one that identified it, its purpose and contents. I was a part of the team that discovered that it communicated with the AI system through an uncommon fixed signal. We were able to disconnect the AI system from it and turned into a chunk of non thinking data storage. Most of us still have nightmares about what we found on it and what it was capable of."

Betty, satisfied with his answer said, "The problem with simply trying to destroy it was that we had no idea then, or now, about what that internal power source is. For all our scientists know at this time, it could be powered by a micro singularity (black hole) and by breaching its outer containment, doom the planet or solar system to be destroyed. We couldn't even risk sending it into the sun for fear of dousing its fires and since it was such a terrible item, we couldn't send it into deep space for fear of someone or something else finding it. The President was informed of this. If he didn't inform you, I had no control or input over that decision."

"Dr. Director," said Agent Will Du standing up. This is sounding more like a witch hunt than an investigation. They are clearly trying to lay blame on Global Justice by bringing up all of these circumstances, which have no influence of the original problem, that someone tried to brain wash one of our probationary agents. It was probably someone from back when she, and her "team," were nothing more than a bunch of amateurs. Not that she, or any of them have progressed that much further."

As Betty ordered Agent Du to sit down and shut up, his final comment brought Ron to his feet, which forced Kim to place herself in-between him and Du. Even though she felt like letting Ron show Du some of his amateur "whoop ass," she also knew that Ron was being overly protective of her since her ordeal. Normally he would let her lead by following her reaction to the insult.

It was Drew, moving to stand in between them and saying loudly, "Ah, but all of these circumstance do have an influence on the original problem." and he then added, "And if there is any witch to be hunted here, it will probably be me. Now sit down, all of you."

After everyone sat back down, even though some people were still glaring at each other, Drew continued. This has all been a fact finding question and answer session to verify what we thought had happened. All the items that we have discussed so far are now missing from that storage room, something that had been hidden by some very cleaver manipulation of your computer records and the missing agent in charge of doing the inventory count. These and one other item which I will cover in a moment. Doctor Dementor's hover platform is in storage there, I assume you're still trying to discover it's apparent anti gravity drive, and some drugs that were to be used in a covert operation in conjunction with the CIA, which we will not discuss here at this time."

"Now, item number 83976-54 on your inventory list, which is also missing." Drew paused as the slide projector advanced and showed a metal tank standing on end, about four feet wide and eight feet tall. Several smaller tanks were attached to its sides with a large box also attached. They were all supported by a base. The most notable thing about the object was that there didn't appear to be any disconnects for anything. Everything appeared to be one solid piece with no dial, gauges or panels for opening. "This is an item that you confiscated after a world domination plan by my former self (Dr Drakken,) failed seven years ago. It was found in the Middleton Bueno Nacho restaurant and was labeled as a "deep fryer grease storage tank."" Drew now looked directly at the agents and asked, "Did you ever figure out what it even was? I thought that it had been destroyed a long time ago." he said with regret in his voice.

"No. We didn't. Since the threat was averted by the "amateur," Team Possible." and there was scorn in Betty's voice that was directed at Agent Will Du, "it was put into storage until the funding and manpower could be allocated to properly study it. Since the Lowardian invasion attempt though, most of that has gone towards studying their technology. Every once in a while, someone would have an idea and look at it, but no serious studies have been done on it."

With regret written all over his face and body language, Drew walked over to the table that Kim and Ron sat at. Looking at a spot on the table in front of their hands he put his hands on the top and leaned down to them and said, "I am truly sorry. What I'm going to be covering next may dig up some old hurt feelings and resentment towards me on your part. I thought they had destroyed it."

"Drew," said Kim as she covered one of his hands with one of hers, "if it s what I think it is, it s okay. It got Ron to tell me how he felt about me."

Looking at her, Drew saw a sad but encouraging smile. Looking at Ron, he saw the same thing, as he did when he looked over at Wade, who indicated for him to get on with it.

Moving back between the two tables and facing the screen, he pulled a laser pointer out of his pocket and pointed to the box part of the item. "Someone at some point in the last five months reattached a standard 110v cord to this and fed power to the unit. This activated Contingency Plan 900."

Contingency Plan 900 was meant to be a diversion for Team Possible. To attack her at her then weakest point and deflect her attention from my "take over the world," Little Diablo scheme. Her weakest point was a teenage girl's obsession with boys and the peer pressure brought on by picking the perfect date for the prom. That decision also said where that girl stood in the food chain. Kimberly had her safe fall back date with Ron Stoppable, but that wouldn't make any statement other than she could not advance beyond where she had been throughout high school. He was considered to be the bottom of the barrel at the time. So I introduced a new "person" into the equation. One made to order syntho-hottie, the SYNTHODRONE 900 series, or Eric."

"The SYNTHODRONE 900 series was state of the art in programming, able to mimic human emotions and reactions without supervision. It was able to adapt to changes and give the proper responses within the parameters I set for it, which was to woo Kim Possible and win her affections, thus taking her out of the picture. It was as close to an AI as anyone had yet achieved. Its body was stronger and faster than any normal human. Its face and general outward appearance shaped to be the most appealing to any teenage female along with its personality, but more specifically for Kim Possible herself. For all of its crowning achievements, it still had one major drawback. Its neural relays and memories had to be conducted through an isomorphic fluid totally necessary for the programming to work at all. Bottom line; you could defeat it with a small puncture in it s the outer skin. This is what necessitated the construction of this, (he indicated the slide picture,) and its placement in Middleton."

"Each drone of this series carried a small micro chip that allowed it to communicate with this computer placed on the side of the unit. If it lost communication with the computer, they would switch frequencies and scan until they picked up the signal again. This computer recorded all conversation and actions by the drone so that it could learn and prevent any mistakes in the future or the reproduction process."

"Ah Drew," said Ron. "What do you mean "reproduction process?" Ron asked with an edge in his voice. A different meaning had crept into his thoughts about the after prom.

"As I said, a pin prick could defeat the drone. Synthodrone 900 was the first one you meet at school and it lasted for far longer than I thought it would at the time. When you showed signs of having an emotional breakdown during your TV interview," Drew continued talking more to Ron than anybody else, "you retreated to your old tree house and Kim came to you to talk to you, her best friend. Synthodrone 900 was suppose to intercept her and prevent that talk to send you deeper into despair, but a garden rake left in your neighbor's yard prevented that. 900 didn't see it and stepped on it. He deflated almost immediately. That information was sent to this computer which finished programming 901 and released it from its stasis chamber."

The movie projector started up and showed the tank part of it opening up and an Eric, or Synthodrone 901, walked out of it. The chamber then closed again.

"Synthodrone 901 then found and disposed of what was left of 900 and then went to the tree house, but it was too late to stop you two from having most of your talk."

"After 901 left, the replicator then started the process over again. It created a Synthodrone 902 and kept its programming updated every second. If you'll recall the events, Kim and Ron decided to interfere with my plans and they destroyed the transmitter at the Middleton location. That transmitter's destruction shorted out and tripped the breaker for the replicator part of the unit. The computer was on a separate circuit so it kept updating up to and including the destruction of 901 by your little naked mole rat buddy. But, the system could not release the 902. I had always assumed that it had been confiscated and destroyed afterwards. I never thought you would simple put it into storage."

"This is where your paper work was needed Director." Drew said as he moved to the side and Jim Possible took the floor with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Five months ago, a Dr I. Nomore filled out and presented a work order request wanting to have power restored to item number 83976-54. First the 110 voltage hook up and then if nothing happened in the next twenty four hours, he requested that the 277 voltage be hooked up."

"No." said Betty as she shook her head. "Such a request would have had to have gone through my office since it would have involved an object in that room. I authorized no such request."

Jim looked at the paper in his hand and said, "The request was authorized and signed by William Du."

Turning to her right, she looked at Agent Du who was currently wishing he could make himself invisible. "It...must have been while you were on vacation with Mr. Barkin and his daughter." He then sat up straight taking a totally justified posture. "The Doctor had an idea about the item and I thought that any progress towards getting rid of the clutter in that room was worth it."

"Agent Du." Betty started saying as she searched her pockets, "I seem to have forgotten something. Would you go down to the hover jet and see if you can find it please?"

"Certainly Director. What will I be looking for?"

"The reason why I put up with you and why I think you still belong in Global Justice!" she almost yelled. "And if you don't find it there, I suggest you wait there until I return!"

As he got up and left the room, Ron almost felt bad for Agent Du.

Almost.

Naaaa. Not really.

Betty sat there for a moment, while she composed herself and then addressed Jim, "Alright. Power was restored to the item. For how long?"

"We have found no request asking for it to be disconnected. Only a notation from Agent Crackshell that he was to check on the item during the time he was in the room and report anything odd. We also found some footage of the maintenance entrance that he normally used to enter and leave the facility. I can't show it to you but we did get some stills of him earlier today before we shut down Wade's computer at his home. These were taken when his badge was used to open the door. They are not of the same person that the badge was issued to. We also think that this is the person that put the aspirin in Kim's car when she was at GJ Headquarters for a meeting."

Almost beyond showing any reaction to this new development, she examined the stills and compared them to the picture of Fenton Crackshell as he appeared on his records. They were not the same person. Crackshell was a tall, skinny blond haired man in his late forties. The stills showed a much younger man in his early twenties at most, dark hair and he wore a cap. He never really showed his face to the camera.

Betty handed the stills back to Jim and asked, "Alright. Who is that then?"

Jim then handed to stills to Kim and Ron. Even thought you could not really see the face, they both gasped and said "Eric."

"Alright." said Betty as she started to reassess the situation and come up with a status. "We have a Synthodrone 902, or another Eric, running around loose in Global Justice causing havoc."

Drew then said very slowly and with care, "If that's all we have then we are very, very lucky."

"What do you mean Mr. Lipski?"

"When they first connected the 110 voltage, that would have restarted the computer that controlled the programming of the Synthodrone. After it restarted the first thing it would have done would be to start scanning for a signal from the previous drone or any other information source. It probably would have found the wifi signal in the room first and been able to access it from the password that Crackshell would have transmitted when he logged in on his PDA. It would have kept on scanning until..." and then he stopped talking, having a hard time dealing with what they think happened.

Tim carried on when Drew started to falter. "It would have kept scanning for the previous drone until it made connection with the alien Battle computer. The AI stored in Drakken's computer would have been good enough to activate that computer and allow it access to the Synthodrone, Global Justice's computer systems and the entire internet. We believe it tried to fulfill Drakken's original programming intent, to distract the now "Team Possible," or eliminate it entirely. It would have been able to gain knowledge of every item in the same room with it through the files kept in your own computer system and it would have been able to figure out how to use them best for its own goals. This is the Mark nine part of "Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine." The updated and upgraded version of the original plan."

Kim and Ron remembered the drawings they saw on the bathroom wall when their spirits were merged. One was of Eric and the other was the Lowardian insignia that had been carved in golf courses around the world.

After letting all the information soak in that she had been exposed to, Betty asked. "Are you sure about all of this?"

Wade spoke for all of them when he replied, "We're fairly sure. It's the only explanation that fits all of the facts as we know them. With it having access to all of your computers it could change or rewrite any electronic video feeds from your surveillance cameras so it or they could move around without being detected. That's probably how everything went missing from that area. It was moved someplace else and they substituted a video loop to hide it with. Electronic locks, doors, alarms and elevators could have all been overridden. They could be anywhere. "

"They?" asked Betty.

"Remember, the BeBes are missing too. If the two computers had been able to reprogram them, then there could be up to four mobile units to move things anywhere, and we all remember how well just the BeBes were able to steal huge pieces of equipment in less than a second."

Betty then asked of everybody, "Have you got any good news for me?"

Everybody looked around and at each other with none of them saying anything.

Finally Kim stood up and slammed her hand on the table top saying, "I don't know if it's good news for us, but right now, I know they've got me pissed off and that's bad news for them. They tried to break up my wedding."

Ron then stood up and said, "Ya know, I'm pretty pissed off at them myself. They tried to break up my wedding and kill Kim. I've been wanting someone to take out some of the frustration on I've built up over the last couple of days. How about you Wade?"

"Oh, you know I'm pissed off. Nobody outdoes me on the computer to hurt my friends for very long and gets away with it."

Then both Jim and Tim piped in together, "Well we're pissed off because no one screws around with our sister's or our future brother-in-law's heads. That's our job."

Drew then stood and said, "And I'm highly perturbed because no one messes with my friends or my happiness. Not when I just started having both."

"Great!" said Betty now caught up in the excitement. "What are we going to do about it?"

Ron looked at her and gave her a great big smile and said, "I don't know! But I'm hungry! Drew, have you got anything to eat around here?"

Drew thought for a second and asked "How about some waffles? I've got a whole refrigerator full of them."

"Great!" said Ron as the room started to empty of everybody but Betty, as they all headed to the kitchen. "But this time Drew, hold the dill pickles."

Betty sat down and tried to understand what just happened in the room and how in the world they were going to defeat the two computers that had merged into one unit that could make Hitler look like a baby crying for his mother.

But the one question in her mind that over rode them all was, "Dill pickles and waffles?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, What can I say? I couldn't figure out how to wrap this chapter up before moving on, and I'm hungry.

Pop Quiz!  
Now that you know who the villians are and how they came about, etc. do you think they are a viable villian(s) for Kim, Ron, Wade and friends, or did I just create something more lamer than Francis Lurmen (Frugal Lucre)? PM or Review your answer please. [Viable] or [Lame] Even if you like Francis Lurmen.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
I will answer you.

There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	12. Chapter 11

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I would like to thank RedLilyFaire, Flying Spud, demonkiller1234 and monsterenergylover for following this story.

Also Muzzlehatch and LoveBugBaby for favoriting it. Other people I have PM'd, thanking them, but some I couldn't or haven't.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"What are we going to do about it?"

Ron looked at her and gave her a great big smile and said, "I don't know! But I'm hungry! Drew, have you got anything to eat around here?"

Drew thought for a second and asked "How about some waffles? I've got a whole refrigerator full of them."

"Great!" said Ron as the room started to empty of everybody but Betty, as they all headed to the kitchen. "But this time Drew, hold the dill pickles."

Betty sat down and tried to understand what just happened in the room and how in the world they were going to defeat the two computers that had merged into one unit that could make Hitler look like a baby crying for his mother.

But the one question in her mind that over rode them all was, "Dill pickles and waffles?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone sat around the kitchen table as Drew was pulling waffles out of his refrig and nuking them for people, the conversation went on about what they could do.

"Drew?" asked Wade. "How did you come up with the programming skills to create the AI program for the 900 series when the BeBes were such a flop?"

"Oh, ah remember Dr. Freeman and his collection of talking appliances and car? When I had him reprogram some destruco-bots for me, I e-mailed a copy of his programming to myself. The 900's were a variation of that programming."

"Tim is there any chance that we can trace the signal for that Battle computer back to it?" asked his sister.

"No. The signal it uses has a very small range, only eight feet or so. They didn't want it to be detectable to their enemies." he replied. "And before you ask, you can forget about trying to jamb it. You would have to be standing in-between it and the other computer."

"What about the other computer?" asked Ron. "Can we trace or jamb that one? Please pass the syrup please."

"No." said Drew as he sat down a heaping plate of hot waffles. "If we started jamming or trying to trace some of frequencies it uses to communicate with the synthodrone or its computer, it would just start scanning till it found another. We'd have to jamb them all at the same time and so far as tracing the signal, there would be no way to know which one to trace. Here's the butter too."

"What about replicating the original chip for the 900 series?" asked Wade? "We could then monitor the chip to get the frequency off it to see which one to trace. Ron, pass the whip cream please."

"Those ten chips were a special order and I had to plug each one separately into the computer for it to recognize it as one belonging to the drones." answered Drew as he sat a second plate full on the table. "The only way that would work would be if we had the original chip from either Synthodrone 900 or 901. Here's the heated peanut butter. It's easier to spread that way."

As Betty walked into the kitchen, Kim asked, in between bites, "Ah Drew, how did Synthodrone 901 dispose of what was left of 900? Is it possible that chip could still be around?"

Drew stopped eating long enough to have a puzzled look on his face. "I'm not sure now that you mention it. I was busy dealing with the problem of replacing the bendi-straws with regular straight ones. Pass the whip cream please. The overhead on those things was staggering!"

"You know." said Betty as she bit into a pickle. "I may know where the remains of the Synthodrone 901 were sent after the massive cleanup at the Bueno Nacho Corporate Tower."

The sounds of forks touching china ware and sounds of eating stopped and everyone stared at the head of Global Justice as she continued. "I believe the remains were sent directly over to Dr. Renton and Dr Porter at the Robotics Lab at the Space Center in Middleton for study. They may still have it."  
Both Wade and the twins dropped everything and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" yelled Kim. "We can give you a ride down in the Sloth!"

"No need Sis." said Jim.

"We flew up in the." said Tim "Kiminator Mark 5. We can be there." said Jim.

"In less than fifteen minutes." finished Tim.

Wade had a scared and worried look on his face but he followed them out anyway. "Gotta go!"

"Well, said Betty still munching on her pickle. "I had better be off also. I have to start a full search within our Headquarters to make sure they didn't just move to a different section to pick up where they left off, start a full check or our computer systems for intruders or left overs and return one former top agent for disciplinary procedures, although it will probably end up being a slight slap on the hand compared to what he deserves."  
Drew shook his head and started clearing the kitchen table.

"Wait. What?" asked Ron. "You're going to let him get away with that? I mean not only what he said about Kim, but what he did, authorizing that hook up?"

"What choice do I have." she replied with a bit of frustration creeping into her voice. "You have no idea how thinly spread out we are right now. I don't have a single agent to replace him with and right now our prospects for the future are slim. No matter what else he is a competent field agent. If I had one good prospect, I could drop him, but as it is, that isn't going to happen." she crossed her arms as she finished and stared at the floor.

Ron looked at Kim, who took his arm and patted his shoulder, silently telling him that whatever he decided, she would back him all the way.

"Director, have you reconsidered my request about my taking the oath?" he finally asked.

"No, because we saw no real signs of any future commitment on your part. I might be willing to review it though in the light of what's happened."

"Do that." he said looking at Kim. "If you do that, I'll reconsider too."

"Very well. I'll mention it to my superiors after we get out of this mess. In the mean time, I have a trip to make." she said as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Betty left, Kim put her hand on Ron's arm and said, "Ron, would you take me home now please? I guess I'm not quite as 100% as I thought I was."

"Gottcha KP. No problemo." He then took her hand and kissed it. "It's been a rough couple of days, for both of us."

"Ah, before you two go, can I have a word please?" asked Drew from the sink.

"Sure." said Kim. "Something more to add?"

After sitting down at the table, Drew continued. "Yes. No. Nothing more so far as the problem, but I, err... ah...we... Shego and I, have a favor to ask you two."

Kim and Ron sat there waiting for him to continue. He was not comfortable that much was clear.

"Once again, I'm sorry if I hurt either of you rehashing the problem and the history of the 900 series. I really am sorry about that now."

When they acknowledge what he said with a smile and a nod, he went on."Both Shego and I have made some enemies in our lives on both sides of the law. We've tried to make reparations for the damages we did during our take over the world schemes, but some people still hold grudges. Likewise, some of our former associates aren't happy that we went over to the other side and we're doing so well. The main thing that we worry about is our daughter. If something should happen to the two of us, her care would either go to my side of the family or her's. I really don't want either my mother or Eddie to care for her and Shego doesn't want her brothers to have anything to do with raising her, so that narrows it down to just two people that we both trust to raise her properly and raise her as their own."

As Kim and Ron sat there waiting for him to continue, Drew realized that they had no idea whom he was referring to.

"I'm talking about you two." There. He came out and said it.

Kim's eyes went wide from surprise.

Ron looked at him and asked, "Us too what?"

Kim, still staring at Drew, gave a gentle elbow to Ron, who looked at her.

Then at Drew and then back at her and finally back at Drew and said, "Oh."

"Oh!"

"Ohhhhh!" and Ron's eyes went wider than Kim's.

Drew then continued since he now had their attention saying, "It's a big decision and neither Shego or I want this to happen anytime soon, well never at all. We both realize that you two will need some time to think about this and..."

"We'll do it!" answered Kim, cutting him off.

Before anyone else could say anything, she said. "No. Wait. You're right, We need to talk about this, Ron and myself. This isn't a Team Possible decision that I can make by myself. This is a Team Stoppable decision and it will require both of us to agree to it since it would affect both of us." She finished and took Ron's hand and gave it a hard squeeze and gave him her best smile.

She and Ron had talked about the fact that married life might be harder on her than him because they would both have to realize that they would have to know that their partner had as much a vote in all things as each one of them did. Kim had always taken the lead on their missions in high school and Ron had been okay with that, trusting in her. After Ron stepped up, he made it clear to her that he had no desire to change that arrangement, and happily had her back and followed her lead. That's not to say that she didn't switch and let him lead and she had his back. It just wasn't the norm. That was Team Possible.

For Team Stoppable they had agreed to try and share the responsibilities of their lives and decisions. They were to be joint whenever possible and she knew that that would take more effort on her part than Ron's. This was something she wanted to share with him. She didn't know if she could do that with anyone else, but she wanted to, with Ron.

Drew smiled and said, "That's a better answer Kimberly." Drew said as he patted her hand. "And just to let you know, there will be a trust fund set up for her care so that shouldn't be a concern."

"Drew." said Ron. "We asked Shego before we left the hospital, if you two have decided on a name for your daughter. She smiled and said she'd let you tell us."

"Ah. Yes. Well." and once again he looked nervous, but a happy nervous. "We talked for several months about it and after throwing out all the other names we came up with, we decided on Veronica Ann Lipski. It was the only name that we could agree to not to agree on, so that's the name we agreed on."

After a moment, Kim looked at Ron and then back to Drew and said, "You realize that Ann is my middle name don't you?" and then Ron added, "And that Veronica is a female version of Ronald?"

Drew' face took on a mocked look of surprise and said, "Oh it is? I'm sure that that had nothing to do with it. And besides, it's too late now. Little Ronnie's name has already been recorded at the hospital so she can change it later in her life if she wants to. Although I see no reason she would want to.

Do you Auntie Kim or Unca Ronald?"

He smiled as he finished clearing the table, leaving the two young heroes in a state of shocked silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Betty made it down to the base of the hill after leaving the Lipski's home, she heard the sound of the engines of her Global Justice hover jet start up and as she approached it, the doors open for her to climb on board.

After sitting down in the co-pilot's seat and strapping herself in, Agent Du lifted off and set course for their headquarters in Middleton.

After setting it on auto pilot she turned to Du and said. "I believe we need to discuss your future within the Global Justice organization."

He turned to her and waited. His face was stoic.

"It seems that Mr. Stoppable is now reconsidering his decision about joining Global Justice." she said with her face looking straight ahead.

A puzzled look crossed his face as he said, "Wasn't that why you wanted me to put on that little show up there?"

"Yes it was." she replied turning to him. "But in your zeal to accomplish that, you also brought Agent Possible into it when you referred to all of them as "amateurs," as well as Dr Loade. The target was Stoppable. Not all of them. We only wanted to pull him into the organization. Not push her out."

She paused and then continued with a bit of anger in her voice. "I just wish you hadn't signed that damn work order request concerning item number 83976-54, or at least done a better job on following up the results and shut it down."

"I admit that I had counted on Dr Nomore to keep me better apprised of the results, but you and I have discussed trying to find a way to remove items from our storage rooms for identification and disposal."

"Discussion is one thing. Action is another." she said.

"And I did call you, to get your permission before I signed it, giving the okay." he continued non pluses.

"Damn it Du! I was on my honeymoon!" she said, her anger clearly showing now. "I would have okayed a pre-emptive strike against the White House at the moment you called. If you had only waited fifteen minutes more I would have at least thought about what I said." Calming herself, she finished saying, "I don't even recall what was said, only that you almost interrupted us at a most inopportune time."

"I did record our conversation, as per regulations. I could replay it for you if you desire."

"I do not." she said and then returned he gaze to the front of the ship, thankful that when she had seen the work request this morning as they were getting ready for the meeting she had just attended, she had been brought up to date beforehand.

She immediately notified her superiors of all of the details. They replied telling her to hold tight and wait to see how things played out.

Cover up.

She didn't like it and was ready to take all of the blame and face any repercussions from this event, but she thought she had done more good than harm and still thought she had more good to do.

Her husband had warned her about trying to control Ron Stoppable. He had been unable to do that for the four years he had him in high school and that he thought it best to let the lad help when needed and not attempt to control him.

Betty thought that Ron had too much power and didn't like the idea of him being a force unto himself and she thought she could control him enough to guide him and make sure that he used that power for good.

She hoped she made the right choices.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.  
Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 13

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I wish to acknowledge the author G-Go and his story "UNION" for the Lipski's daughter's name. Although G-GO used it for Ron and Kim s first child's name, for my purposes it worked better for Drew and Shego s daughter s name.  
If you haven't read any of his stories, I suggest you stop by and take a look. u/791938/

This chapter is a little shorter than most, but see the bottom of the page about an additional part of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

(Kim) "Ron, would you take me home now please? I guess I'm not quite as 100% as I thought I was."  
"Gottcha KP. No problemo." He then took her hand and kissed it. "It's been a rough couple of days, for both of us."

(Drew) so that narrows it down to just two people that we both trust to raise her properly and raise her as their own. I'm talking about you two." Kim's eyes went wide from surprise.

(Kim) Kim looked at Ron and then back to Drew and said, "You realize that Ann is my middle name don't you?" and then Ron added, "And that Veronica is a female version of Ronald?"  
Drew took on a mocked look of surprise and said, "Oh it is? I'm sure that that had nothing to do with it. And besides, it's too late now. Little Ronnie's name has already been recorded at the hospital so she can change it later in her life if she wants to. Although I doubt that she will want to. Don't you agree Auntie Kim and Unca Ronald?"

(Betty) "It seems that Mr. Stoppable is now reconsidering his decision about joining Global Justice." she said with her face looking straight ahead.  
(Betty) Her husband had warned her about trying to control Ron Stoppable. He had been unable to do that for the four years he had him in high school and that he thought it best to let the lad help when needed and not attempt to control him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim was right. She wasn't as 100% as she thought she was.

The ride back to Middleton had been done mostly in silence. She spent most of the time looking out the window, lost in thought. She felt no ill will towards Drew or Shego over what had happened in the past. Shego was mostly kept in the dark about Drakken's plans and Kim no longer thought of Drakken and Drew Lipski as being the same person. Dr. Drakken died the day after the Lowardian invasion, about the same time that Drew Lipski found himself again.

The idea of another Eric was bad enough along with everything else, but she couldn't shake the feelings that she felt that night so long ago. Nothing that she might have felt for Eric, but the feelings of guilt over how she had treated her best friend up to the point he said those four words that changed everything about how they saw each other.

Everything had worked out for both of them. They started dating, found out how much they truly loved and cared for each other, and eventually became engaged to be married.

But it had been such a damn close thing.

Ron knew she was thinking. Yeah, the previous couple of months, drives like this would be silent, but there was no tension in the air this time. Just quiet thinking. He realized that the meeting had been rough on both of them. A lot of things could have gone a lot of different ways and changed the outcome back then. But there was one thing that he had no real doubts about, his faith in Kim and their friendship. He was just worried that she didn't have that same kind of faith herself. That whole brainwash thing had opened up old wounds that had healed on him fine. They were just scars that he couldn't even remember now what caused them. But for Kim, she remembers herself as being the one that caused those wounds on him. She's probably remembering anytime she might have said or done something to hurt his feelings or ego, forgetting about when she did something to make up for it.

He tried to get her mind off of it by talking about the baby, the chips or by just acting goofy, but it didn't last more than a minute. Quiet thinking time. He gave her her space and let her know that he was there for her, whenever she was ready.

Wade called them on the kimunicator and told them that it wouldn't be till early morning or maybe afternoon before Wade and the twins would be able to cobble together a something to track Drakken's Syntho-computer. The problem was that although they now had the old chip, they would also have to come up with an AI to attach it to, to do the communicating while they tracked it.

Ron said. "Oh. You ve got to have the AI to be the sidekick like me. To be the distraction so you can run the trace."

A quick, but mostly gentle, backhand to his shoulder reminded him that she didn't want him or anybody else calling him a "sidekick."

"You are my partner," she started quietly and her voice grew in volume. "My boyfriend, my better half, my fiance, my husband to be, my lover, my stud muffin, but," and then her voice went gentle again. "You are not my sidekick." and she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder just as the pulled into her parents driveway. After he turned the car off, she reached over and gave him a loving kiss.

"Ron." She said after breaking the kiss. "I'm not normally the clingy type kind of woman, unless I'm excited about showing you off to a bunch of other women while making sure they understand that you are mine, but I really think I need to take a nap right now. Would you mind coming up and staying with me? Like you did last night? Watching over me?"

"Kim. If I weren't any of those things you said I was, I'm still your friend." He said with that silly warm smile of his. It reminded her of his smile just before they kissed at the Junior Prom. "Sure, I'll come up and be with you. But I'll nap in your beanbag chair. You take the bed and no arguments."

The tweebs were with Wade and her father had to work late that night, making up for some of the time off he took. Her mother should be home in about an hour, so Kim left her a note on the kitchen table, telling her where she and Ron would be. As soon as they walked into her room, Ron went over and unplugged her computer, both the power and the internet cables. He then did the same to her cordless phone.

"No way it's gonna happen again." he said more to himself but still it was loud enough for her to hear.

Turning back to her he said. "Do you want one of those anti depressants to help you sleep? I brought them in with me."

She moved closer to him and gave him a warm easy hug. "No. No electronics and no drugs. Like you said, "No way it's gonna happen again." I've got too much to lose."

He hugged her back as he corrected her saying, "We've. We've got too much to lose. "

He then sat her on her bed as he went over and brought her bean bag chair over next to her. It was big enough that he could sit in it and still lean his head against her mattress and still show above it so she could see it.

After she laid down, she reached over to brush his hair and after a few time said, "You are such a gentleman."

"Well don't tell anybody. They'd never believe we came up here to grab a few winks. They might start thinking I was strange or something." he chuckled softly. It was the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

A little over an hour later, Ron heard the door to her room open. It no longer latched since her father had busted through it the other night and they hadn't gotten it fixed yet, but they had just pushed it shut. It wasn't any big deal to hear it open either since the hinges were a little out of alignment. Anyway, he saw Kim's mom just peaking in. Sitting up quickly, he checked to make sure Kim was still asleep and then he moved over and through the door to talk to her mother.

"Ronald, I was just checking on you two to make sure you were alright. Please don't think I was trying to spy on you." she said.

"I know Mrs. Dr. P. You been more supportive and understanding about us than anyone could ask." He gave a small quiet laugh and said, "Especially considering who she picked to have as a husband."

Her face went serious as she pointed her finger at him and said, "Don't you dare put yourself down in front of me Ronald Adrian Stoppable. You may have grown into the fine young man that saved the world, but I'll still turn you over my knee. Kimmie couldn't have picked a better man to marry. And don't you think that it was all your idea." She smiled at him and finished saying, "You two have no idea what your parents and I had to go through to make sure you two had your eyes open and could see what was in front of you two."

Before Ron could ask her anything else, she asked, "How did the meeting go? Did you find out who the bastard is that tried to take my baby from me."

"It's complicated, but basically it boils down to an upgraded version of Eric and no. Drew had nothing to do with this."

"Eric?" she said. "From your Junior Prom Eric? But he's was destroy..."

Suddenly Kim screamed and didn't stop.

Ron turned and was through the door in a flash. Not the doorway but the door. Whatever was left of it was now kindeling .

Kim was sitting up in her bed with her eyes still closed, a look of horror on her face, still screaming. Ron was by her so quickly it was almost as if he had never left her. He tried grabbing her arms to wake her up, but she started fighting him.

Not sure what else to do he yelled, "Kim! KP! It's me, Ron! What s wrong? Worry was frozen on his face as he saw tears running down her's.

Opening her eyes, she looked into Ron's face that was as full of fear as she was feeling. Grabbing onto him like a drowning person would a lifesaver; she held him for dear life, while he held her as she cried herself out. Her terrors and fears, being driven back by just the presence of the man holding her, keeping her nightmare at bay.

"It had been a nightmare. A horrible, sickening, disgusting nightmare." she thought to herself when she could think.

Anytime Ron tried to talk to her she hugged him tighter to her body. Her mother had come in and was trying to rub their back, to loosen their muscles so they could breathe easier.

When she finally could speak in between sobs, she said, "Ron. You have to promise me something."

"Name it KP." He said as he kissed her neck, trying to hold back his own tears. He was just thankful she was calming down. "I swear. Whatever it is, I promise."

"When we find this thing," and she took deep breath and said, "we kill it. I know it's not alive, but we find some way to kill it. Dead!"

Ron pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Her nightmare had been the result of that "thing." Her almost suicide had been the result of that "thing." The regrets of her life she was feeling now were the results of that "thing," fucking with her mind.

Still looking her in the eyes, nodding his head slowly, he said, "You got it KP. We kill it."

"But Ron. When we find Eric, or Syntho Drone 902,or wht ever the hell you want to call him" And then her voice went frigid. "He s mine." And there was no doubt in anyone's mind what she intended to do to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If you want to know what Kim's nightmare was, I'm posting it as a separate story entitled Kim's Nightmare. I'm not going to include it here because I don't want to change the rating of this story and it would.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	14. Chapter 14

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously When she finally could speak in between sobs, she said, "Ron. You have to promise me something."

"Name it KP." He said as he kissed her neck, trying to hold back his own tears. He was just thankful she was calming down. "I swear. Whatever it is, I promise."

"When we find this thing," and she took deep breath and said, "we kill it. I know it's not alive, but we find some way to kill it. Dead!"

Ron pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Her nightmare had been the result of that "thing." Her almost suicide had been the result of that "thing." The regrets of her life she was feeling now were the results of that "thing," fucking with her mind.

Still looking her in the eyes, he said, "You got it KP. We kill it."

"But Ron. When we find Eric or syntho drone 902," And then her voice went frigid. "He s mine." And there was no doubt in anyone's mind what she intended to do to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Possible was headed home after a long evening at the Space Center. It was a government contract and they wanted it completed on schedule. They didn't care about any family emergencies that might take him away his from work.

"Oh, gosh darn those government people." He muttered to himself and then thought, "I guess I should be grateful for the work."

A lot of people blamed all the space research and launching for attracting the attention of the Lowardians in the first place. After the threat had passed, most of the available money had gone into attempting to back engineer their technology which kept James busy for a while, but most of the money went into rebuilding, restructuring the resources and creating better weapons, in case of a repeat attack. James could design a rocket that could go into a low orbit using the same amount of fuel as driving from Middleton to the state's capital, but creating a new weapon assembly to take out an invading ship wasn't really his forte. That was something better suited for his sons, "The little monkeys."

As he pulled into his driveway, he saw Kim's car parked outside the garage. "Good." he thought. "Kimmie is safe and sound at home." Hoping that their lives could finally get back to normal, whatever that was for his family, he went inside.  
After almost 30 years of marriage, as soon as he saw the tired smile on his wife, he knew that that was not going to happen tonight.

"What's wrong Anne? Has something else happened?"

Knowing that she couldn't and shouldn't hide it from him, she said, "The kids came home, Kim wanted to take a nap after their meeting and they went upstairs."

"They?" interrupted James.

She gave him a look that screamed for him to back up and reconsider his last remark or else the best he could hope for, for the next two months would be the couch in the garage.

"Sorry Ann. I know they are both adults and I love Ron like my own son. He's not one of those three legged aliens whose brain is located in their middle leg and is a walking bag of sperm that I called "boys." He loves Kim as much as we do and he would rather die than do anything to harm or hurt her in any way. She couldn't have picked a better man than him to fall in love with. Sometimes I still see him as that goofy kid that just liked to hang around Kimmie. That's wrong and I know it, but..."

"Okay James, you can drop it now. You're forgiven." she said after making sure that she'd gotten her point across. "Like I was going to say, Kim was taking a nap on her bed while Ron was napping on her bean bag chair next to it. I went up to peek in on them to make sure they were alright and I guess I woke Ronald up. He came out to tell me what went on at the meeting. After he started telling me, Kim sat up screaming. She had a nightmare. One that would make Freddie Kruger want to stay awake."

"Oh my ..." he replied. "Is she alright now?"

"For now. We got her calmed down. Well, Ron did most of it. After that, she was able to tell us some of what the nightmare had been about. It wasn't pretty James. Some of my friends at the hospital warned me that nightmares might be an after effect of the brain washing she gone through, but I don't think it was directly because of that. There's something else that's she doesn't want to talk about yet. Anyway, we were able to get her to eat something and then I put both of them in the guest room for the rest of the night. She seems to sleep better with Ron next to her."

"Should one of us go up and check on them later?" he asked.

"I don't think so. So far they done a pretty good job of handling this and their own problems, except when some wacked out super villain comes up with a new plan to try to take over the world. They should know by now when to ask us for help and they both know that we will do whatever it takes."

After a few silent minutes of thought, "I guess you right Ann. They are both capable young adults. Call me if you need me. I need to go up and try and get some sleep myself before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow James? Tomorrow's your usually day off."

"The government moved the launch date up to tomorrow at 3:00. They are delivering the payload in the morning and they want it in orbit by late afternoon, early evening. It has something to do with a new early warning system concerning the Lowardians. I have to make some final calculations to avoid the getting to close to the space science station where Fredrick was. We're getting in touch with the department of defense tonight so they don't launch an attack against the rocket."

"Well. Go up and try and get some sleep then. I'll wake you if they need us."

As he turned to head up to bed himself, he stopped and looked at his wife and asked, "Ann, are you alright?"

Smiling at him for his concern, she answered, "I'm okay James. It just unnerved me a little." She then added, "Oh. Would you take this up with you please?" as she handed him Ron's Kimunicator. "They called Wade and asked him not to call them unless it was very important. I told them I'd take it so they wouldn't just doze waiting for a call."

As he took it and headed upstairs, she finished by saying, "I'll be up in a moment too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim opened her eyes to a dimly lit room with someone's arm around her hip and the owner of the arm was snoring. It took her a second to realize where she was, in her parent s guest bedroom. She no longer really thought of it as her house anymore. Her house was almost finished, the one that she and Ron would be living in after they were married. A few seconds later, she realized why she was in the guest room and whose arm was wrapped around her hip. As she raised her head up off the pillow, she heard a squeak.

Rufus was in a shoe box sitting on the nightstand by the bed looking over the edge at her. He was sitting up in it and looking like he was going to try and wake up Ron.

"Shhhhh. Rufus. I'm okay. Really. He just snores."

Seeming to be content with her answer, he laid back down and went back to sleep. He'd long ago gotten use to his owner's snoring habits.

Slowly turning in the bed so she didn't wake him, she turned to face Ron and had to stifle a chuckle. Sleeping with his mouth open and a little bit of drool running out of it, it wasn't his finest moment. How many times had she seen this same face sleeping in the back of a cargo plane or on a train as they were coming back from one of their missions? Was there always that little bit of drool coming out also?

For just a moment, she saw his face as it had been, back before, "out there, in here." How hard had it been for him to say those words back then, sharing his feelings like that. The main thing on his mind back then was going to get his next Nacho. No worry lines back then. He had them now, even in his sleep.

A part of her started noticing them a couple months ago, but another part was happy about them. It meant he was feeling the unease within her and towards him. She wished she could make those lines disappear.

She thought she knew how. It had been about two months since they had shared themselves with each other. Way to long. But this was not the time or the place. Her parent s house with her father probably listening for any unusual noises come from the guest room and it was too soon for her after her...nightmare.

A chilling thought went through her mind as she tensed up. She started examining Ron face, trying to see if there was anything she didn't remember. She had done this once before in a very private moment. Trying to memorize his face, up close. Every whisker, pore and every freckle. Every line and blemish. She wanted to truly know him at the time.

After looking at him and even smelling his scent coming off his body, she relaxed.

This is Ron. He is real, actually and properly real. This is the reality. Not a dream induced by some machine.

Relaxing again, she took the edge of the sheet and was about to wipe drool off the corner of his mouth when he asked, "You alright?"

"I thought you were asleep." she said after being startled. "Yeah. I'm fine. How long you been awake?" she asked as she wiped his mouth.

"Every since Rufus told me you were awake." he replied as he stretched a little. "Sorry about the snoring by the way. What were you doing?"

"Oh...Just making sure you are...real. Actually and properly." she hesitantly answered.

"Sorry, but yeah. I'm real. Actually and properly." He smiled. "You must be the dream though."

"Why? she asked.

"Because how could I have fallen asleep in a bed if you were in it, if you were real? This must be the dream, and I hope I never wake up."

"After all this time Ron Stoppable, you still manage to surprise me." she said as she lightly kissed him and pulled him into a snuggle/hug.

As she drifted back to sleep, she realized she was looking forward to some of those times when he couldn't fall asleep right away.

But in the very back of her mind, a very, very small part of her wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kim said she felt better. The after effect from her dream had gone, except for the memory of it and the strong desire to finish off syntho Eric, whatever his number was now, herself.

Her mother gave back Ron's Kimunicator to him and handed Kim a box that had arrived for her this morning from Wade when they came down for breakfast. Opening it, she found her suit, her Kimunicator and a note. The note simply said, "Call me on this one!"

Turning it on and pressing the call button, Wade appeared almost immediately.

"Hey Kim. Before you say anything, have Ron turn his Kimunicator off." he said before she could even say hello.

After Ron turned his off and nodded back to Wade that it had been done, he continued, "Okay. I've repaired the problem with the button on yours Kim and the other problems. I've also set it up so it can't be hacked into by anybody or anything. A rotating frequency modulating sub program I installed in it should take care of that problem. I'll tell Ron how to copy it onto his after we're done."

"Good Wade. You still rock."

"Thanks Kim. Your brothers are good. I mean real good. We should be ready to start tracing Drakken's syntho computer's signal with the unit they've been working on around noon. They gave me time to work on your suit. I've disabled all communication programs and devices that I built into it. That will make it impossible for anyone to hack into it and get any info so far as your location or trying to take control of any of its systems or sub systems. Go ahead and put it on. I'll have Ron reprogram his kimunicator while you're doing that."

Kim returned to the kitchen after changing into the suit. Ron had already finished upgrading his kimunicator by the time she returned.

"Okay Wade. Now what?" she asked him.

"Hold your arms straight out in front of you, bend your hands down at the wrists and think "syntho drone." he told her.

When she did as she asked, her suit reformed itself into two blades on top of her wrists that came out about two feet from the tips of her fingers. The edges were razor sharp as well as the tips. "Spankin!"

Wade continued saying, "Since we are pretty sure you re going up against at least one syntho drone, I figured a way to do a quick slash to its outer skin might come in handy. You can cancel them the same way you do the other functions."

"The biggest problem after I made these modification is your shield bubble may not be stable for very long. It depends on communicating with the sensors throughout your suit and that might be compromised, so use it if you have to, but don't count on it for very long. You may have the same problem with the enhanced speed option too for the same reason."

"Monique took a simple modified com unit over to GJ and gave it to Betty. They should be able to muster two dozen agents to help us with the raid on the location once we have it."

"How long do you think it will take us to get a location once we start the trace Wade?" Kim asked.

"The twins will need to make several different attempts from different locations to get an accurate position. They will be using their Kiminator to travel as fast as they can, mmmm, maybe half an hour." he finished.

"So we have to sit on our hands and wait till then?" asked Ron. " Oh mannn. That's the hardest part."

"Sorry Ron, but that's the best we can do." said Wade.

"Well, at least I'll have someone to take my frustration out on this time." said Ron.

"I'll call you just as soon as I have something. Until then get some breakfast."

"Sorry Wade." said Ron. "Like Kim said, you still rock. We'll just have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Not my best chapter, but I wanted to get some things out of the way before the crap hits the fan. Next, chapter the crap hits the fans.

TBC

I want to tak this opportunity to thank all of you that have reviewed any of my stories, favorited them or myself or are following said same. I also want to thank NMR68 for some very good information and suggestions.

I also want to wish CajunBear a speedy recovery and let him know he is in my prayers.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	15. Chapter 15 Crap Starts to Hit the Fan

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than what I wanted, but real world problems happen. This should give you a good taste of what's to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Sorry Ron, but that's the best we can do." said Wade.

"Well, at least I'll have someone to take my frustration out on this time." said Ron.

"I'll call you just as soon as I have something. Until then get some breakfast."

"Sorry Wade." said Ron. "Like Kim said, you still rock. We'll just have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

12:55: Upper Lowerton, Old Warehouse District near a bankrupt DeLorean mfg plant.

A blue, Geo convertible pulled into the empty warehouse. Into the middle of it actually, both side having storage space with the middle being the main off loading area under and overhanging cover.

Two people dressed in gray ninja style, the gray blended in with the concrete and walls, got out. One was wearing a Katanna on his back.

As they had agreed on, they each were to check a side to make sure there were no look outs or any other signs of their quarry. They were to meet back at the car in ten minutes if neither found anything. If one did, they were to contact the other. They were to eliminate any sentries or look outs before the main assault came.

Both figures simply nodded their heads at each other and moved off.

Ron did his sweep in less time than he thought it would take. Rufus running ahead to scout out the areas really cut down on Ron having to be stealthy.

As he returned to the car, he started hearing the sounds of fighting. Picking up his pace to a full out run, he discovered as he got within sight of his Geo, that the problem had already been dealt with. There stood Kim in her battle suit, just shutting down its protective shield, standing over a BeBe android that was lying on the floor.

Doing a quick check to make sure that there wasn't any more in sight, he moved over to where she was standing. "Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied with a smile fixed on her face. "Remember, I can do anything. Besides, I've taken these things down by myself before. No big."

Examining the android, he quickly noticed something very odd about it. There didn't seem to be any damage to it. Whenever Kim had battled them before, the leftovers were usually only fit for reclaimed scrap metal.

Standing back up he asked. "Did you have any troubles with your shield?"

She reactivated the bubble and it came on strong as ever. "No problems." she said as she deactivated it again. "You sure are asking a lot of questions for just the side kick."

Slowly standing back up, he moved to within three feet of her and stared into her eyes. They were the same green eyes that they had always been; it just looked like there was something missing. There was no warmth in them.

Her face suddenly took on a look of pain as she arched back and a blade came out her chest, right where her heart would be. Red blood gushed from the wound and splattered all over his face.

Ron went into shock as the horror of what was happening to her sank in. As she started collapsing to the floor, he heard Kim's struggled voice say, "Kill it Ron! Kill it!"

Still in shock, he pulled his Katanna and swung. A ninja suddenly appeared behind her, still holding the knife in her back. The ninja ducked down with Kim's body, allowing the Lotus Blade, in its true form of a Katanna, to pass over their heads and then sever the head from the BeBe android as it was standing up. The head bounced several feet from him before rolling to a stop.

Kim's body slid off the knife and finished falling to the concrete floor. Ron stared at the lifeless form as blood formed a pool around it. He was still in shock and he couldn't take his eyes off of the body.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"Ron!" said the ninja as it pulled back its hood and revealed her red hair and emerald eyes. Grabbing him and forcing him to look at her, Kim desperately said, "Ron. It wasn't me. I'm right here."

Looking into her face, he paused as the reality sank in. He grabbed her and held her tight as he started to cry. "That was every nightmare I've had for the past nine years rolled into one, Kim. Seeing you die like that, in front of me, without me being able to do a damn thing about it."

"I thought you'd had to activate your shield, which would have destroyed the ninja garb you had on over your suit." he continued as he spoke into her hair.

Having had similar nightmares about him dying in the same way, she hugged him back and reassured him that everything was alright and she was fine. She had activated her suit's stealth mode and was able to sneak up behind it. She knew it wasn't herself, so it had to be a syntho drone. The only problem was that it still hadn't deflated.

When they broke their hug, they both pulled out their kimunicators. Ron went over to the headless BeBe and Kim to the doppelganger of herself.

Activating her's, she said, "Wade. We have a major situation here. I need you to scan this and tell us what in the hell it is before we both loose it or I think I murdered someone." She then pointed it at the body.

"Whoa." was Wade first response. A beam shot out from her hand held device as he ran a full scan on the body. When it was done and he looked at the results, he said, "Well, the good news is that you are not a murderer, but the bad news is really bad."

"Explain Wade."

"It's a BeBe android. Smaller than the normal ones, but it has a syntho drone skin covering it. That allows it to be formed into whatever shape, specifically your shape Kim, desired."

"Wait." said Ron. "What?"

"The android is like the skeleton and muscles of the human body." Wade explained further. "The syntho drone skin is like the skin and fatty layers over top of it. This combination allowed it to be formed into a perfect copy of Kim. Its voice could have been modified to match her from any of her recorded interviews found on the internet. That's probably how they were about to duplicate her features also, from all of the pictures and videos of her. But that's not the worst part of this."

Ron gave a sad chuckle and asked, "Wade, what can be worse than having to fight against an army of someone I love? I mean, I can't even look at the remains of this one, even after knowing what it is, without wanting to have a total nervous breakdown."

Wade paused and then said, "The battle suit this one is wearing, it's real. They must have been able to download the specs from it when they hacked into it while they were trying to brainwash Kim. It's an exact copy of Kim's suit, except it's using the same power source that powers the android. That's why the small amount of red syntho goo kept leaking out after Kim stabbed it through the BeBe's power source. Its suit shut down and didn't repair itself."

"So you're saying we may have an army of BeBe androids, all looking like me and wearing a fully functional battle suit to go through?" Kim asked.

Wade simply nodded.

The silence that fell on the trio seemed to go on forever, even though it was more like twenty seconds, until Ron muttered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"They just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't they?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	16. Chapter 16

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Sorry it has been a while since my last update. Real life crap and trying to get my head back in the story after reading some well written stories here. They had different takes on things that didn't go with mine and I just had to regain my story focus.

I apologize if this seems like a filler chapter, but I had to set some more things up for the big fight coming next and I promise, it is coming next. Some of the things addressed here are a result from the comments left in the reviews and I do appreciate each and every one of them. I'm pretty sure I have responded to all of them in a prompt manner.

Once again thank you for all of your reviews. They help me see somethings I might have missed and in a different way. That helps make the story better and keeps me from sounding stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"So you're saying we may have an army of BeBe androids, all looking like me and wearing a fully functional battle suit to go through?" Kim asked.

Wade simply nodded.

The silence that fell on the trio seemed to go on forever, even though it was more like twenty seconds, until Ron muttered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"They just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't they?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade pondered Ron's comment for a few seconds before he uncomfortably said, "Let me go over these scans for a few minutes and see what else I can find out. I'll call back in a few."

Looking over at Ron, she saw him down on one knee pretending to be examining the other BeBe droid, but really he was just staring at the floor and was pointedly not looking at the "Kim-bot?." He was still shaken up by it. Rufus was trying to calm him down in his own way, rubbing and patting his head while making comforting noises.

Dropping her game face, she went over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder as Rufus jumped down. He knew that Kim would help Ron more than he could now.

"Ron? ...Ron, I'm sorry, but I had to do it that way. I had to do something before it could hurt you or Rufus."

While still hanging his head down, he sighed deeply and said. "I know that Kim. And I know I'm being stupid, like I always am. That ..."thing"... is just some metal, circuitry and a bag a syntho goo wrapped around it, (pause) but for a couple of minutes, I thought it was you." He looked up at her with his eyes watering. "And I saw you die, right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything. If you hadn't yelled at me to kill it, I would have let that other BeBe get up and kill all of us. I froze. I could have lost you for real."

She knelt down and pulled him into her embrace. "It's okay I'm here now. You didn't lose me." We're both here and safe. No. You aren't being stupid, only about thinking you're stupid. You are being too hard on yourself because for a moment, you thought you failed me and didn't have my back. But you did. You did what you always do, your best and it's always been good enough for me."

From the silence, she didn't think he believed her. She figured he needed proof of what she had tried to tell him and maybe, remind herself.

"Ron, do you know what the worst thing about that nightmare was I had last night?"

When he didn't answer she continued. "It wasn't about what they had done to me and it wasn't about what Eric was about to do to me, even though that was horrible. It was about what I thought I'd done to you. I thought I had hurt you so bad that you ended up feeling betrayed and all alone. That I had caused your death because of something I'd said to you."

"Kim, you would never say or do anything like..."

"Shhh.. Not intentionally or willingly, although I've come close a couple of times and I'm so sorry for those times Ron. What I'm trying to say is that I believe that you will always catch me if I fall, like when you dealt with the Lowardians. The same way that you believe I couldn't ever do anything willingly to hurt you like that."

They held each other for a few moments, reconfirming their trust and faith in each other, till Ron said, "We still have a problem Kim. When we come up against them, how am I suppose to know which one of you is you? I mean, you can't take them all on by yourself and the Kim-bots look and sound like you. How will I know which one to fight and which one to help?"

That problem passed through Kim's mind. The suit was not made to hold a lasting mark. Anything they put on it or her, like paint or a magic marker would be repelled by the material or it would fly off after she activated her shields the first time and leave the suit and her looking just like new and just like the Kim-bots.

Wade called back at that moment. Seeing them still embraced he asked if he was interrupting something.

Disengaging from each other, Kim said, "No. What have you got? And please tell me you have something good."

"Mostly a mixed bag.

First, their memory systems have been greatly expanded, probably so they can emulate speech, habits, fighting styles and Kim's personality. More than likely because of the addition of the shell of isomorphic fluid, or syntho goo. They may have copied her fighting styles from all of the video of her on the net.

Second, they probably no longer have a hive mind since their communication chips have been limited to a very close range, like a WIFI router usually doesn't extend outside the house, so they can't be in constant contact with each other. Possibly this was done to limit the chance of detecting their signal. This means that the others probably aren't aware that these two have been destroyed.

Third, because they now have that shell of isomorphic fluid around them, their super human speed capabilities have been greatly reduced. They're still fast, just not so fast that you can't see them, more like humanly fast.  
And fourth, since their shields are now tied into their primary power source, they won't be able to keep them on for very long at a time. They can do this a lot more times than if they had left it like the original but now after about three or four seconds, it would cause a power drop to their processors and that would result in a shutdown."

"Anything else Wade?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. One more thing and this could be a big help. They are using some of the old circuit board from the DeLorean's onboard computer system for their tracking system. Possibly because they are scrounging for parts, trying to hide any intel on how many they've built. Those old boards had a crystal on them that resonates at a specific frequency, one that I might be able to track. I'm moving a spy satellite into a geosynchronous orbit now to see if I can track them."

"Funny." he thought to himself. "It looks like one is just moving out of that area. There weren't supposed to be any others here for another two hours."

"That's real good Wade." said Kim. "Ahh...We've got another problem though. Ron needs to be able to tell the difference between me and those Kim-bots. I can't take them on myself and he's afraid of attacking me instead of one of them. Can they alter their appearance if we find away to make my suit different?"

Wade only thought for a moment before he started shaking his head. "No. They won't be able to change their form. That's the shape they were manufactured in and I find nothing indicating they can polymorph. And no, you won't be able to alter the appearance of the suit. When I designed it, I made it so that it wouldn't be able to be marked with a paint or any kind of tracking device that could be traced. That was so your stealth mode couldn't be compromised. If I were still able to communicate with it I could alter the reflective qualities of it to change its color, but I disabled any communication with it that so they couldn't hack into its systems again. We're stuck on that one, unless you guys can come up with something."

"Wade." said Ron. If their suits are the same as Kim's, can you hack into theirs?"

"Good idea Ron, but I already tried. They've changed the access codes. I could crack them but it would take time and I would only be able to control one suit at a time. More than one suit at the same time, it ain't gonna happen."

One of Wade's computers went "Ding!"

"Good. The satellite's in place." he said as he started typing on his keyboard. He then looked closely at the monitor and said. "Okay. I'm seeing about thirty individual blips, but don't count on that being all. The signals from those crystals are getting bounced around in the storage area of the old factory where they're all gathered in and it's becoming blurry, so there could be more. There is only one outside. It's looks like it's heading back to the others from the...shit."

"What's wrong Wade?"

"Hang on. It looks like it's headed back from the area that the Global Justice agents were suppose to meet at." He typed as he adjusted the satellite to focus on that area. The picture he brought up from an overhead view did not look good.

"All the GJ agents are down." he said as he typed fast. "I'm calling up the surveillance camera from their SUVs."

Hitting rewind, he started it re-playing it from a point when all of the agents were still standing. They were getting ready for their assault when carrying a box, wearing a battle suit; Kim Possible walked up to them and started talking to Director Betty.

"Kimberly." said Betty. "I thought you two were headed over to the old warehouse."

Without missing a beat, the smiling Kim, who was really a Kim-bot, said, "We were, but my IT person came up with these radios that would allow communication with everyone. He says that these can't be traced and I thought it important enough to bring them over for you. Once you all have them on, I'll activate them with a master controller, that way there will be less chance of anyone picking up a bunch of radios activating as oppose to one signal being sent out."

Once Betty announced that they were all in place, the Kim-bot pulled out a small control box and pushed a button. All the agents started reeling in pain as a strong electric shock went through their heads, knocking them all unconscious before they even fell to the ground. The Kim-bot then pulled out a radio from its side pouch and said. "Global Justice forces have been neutralized. Check the old warehouse for Kim Possible and her sidekick."

After the Kim-bot left the area on the recording, Kim reached over to the "dead" one that she "killed" and checked inside its side pouch. There was a radio just like the one used that took down GJ. These two had been warned by the other one.

"So Wade, it's going to be just us to take this whole thing down? I can't go full Monkey on these guys for fear of what damage it might do to that Lowardian computer's power source thingie and I might hurt Kim. What about the twins?" asked Ron?

"Their new rocket fuel burned out the injectors on the Kiminator Mark 5 just as they finished getting this location for us. They finally managed to land it safely but they lost control for a while. By the time they were able to put it down, they were on the other side of upper Upperton. It's a two hour drive from there to where you guys are. No other backup can get to you in less time."

"Okay Wade." said Kim with a sigh. "We have to figure a way for us to get in there then."

"That should be easy Kim. If they have any cameras set up and since you look like the others, you should be able to just walk in. Getting Ron in will be the problem."

"That shouldn't be a problem Wade." said Ron in a flat voice. "I've got my ninja skills combined with a little of my MMP. I can get in without being seen."

"Okay." said Kim. "That's our plan. Everything else, we'll just have to wing it. Don't try and call us Wade. It might give us away and we ll call you afterward." And she thought to herself, if we can. "Send us a map to get us there."

After getting the map and signing off, she looked over at Ron again. He was back to studying the floor.

Putting her hands on his shoulders she said in a force kidding way, "Hey. It's no big. We've been through tougher sitches than this before and came out on top."

He looked up and gave her a brief smile. "I know. It's just that I never realized how close I've come to loosing you over the past two days. One way or the other. Someone trying to kill you or drive something between us. I just want to see you safe and us happy. And this thing is looking like our worst sitch ever."

"Look, I've invested way too much time in you Ronald Stoppable, to let some little thing like this get in the way of our happiness together and we will come out of this safe and sound. Together," She then hugged him tightly. "or not at all."

As they were getting ready to head to the mfg. plant and meet their fate, Kim said. "Besides all of that, I've got a much more important question on my mind after we're done."

"What's that Kim?"

As she looked once more at the body of the Kim-bot lying face down she asked, "Does my super suit really make my butt look that big?"

He gave her a confused look and then a smile as he said, "Hey. I'm the one that's supposed to be making the jokes to make you feel better."

Kim squeezed his hand, smiling at him. "Just this once, let me return the favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

What? No life or death cliff hanger?  
Not this time. Trying something new.  
Don't get use to it though.

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	17. Chapter 17

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This story has passed the 10,000 views mark and I want to thank each and every person that has given it a read, a review, followed this story or even followed me. To the readers and followers, I'm glad that the story has entertained you enough to want to come back for more and I hope it lives up to your expectations of a "good story."  
To the reviewers, you have helped me in writing it. Anything that I may have missed or didn't think worth mentioning that you thought noteworthy, I have addressed and/or corrected.  
Whether I used a single sentence or a full paragraph, they were addressed. Questions about the story just prove to me that you are reading it and I happily answer each and every one as I did each review.

So once again, "Thank you all."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"As they were getting ready to head to the plant and meet their fate, Kim said, "Besides all of that, I've got a much more important question on my mind after we're done."

"What's that Kim?"

As she looked once more at the body of the Kim-bot lying face down she asked, "Does my super suit really make my butt look that big?"

He gave her a confused look and then a smile as he said, "Hey. I'm the one that's supposed to be making the jokes to make you feel better?"

Kim squeezed his hand, smiling at him. "Just this once, let me return the favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the old manufacturing plant went the way Wade thought it would. Uneventful. Ron was using his Dragon Style ninja training so he was invisible to the naked eye, but Kim could still feel his presence near her and that gave her strength. He had always been there for her, in one way or another. Pushing the self destruct button in a lair, retrieving a stolen item while she held off the bad guys, making some lame joke to relieve the tension, saving the world and her from two aliens bent on global conquest or just holding her and looking into her eyes to tell her he loved her.

Had she really given back to him even a portion of what he'd given to her and why was she wondering about this now? She knew she should be in full mission mode, thinking about what was to come instead of wondering about how she treated Ron in the past. Maybe it was because she really didn't have a good feeling about this. They had gone up against the odds and beaten them so many times in the past. Why did she doubt their abilities now? Law of averages catching up?

Ron had stepped up his game a lot since he had control of his MMP. That was one of the reasons they were going to spend their honeymoon in Japan. Sensei wanted to do the Japanese Tea Ceremony for them as well as have a special ceremony for Ron having achieved the next step to being a full Master over even more of the elements of MMP.

This time though, he was going to have to hold back his powers to make sure that nothing damaged the alien computer and run the risk of destroying the world and they still hadn't found a way to make sure that he could tell the difference between herself and the other Kim-bots.

The one time she didn't bring her make-up kit! But that would only have worked if he was looking at her face. Not really a good idea in a fight, to be looking at another person's face all the time.

Since it wasn't Ron she doubted, then it had to be herself. They had been able to undo her brainwashing, together, but her mind and emotions were still stirred up by what it had cause her to do to others and what it had forced her to remember. She was the liability in this coming battle. She was the unknown element and that worried her.

xxxxxxxxx

Ron and Rufus both were watching and guarding Kim as they walked out in the open from the warehouse to the plant. Neither of them saw any signs of them being observed or watched in any way. What Ron did see worried him. Kim looked preoccupied and distracted; her mind was not where it should have been.

On the upcoming battle.

xxxxxxxxx

Once they were inside and under cover, Ron appeared and asked her, "Okay Kim. What's the sitch?"

Slightly startled but knowing what he was asking, she simply said, "What do you mean? I was just trying to walk like I thought one of those Kim-bot would walk."

"Not what I meant Kim and that wasn't that kind of walk. That was a "dead Kim walking," kind of walk." he said as he got right in her face and looked her right in the eye.

Kim dropped her gaze and slowly said, "Alright. I'm...worried."

Ron backed off and after a couple of seconds and calmly, with a hint of worry, asked, "About what Kim? Me?"

"No. Not you." she answered. She paused and Ron waited for her to put it into words. "Ron. I still feel ...I still feel like a broken doll... that someone tried to put back together. All jumbled up inside, not really sure that everything's back in the right place. I'm worried that I might let you down in there and I don't want to let that happen. I could never forgive myself or live with myself."

Ron thought about what he was going to say next because it could either make or break her, and he'd spent most of his life trying to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her. He didn't ever want to be "the bad thing."

"So you're worried? Maybe you're a little bit afraid of not holding up your part?" After she nodded, he continued. "Welcome to my world. Kim, this could be the worst sitch we've ever been in. If we can't stop these things, they could try and quietly take over key spots in all the governments in the world. If they can replicate you, what's to keep them from doing the same to anybody else? All of the world's leaders? I'd be worried if you weren't worried. Personally, I'm scared spit less." Here he tried several times to spit and nothing came out. "See? Even Rufus is worried."

Looking at Rufus, she sees him nodding his head going, "Un huh, un huh, un huh."

"But this is probably just bad case of pre-battle jitters. I've got an idea that might help during the fight, but we have to wait till just before we start it before I try it."

"Look, I know you've been through a lot in the last few days, more than anybody ever should go through in a lifetime, but I also know in my heart that when the time comes, you'll do just like you always do and be the best example of a hero possible. Some day "our," children will look up the word "Hero," in the dictionary, or online, and do you know what it will say?"

"See Kim Possible."

She closed her eyes and pulled him into a tight hug as she whispered in his ear, "It will say "See Kim Possible/Stoppable and her husband Ron Stoppable. Two people who weren't perfect, but they always did their best, no matter what the odds." As she pulled back from him, with her arms still around him, she added looking down at Rufus, "And that goes for a Naked Mole Rat named Rufus too."

One more hug and they broke their embrace as Ron said, "So, you're not perfect. That's a good thing."

When she gave him a questioning look, he replied, "If you were perfect, I'd never be able to win any of the arguments we might have after we're married. I'd like the option of choosing top or bottom if I win for the makeup session afterwards."

She gave him a light smack on the arm and said, "I could flip you for it."

"You with you knowing sixteen forms of Kung Fu, yeah, I bet you could flip me for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the map of the plant that Wade had downloaded to her Kimmunicator, they carefully made their way to the main entrance of the small assembly area where all the Kim-bots should be located.

Using a small retractable goose necked video camera, part of her Kimmunicator, she bent it around and took a picture of the room. It showed it to be maybe forty feet across and no idea how deep. It also had equipment similar to what she remembered from when she and Rufus were able to destroy their "Hive," several years ago. This equipment was used to create more of the BeBe androids, but it wasn't in use at the moment.

They retreated back to what they considered to be a safe distant from the doorway so they wouldn't be overheard.

Looking at the picture, it gave them some disheartening information. On the bright side, the room's width only gave five of the bots at a time to fight them without getting in their own way. On the dark side, Wade had given them a pretty good guess so far as their numbers.

"Okay Kim." said Ron. "You're the lead. What's the plan?"

She kept looking at her Kimmunicator thinking that some plan would start forming. The only thing she could see were reasons that any ideas she had before they got there wouldn't work. The room was too wide for Ron to take point and let her guard his back. In a single line formation, the bots could come around them and attack from either side; bringing her up to fight and then he wouldn't know which one to attack if he got distracted with his own skirmish. Side by side attack starts off with the same problem that single line formation would end up with. Back to back would limit their movement and restrict their fighting abilities.

A plan formed in her mind. A very bad plan to her way of thinking, but she'd run it by Ron and see if he had anything better.

"Okay. Using the same invisible ninja skills that got you in here with, see if you can get on the other side of those Kim-bots. When I come in and start to attack them, you start attacking them from the other side. Rufus can do the same while hitting them low and stay out of their sight. Hopefully we can surprise them and catch them in a pincher move." she finished knowing that the best they could hope for would be maybe one of them surviving long enough to take the AI computer.

Some things had to be done to keep the world safe.

She really didn't see either of them lasting longer than that. Both of them surviving this battle, wasn't really in the cards. Ron would have the better chance. She would be the distraction for him this time with them paying more attention to her, like they had since this whole thing began. With his Ninja skills and MMP and with her being the Kim-bots main target, he could survive this. He wouldn't like it. Heck, she wasn't jumping up and down for joy at the prospect of dying here, but at least one of them might live through it.

She looked at him and asked what he thought. It only took a second for the disappointment to show on his face. He had already run through everything in his own mind and this is what he thought she would come up with. It was the only option available with what she knew.

"I like this plan!" he finally said with a great big smile on his face. "This is a great plan! Except you left one thing out."

"What's that?" she asked hoping he hadn't foreseen what would she expected to happen to her.

His grin changed to a warm and gentle smile as he said, "You forgot that we came in here, together. That means that we go in there together, we get the job done together and we leave here, together. Or not at all."

"Busted." she thought to herself.

"Now. While I was trying to figure out how to change the color of your battle suit, I came up with couple of ideas. One, they probably know all of your sixteen forms of Kung Fu. They could have downloaded them from movies or training tapes on the net. Why don't you show them your seventeenth form that we've been working on all spring? Monkey Kung Fu. They won't be expecting it and they won't know how to counter it. Defend against it yes, counter attack it, no.

Plus one, for you.

Number two. We both know that your suit's shield don't work against the Lotus Blade. Wade says it's a physical reality vs. a meta-physical non-reality kinda thing. All I know is that it works. Anyhoo, doing the same thing I did when I drained Shego's power in the Hospital, I want to try and put some of my MMP, which is what the Lotus Blade uses, into your suit's knives. If it works, their shields won't be able to stop your knives and it may help you cut through their metal bodies."

"Plus two, for you."

"So pop those bad boys out here so I can get started. It'll take me a few minutes."

"Ron, won t that cut down on your MMP and your fighting abilities, if you use some of your power up on me?"

"Naaaa...well...? Maybe a little on my speed. I mean I won't be like a blue blur ginsueing my way through them and maybe my Dragon style stealth will be a little wacked, but believe me when I say this. You are not going in there until I do everything I can to help you. We are both going to be busy and we are going to need everything and anything we can get so let me help, please?"

Relenting to his desires, she raise her arms to hold them in front of her and thought "syntho drone." The blades extended from the tops of her wrists. Holding them out for Ron, he pulled back his hood, touched them on their non-cutting sides, and started moving his hands up and down the blades after he closed his eyes. His hands started glowing blue and slowly, so did her blades.

A lock of his hair fell across his forehead and she so wanted to reach up and put it back in place. It would have been a simple gesture just to show him how much she cared for him. He would have needed a hair cut before the wedding.

It was almost funny she thought. In reading up for their trip to Japan, she was looking through the traditional dress for Japanese women and had run across an article about hair. It seemed that the Japanese women had long been associated with long, meticulously kept hair, and vice versa. An expression, "A woman's hair is her life." was typical of those times. Thus, a woman cutting her hair, when done by her own choice represented her resolve to make a dramatic break with her own past: to divide time between "the old her" and "the new her" she became after cutting it."

Kim thought at the time, that it had sounded a lot like her. She had always had long hair and had taken pride in it. She worked at keeping it in good shape, washing and towel drying it and brushing it one hundred times every night. Well, all most every night. She was still proud of it though.

Pride. Her own pride and desires had been one of the things that had caused her to hurt Ron in so many ways. Not bothering to get him out of that locked janitor closet at the dance, not supporting him right off when he wanted to be the Mad Dog mascot, not wanting to go to the junior prom with him because he was low on the "food chain." If she could do it all over again she would just cut her hair and...cut her hair?

"An individual's resolve to make a dramatic break with her own past: to divide time between "the old her" and "the new her" she became after cutting it." It couldn't be that simple. Could it? An outward sign of repentance of what she'd done. A way to totally forgive herself for what she'd done to Ron in the past. Ron, who only ever wanted to help and encourage her, Ron, who gave her his love, without condition, without limit, and without reservation.

Cut her hair. Or better yet have Ron do it. He was the one that she had done all of those things to.

Don't try and change her suit. Change her!

She could hardly stand still, wanting him to finish what he was doing so they could do this. Now that the idea was in her head, she was almost bursting to get it done.

When he finished and her blades now glowed the same blue as the Lotus Blade, she asked, "Can I retract them without losing the glow?"

"Well, yeah." he replied.

"Good!" She was getting more and more excited as she thought about it. Retracting the blades, she gathered her hair like she was going to tie it in a ponytail, but instead of pulling to the back of her head, she pulled it up to the crown of her head and held it there tightly.

"Cut it Ron! Cut it right here. That's how you will be able to tell me apart from them!"

When he understood what she wanted him to do, he said," Kim I'm not going to cut it that short! You've always been so proud of how it looks, how long it is and how... how flippy it is."

"Ron, please. For more than just one reason, cut it here." she pleaded, indicating the spot just below her hand, next to her head.

Reluctantly, he brought the Lotus Blade up and put it where he could cut it without cutting her. She closed her eyes and said to herself, "I do this to pay for what I've done to dishonor and hurt him and do away with those shameful acts so we can move on with our lives together."

As he cut the bundled hair, the blade surprised him and glowed blue as it sliced through her hair and for a brief second, so did her entire body.

Looking at the hair left on her head, he expected to see something that looked like someone had tried to trim it with a weed wacker at best, but it looked almost like it had been styled. Incredibly short, even shorter than Yori's, but still styled. Holding the hank of hair, he said "Kim. It's done. It's cut"

Without opening her eyes, she asked, "How do I look?"

Ron almost laughed and said without hesitation, "Beautiful. As always. Just a little different."

She felt different. Lighter, less encumbered. She really didn't know how to describe it, but she felt alive and like someone had removed a great weight that had been holding her down. Running her hands through what hair was left, she opened her eyes and softly laughed.

At first, Ron thought she was losing it when she laughed. Just a few moments ago she had been somber and ready to go Kamikaze in a room of Kim-bots. Now she sounded like she was getting ready to go to a party.

Then she looked at him. Her eyes looked alive, excited, feral, confidant and more things than he had words to describe.

She turned to him and took the hank of her long hair from him and threw it on the floor. She then pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted about ten seconds, but three seconds into it, his toes curled.

Twice.

And stayed that way.

After breaking the kiss, she said in a low but excited voice, "For luck. That's what Leia did to Luke, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." he answered. "But you are definitely NOT my sister!"

She smiled and said, "Are you ready to go there and kick some old Kim Possible butt, about fifteen times, fifteen for you and fifteen for me?"

He swallowed and said, catching her excitement, "Okay. Same plan as we discussed?"

She shook her head and said, still looking him in the eyes, "That plan was stupid and for losers and we're not losers. We go in together, side by side and we kick their collective asses."

"Oh, and just before you take one of them out, remember one of the things that I did that hurt you in the past and channel that into each of them, cause the new Kim will never do that kind of thing to you again. That's what I'm going to do. Psychological therapy in a physical manner."

"You got it Kim!" came his answer with a great big smile as he was totally caught up in her excitement now.

"Oh and Ron." She added before they went over to the door. "After we get finished with this thing, we go someplace and see about that smile on your face that a mortician won't be able to get rid of."

Gulping, he replied. "Make it someplace without windows cause you might shatter the glass before we reach that point."

With their backs to the wall, they inched their way to the door opening and he whispered, "We go in on three."

Smiling at him, she winked and nodded her head.

Staring into each other's eyes, they both said at the same time, "Three!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Sorry I didn't get to the actual fight, but I had to clear up a few things, mostly with Kim. She had some issues that needed to be dealt with before she could move on. Both with the fight and their lives together.

Did I stack the cards in their favor? Only half. The other cards are still face down.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

After a 25 hour internet outage in the state of Indiana and parts of Ohio, I'm posting this, but I'm 2/3 through the next Chapter so I should post this weekend again.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	18. Chapter 18

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"You got it Kim!" came his answer with a great big smile as he was totally caught up in her excitement now.

"Oh and Ron." She added before they went over to the door. "After we get finished with this thing, we go someplace and see about that smile on your face that a mortician won't be able to get rid of."

Gulping, he replied. "Make it someplace without windows cause you might shatter the glass before we reach that point."

With their backs to the wall, they inched their way to the door opening and he whispered, "We go in on three."

Smiling at him, she winked and nodded her head.

Staring into each other's eyes, they both said at the same time, "Three!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the room, she went left while he went right. Planting her foot down, she gave an augmented power push and leapt into the air while putting a spin on it. She moved her arms straight out from her body and extended her blades.

Had Ron been watching her instead of moving up on two of the Kim-bots on his side of the room, he might have described her as looking like a ballerina doing a perfect pirouette or a figure skater doing a perfect scratch spin.

If the two Kim-bots seeing her descend towards them had the ability of imagination, they would have described her as a red, blue and white spinning top of doom. Just before she touched the floor, her blades ripped through the bots' outer flesh shell. By the time her feet had touched the floor, her blades had started to tear apart at the outer metal casings. Kim leaned in and her blades found the inner circuitry, which, for some reason, did not respond well to the conductive syntho-goo that was now washing over them and shorting out their delicate electrical components.

"That's for not believing Yori when she said that Stoppable-san was a great hero, that he'd saved the Lotus Blade and defeated Monkey Fist." Feeling better about herself, she called out, "That's two down!"

Ron may not have been a blur, but he was moving pretty damn fast. The nearest two bots to him were still looking at Kim as she landed so the first got stabbed in it's main processor before it even realized someone else was there. "That s for when I deflected an exploding golf ball that saved you and Shego. The only one that got thanked was Rufus for tossing the Centurion Project on to your arm!" Moving to the other side of the first, he extracted his blade without it ever having come to a full stop, turning full around and in one fluid motion brought the blade down in a diagonal strike against the second, severing the main motivator relay for the lower half, causing a neural feedback that shut it down. "Later you lied to me to avoid going trick or treating, just so you could be with Josh at a party."

"Daaang. I guess I did still have a little bit of anger towards Kim." he thought as it felt good to mentally voice his resentment about that time and do something about it. "I wish they had made some Mankey-bots though. That would have made this so much sweeter." He said however, "Plus two more. Total of four!"

One came at Kim head on. She threw a right fist to it's face and her blade got hung up on something inside it. Another came up from her now unprotected right side. She threw a right kick to it's chin but it activated it's shield and put a shield bubble around itself. Using the bubble as a spring board, Kim kicked it with both feet and pulled herself free from the first one's face and then jabbed the second bot with a left to the chest, disconnecting it's main power source in the process. "That's for when I tried to change him with that stupid haircut he didn't want in the first place. I just had to prove that I knew what was best for him. Wrong again Possible!"

"Up to six now!" she yelled to Ron.

From up above the area, in the girders over head, a pair of eyes watched the two young adults wade into battle. "Wow!" said the eye's owner. "Those two definitely need to get laid more often!"

On they fought, losing track of time, only thinking about the battle. Ron had taken out another two, but he didn't have time to announce it. Seeing that his blade was penetrating their shields, they switched to a different tactic. Two would get close to him while he was engaged with others and then activate their shield bubbles at maximum size, for an instant. It was like him being the ball in an old fashioned pinball game with their shields being the bumpers. After several hard hits, he leapt free of them into a clear space and came at them from behind again, though not as fast as he had been at the start. "Kim. I lost count. Where are we at?"

They had been trying to use the same tactic with her, but she had managed to avoid any serious hits by leaping out of their reach and the fact that she was using two blades instead of one, even though she wasn't as skilled with the two as he was with the one, helped keep them back.

"Not sure myself now, Ron. Just keep going till we run out of them." she yelled back.

All of the Kim-bots not engaged in fighting stopped, looked at Ron and in a chorus said one word. "Ron?" as some then jumped over the battle line, switched to stealth mode in mid flight and disappeared before landing.

As he was about to impale one in front of him and then strike at one to the side, he heard Kim's voice yell, "Ron, look out behind you."

Glancing to check on the new problem, he saw nothing, but before he could return his attention to the one in front, he felt two hits. The first on to the jaw from the bot he was getting ready to strike in front of him and then another blow came to his stomach from an unseen attacker. As he fell back to try and recover, he felt another attack the back of his head. He tried to sweep the blade around him in a full circle to clear his immediate space to buy himself some time to recover, but he hit two invisible bots, bringing them out of stealth mode, before he completed it. As he faced the two, he knew he was in trouble having been knocked looply, so he started to call on more of his MMP to regain his awareness. Just as his eyes turned blue to call on his power, a clenched double fist hit him one last time to the back of the head before he went down.

Having heard a voice that sounded like her's yell a warning to Ron, she knew what they were going to do. They were going to use her voice and his name to distract him and gang up on him. Knowing that her warnings would be worthless now, she quickly located where he was, just after he had taken the unseen blows to the back of his head. Several jumps and a hand spring brought her close to him as she saw him crumple to the floor.

A final leap brought her into a protective stance straddling his prone and unconscious body. Seeing that several of the bots were already in her shield's range, she activated it for the first time. Those bots, and it sounded like some that she hadn't seen, were thrown away from her, much as they had tried to do with her and Ron. They went flying and took out several more as they hit them, kind of like a bowling ball knocking down pins.

After shutting down her shield like Wade had warned her to do to conserve it, she looked around and saw over a dozen of her duplicates left that weren't using stealth mode. She had no idea how many of those there could be.

Rufus had been doing his part, hitting them low and stay out of their sight. She couldn't see him now so he was still sticking to the plan.

This was bad. Ron was down so she was on her own, she had no idea how many more times she could count on her own shields to work, her blades weren't glowing as brightly as they had been when they started and the two of them were now surrounded by Kim-bots. She had taken several blows, nothing as nearly as bad as he had taken, but she was feeling them and knew that she was down to maybe seventy or seventy five percent.

"Ron, this would be a good time for you to get up now and help me." she muttered to her fallen fiance.

"Oh, I don't think he'll be getting up in time to save you from being killed. That is, unless you surrender yourself to me and come along quietly." said a male voice from the back of the room.

All of the Kim-bots had stopped where they were as they waited for the slow, yet very loud, footsteps of the "man" to approach. As she saw the dark figure start to come to where she could see him, she knew she didn't need to see his face to know who it was. She had seen and heard him yesterday, in her nightmare.

"Eric." she growled the name even before he had stopped behind the line of androids.

"Why Kim, I'm flattered. You remember me, but then I always meant for you to remember me. Too bad we didn't get a chance at to go to "finish," our date. That might have been even more memorable. Have you enjoyed that little special bit of coding I had implanted in your brain yet? You'll never be able to get that one out. It's in way to deep. You'll be dreaming about that for the rest of your life. Which is real and which is the dream?" he said with a smug smile on his fake face.

He then held up a small pink object and said, "And I don't think that this gross little thing will be coming to your rescue either this time, if it can ever do anything again."

Kim could see that it was Rufus. She couldn't tell if the little guy was just unconscious or...something else.

As soon as he gave her enough time to identify the mole rat, Eric tossed it in the far corner like a piece of trash. "You see, we learn from our mistakes. Now, what's it going to be? You surrender now, abandoning your sidekick and retain the hope of escaping some day to defeat us in the future or stand with the loser and you two lose together, for the last time?"

She answered, "So which one are you? 902 or any up to 909? You all look and sound so much alike that I can't tell the difference. You all sound like a typical syntho-drone. Some might say pretty to look at but nothing really on the inside where it counts, except for a bunch of goo."

Chuckling he said, "Does it really matter? We all have the same memories, and share the same mind now. And that by the way is your one stall question. No more. No hopes of stalling till your sidekick can get up."

"Now answer the question in the next ten seconds or they attack. Will you surrender or die with the loser?"

She remembered saying, "Some things have to be sacrificed to keep the world safe." Of course she was thinking about herself at the time.

Ron saying, "Together, or not at all." and then herself saying, "for what I've done to dishonor and hurt him and do away with those shameful acts so we can move on with our lives together."

"No question at all." she replied with pride and love in her heart as she assumed a battle ready stance.

"I..."

"Will not..."

"Let you..."

"Hurt him..."

"Let's see how your fakes stand up to the real thing. A woman protecting the man she loves, just like he always did for me, so bring it on goo boy. Let's dance, one last time."

The smug smile left Eric's face and was replaced with a scowl as he said, "Too bad Kim. It could have been, ...interesting."  
He then said to the Kim-bots, "Kill them. Kill them both."

As they started to advance towards Kim and Ron, a green and black clad figure made her final leap from over head to the main floor.

"My, my. Looks like someone found one of my old Christmas wish lists. A room of Kimmies and no one will object if I play a little rough and break a few." She said as both of her hands ignited with green plasma, highlighting the smirk on her face.

Both Kim and Eric said in unison, "Shego?"

"Shego, What are you doing here?" asked Kim, first to recover from the shock of her arrival.

"Nerdlinger called us for help as we were getting ready to leave the hospital. He said you might need some back up. He said something about everybody else had crapped out on you guys. Hope your mom doesn't charge too much for babysitting little Ronnie." she said while watching Eric's every move.

"Shego, what s going on here?" Eric asked in a demanding voice. "You work for Drakken!"

"Yeah, well you see that little arrangement has changed over the years." she replied.

"Why? Wasn't he paying you enough money? That's why she (indicating Kim,) was brainwashed to report to you that Contingency Plan Nine, Zero, Zero Mark Nine was in effect. So you could relay that information to Dr Drakken like a good little lackie."

At the word "lackie," the plasma around Shego's hands ignited again and burned twice as bright.

"Are you talking to me?" Shego asked him in a quiet and dangerous voice. "Are you talking to me?" she said again in a much louder voice. "Are you standing there talking to me calling me a lackie?"

"Fire in the Hole!" She yelled as she started throwing plasma left and right at the Kim-bots. The first one didn't seem to be ready as the green plasma hit it's "flesh," and boiled it's isomorphic fluid in an instant. With the sudden loss of memory, it's processor shut the system down awaiting a restart. The others had their shields wink on long enough to protect them from the blast and then wink off.

"Reassign FOF (Friend or Foe.)" yelled Eric. "New Shego designation; Foe."

"Shego Run!" yelled Kim. "You couldn't take on one of me the first time I wore the battle suit, let alone this many."

"Yeah, but I learn from my past mistakes too." With that, she spread her fingers out and brought her hands up to face the main group of remaining Kim-bots. Separate flames sprouted from each one like mini-flamethrowers and engulfed the group, as she kept the flames well away from Kim and Ron. Eric wisely retreated out of range of the attack. All of the remaining bots, including the seven that were using the stealth mode shield came on to protect themselves.

Shego had been working on this new attack for some time, but the question was how long she could keep a sustained sheet of plasma flame going like this. Wade had told them about the flaw in the bots shields and that it would take about three or four seconds of them being on continuously before there could be any hope of them shutting down. Shego's problem was that this attack used up a lot of her power in a short space of time. The only time she used it, she only fired very short bursts, to drive her intended targets undercover. She never tried it for any length of time. Plus the fact that she was still recovering from just having given birth two days prior, her energy resources weren't at one hundred per cent to begin with.

At "one Mississippi," her brow was already sweating.

At "two Mississippi," she was starting to feel light headed.

In-between two and three she yelled, "Drew! Get your butt in here, now!"

At "Three Mississippi," her arms felt like lead and she let out a cry, trying to summon up any bit of energy she had left.

At "Four Mi...," her flames went out, her powers exhausted. She staggered but managed to stay standing by leaning against the doorway. The three nearest Kim-bots, having kept their shield on too long, robbing too much power from the central processors, shut down and fell over, leaving sixteen still fully functional Kim-bots that had managed to shut down their shields in time.

"Kill her as well as the other two." commanded Eric. "We've been distracted long enough."

As the closest Kim-bot advanced on Shego, the others turned and started advancing on Kim and Ron. All were moving slowly as they were recharging themselves.

As the one getting ready to attack the now exhausted and defenseless Shego, it raised it's arm to deliver the killing blow. Before it could bring that arm down, a booted foot came through the doorway and caught it in the middle of it's back sending it across the room to land at the feet of the other bots.

"No one little Missy and nothing raises a hand to my wife and no one is going to harm our friends today either. Not if I can do anything about it. And I can." said a very, very angry Drew Lipski as he entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about not finishing the fight but there is a lot more to go and I don't want these chapters to get too long.

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	19. Chapter 19

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Once again I would like to thank all the people that have taken the time to post a review or send me a PM about the story.

CajunBear73; "Are you guessing, or did you just look at my notes?"

Old Soldier; "I'd love to see some artwork based on my story, but right now I feel fortunate that I have found artists that allow me to adapt their art a little to make it fit my needs. I'm lucky to draw a stick and make it look like a stick.

Jimmy1201; " You are right. Ron wants Kim to walk out of this, but what he was seeing at the time was she was going to sacrifice herself so he could finish the mission. Soooo not gonna happen that way on his watch."

Rider V3 Stoppable; "Thank you for your support, but I suggest you change the settings on your story. You've got it marked as a crossover so that's where it shows up. Mark it as a Kim Possible and possibly more people will notice it."

NeverSeven; "So long as I can still surprise the readers, I can still keep it interesting. I hope."

Sentinel103; "Thank you. You helped when I was doubting myself and you laughed and poked fun at me till I got over it. Thank you."

Mahler Avatar; "You've still got a ways to go but you're on the right track."

ajw1970; " Oh. It wouldn't be a TV show without cliff hangers, just before the commercial break."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

As the closest Kim-bot advanced on Shego, the others turned and started advancing on Kim and Ron. All were moving slowly as they were recharging themselves.  
As the one getting ready to attack the now exhausted and defenseless Shego, came over to her, it raised it's arm to deliver the killing blow. Before it could bring that arm down, a booted foot came through the doorway and caught it in the middle of it's back sending it across the room to land at the feet of the other bots.  
"No one little Missy and nothing raises a hand to my wife and no one is going to harm our friends today either. Not if I can do anything about it. And I can." said a very, very angry Drew Lipski as he entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric asked, "Doctor Drakken? Is that you?"

"Yes!" he replied with a strong and forceful voice which then turned normal when he added, "Er...ah...no." then back to the forceful voice, "The name is Lipski. Drew Lipski. Dr Drakken no longer exists."

"About time you showed up." said a still exhausted Shego with a slight smile on her face.

Glancing at his wife, he said, "Sorry. The shoulder straps for the Super High Pollinator got tangled in the straps for Veronica's car seat. I used to think I was evil. Whoever designed those darn seats was totally diabolical."

"Alright! We'll watch a video on Me-tube about it when we get home." she said slightly exasperated. "Just focus right now."

"Oh. Right." He said as he turned back to Eric.

"It s too bad about Dr Drakken, if he no longer exists. I'm sure the Lowardians would have given him the planet to rule on their behalf since he created most of the devices used in taking it over. All they supplied was the Siege Battle Computer." replied Eric with a smile on his face.

"Given...me...the...planet to rule? Questioned Drew, his tone more humbled if not meek.

Hearing indecision and/or regret in her husband's voice, Shego said, "Veronica and I would be kept as their slaves to keep you in check, if we were even allowed to live!"

That was all it took to snap Drew out of his old fantasy, his wife and daughter kept as slaves? Reaching behind him, he grabbed the nozzle for his Super High Pollinator and aimed it at the middle of the group of Kim-bots.

A little splashed around Kim and Ron and Shego yelled, "Keep it away from Cupcake and sidekick. She's the one with really short hair."

"Eh?...Oh!...It is short now." he said as he took a real look at her for the first time. "Really short!"

"Reassign FOF." yelled Eric. "New Doctor Drakken designation; Foe."

At that point, the vines had already grown and were beginning to bloom. "I told you that new accelerant to the growth formula would work Shego."

"Plants! Attack the long haired Kim Possibles. All of them. And then Eric."

At that point Kim yelled, "No! Leave Eric for me. I've got a score to settle with him." she added with a look that scared even Drew.

"Very well. Plants just crush the long haired Kim Possibles." Drew amended his command.

The plants immediately sprang to life wrapping their vines around the Kim-bots. Just as they were about to squeeze, the bots activated their protective bubbles and since the vines couldn't be repulsed because of their closeness to them, they were cut off right where the bubbles manifested themselves.

"That's the same way you took down the Lowardian walkers when Warhawk and Warmonger tried to take over the planet and they failed. Did you really think that we wouldn't discover a way to defend against it?" mocked Eric.

"Great." thought Kim. "He comes up with a really great idea, and it's only good for one shot." It was then that she started to notice an odor. It reminded her of when she had to watch Mrs. Folegershum's cats and she and Ron got called away on a mission. By the time she got back, there was a distinct smell coming from their litter box.

Bending down, she realized the smell was coming from some of Drew's formula that had spattered near them. "He must use ammonium nitrate as part of his growth formula, the same stuff terrorists use to make home-made bombs." she thought. "Hmmm. Ammonium nitrate? Ammonia? Ammonia capsules?"

Quickly she dabbed a little on her fingers and started waving it under Ron's nose, hoping the smell would have the same effect that ammonia capsules or smelling salts do.

"Hmmm." said Drew. "Using their shields as pruning trimmers. I wish I had thought of a counter attack for that."

Shego muttered "Great." under her breath.

Eric's smile just grew bigger until Drew Lipski snapped his fingers and said. "Oh wait. I did."

"You don't know much about plant life do you Eric? You see, when you prune a bush or vine in the middle of its growth period, it just becomes... bushier."

At that moment, the cut off stub of each of the vines sprouted two new vines where there had only been one. Both went into attack with the number of vines now doubled. The Kim-bots repeated their shield activation having less time in between their uses. Drew was attempting to drain their shield's power by constantly having to use them without recharging so they wouldn't be able to re-activate. His vines could then finish them off.

"Aha, Shego." Drew said to her while keeping his eyes on his plants. "This might be a good time for you to leave."

Having gotten enough strength back to at least stand, she asked "Whadda mean Drew?"

"The plants will only be able to re-grow themselves for so long and I don't know which will give out first, their shields or my formula."

"Why don't you come with me Doc?" she asked looking at him. "We can try and find something to come back and help the two love birds."

"Because I've got to stay and control the plants, keep them attacking, or at least try and keep them from Kimberly and Ron for a few seconds longer. They might still be able to do something. They always managed to against us. Besides, someone's got to take care of little Veronica Ann and I'd rather (pause) know that it was you."

Shego stepped up beside him and said, "God, you're sexy when you're being heroic." Not knowing how long she would be able to keep them that way, she re-ignited her hands with green plasma. "That or when you're being really stupid. I'm not sure which one this is this time."

He smiled and said softly to her, "I love you too, Shego."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Doing her best to keep from sticking her fingers up Ron's nose, Kim kept waving them under it. Her blades had stopped glowing blue before Drew had entered the room. "Come on Ron." She said softly to him. "We could really use you now. I really need you here with me. One way or the other. Even if it's just to say good bye. Come on."

Ron started to wake up enough to try and get away from the smell, but he still wasn't awake awake. Thinking she knew what might get through to him, Kim said, "Ron, Kimmie's in danger. You have to help her, NOW or she'll die."

His eyes opened wide and scanned the room, seeing what was happening. He closed them again.

"They've got one more growth left. I'll do my best to last as long as possible but you really need to go now." Drew said to his wife.

"I've got enough for one, maybe two blasts, then I'm done." she replied. "I love you Drew. I don't know if I ever said it like that before, but I do."

"You have told me that Shego, just by being there with me at my side. Just like you've always done."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's eyes opened again, but instead of their normal chocolate brown color, they were glowing a solid light blue.  
Kim didn't know how he did it, but it looked as if unseen hands lifted him up to his feet. His ninja hood had fallen back and she could see his hair flutter from a wind that had no source and it was growing stronger and more forceful. Without moving his legs, he seemed to drift out into the middle of the fight between the Kim-bots and the plants. Kim reminded him not to go full monkey for fear of damaging the Lowardian battle computer.

Once he was in the center of the room, the unseen wind turned into a gale force, creating a tornado with him being the eye of the storm. He was calling the power to him.

"You two might want get out now." Kim yelled to the Lipski's. She had to yell now, just to be heard over the sound of the winds.

"What about you?" Shego yelled back.

Kim smiled and said, "No matter what, Ron will never hurt me."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Drew yelled not really sure if she could even hear him now.

Kim just smiled and gave them the thumbs up sign and nodded her head as they stepped back out of the room.

The blue energy of mystical monkey power completely filled Ron and his whole body glowed with it. It lifted him up off of the floor as a red whirlwind whipped around the him, ripping the Kim-bots and plants off the floor, making them fly around the room. They collided with each other as their shields winked on and off. Some not in time as they were crushed or torn apart by unseen hands with the sound of thousands of crazed monkeys filling the room.

Shego and Drew looked back inside the room. The parts and pieces that had been Kim-bots started to fall to the floor as the number of whole bot dwindled down as they were torn apart till there was only one left. It had its shields on and it was lifted straight up by an unseen hand and then slammed down against the concrete. Its shields gave out on impact and its body crushed into the floor.

Wires sticking out of arms and legs would occasionally spark or limbs would twitch, but that was all the movement they could see. Off to the side, they saw Kim watching Ron as she stood where she should have been knocked to the floor form the forces whirling about in the room, but her short hair wasn't even blown out of place by it. She noticed the tops of her wrists were glowing again, so she activated her blades. They came out glowing brighter than ever, which she retracted till she would need them. She could see that on the far side of the room, Eric was holding on to a pipe running up the wall. Ron was leaving him untouched so she could deal with him. He remembered her wish from yesterday and she would have to thank him later.

Finally, it seemed finished. As the wind died down, Ron's body lowered till his feet were back on the floor. As she started over to him, he started to collapse. Sprinting the rest of the way, she caught him before he reached the floor. As she held him, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"Holding back is a lot harder than just opening up and letting her rip." he said. "Are you alright Kim? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Smiling to hide her tears of worry over him, she said, "I'm perfectly fine. I don't believe you could ever hurt me, even if you wanted to. Are You alright? That's what's important now."

"Yeah." he said as he sat up. "Just give me a second to collect myself. I, ah, left you one as a present." he said as he nodded his head in Eric's direction. "You said you want to deal with him yourself. Consider it a pre-wedding wedding present."

"Have you seen Rufus?" he asked as he was standing up.

"I didn't see him as I was..." His voice trailed off as he saw Kim staring at the corner where Eric had thrown the body, grief was written all over her face.

All emotion drained from Ron's face as he said, before walking over to the corner, "Take care of pretty boy over there Kim. I'll go see if...if Rufus needs some cheese."

She turned to face Syntho Drone #902. She would no longer think of "it," as "Eric." That would only make it sound human and it was nothing more than a bag of goo and a few electronic parts that tried to turn her into a tool to hurt her friends and the people she loved with.

"Kim." it said as it tried to put on its most appealing face. "You're one of the good guys. You won't hurt me. I'm unarmed."

She started walking very slowly towards him saying, "You're not human. You're a machine, but I will keep that as a suggestion. However, I don't think you'll last long enough to get to the dismemberment part of what I have planned for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	20. Chapter 20

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I would like to thank the following for submitting reviews of the last chapter. Its the only way to know if I'm doing it right, or wrong.

CajunBear73- quit reading my notes. Ajw1970- just one more thing up his sleeve?  
Rider V3 Stoppable- you bet it's getting real.  
NeverSeven- hope this is epic instead of just a blood bath. Or would that be a goo bath?  
Sentinel103- I may have cut out a few details but it's still all about dismenberment.  
sonicboy678- how long do you think?  
pbow- thank you.  
TheNargana- hopefully this update was soon enough.  
Jimmy1201- final treachery? The fat lady hasn't even started to warm up yet.

WARNING- No actual droids, bots or sythno drones were harmed during the writting of this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously All emotion drained from Ron's face as he said, before walking over to the corner, "Take care of pretty boy over there Kim. I'll go see if Rufus needs some cheese."

She turned to face Syntho Drone #902. She would no longer think of "it," as "Eric." That would only make it sound human and it was nothing more than a bag of goo and a few electronic parts that tried to make her into a tool to hurt her friends and the people she loved.

"Kim." it said as it tried to put on its most appealing face. "You're one of the good guys. You won't hurt me. I'm unarmed."

She started walking very slowly towards him saying, "I'll keep that as a suggestion, but I don't think you'll last long enough to get to the dismemberment part of what I have planned for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kim, Kimberly." said #902, "I'm sensing a certain amount of hostility coming from you."

"Oh, you'll be sensing a lot more in just a moment." she replied.

"Is this the same person that asked her mother, "Is it just me, or is he perfect?" just before I took you to your junior prom?" When he quoted her, she heard her own voice saying those words, like he had recorded them for playback at this time.

Her advance paused as she remembered having said those words. She had thought he was perfect at that time. But she had realized that she had been perfect too. A perfect idiot! Ignoring what she had with Ron for something with a little more shine to it, a little more polish and nothing on the inside. Something to shut Bonnie with her damn food chain issues, up, something that she had bought into at one point.

Old Kim. Before the haircut cut Kim. Not who she was now Kim.

In an instant, thanks to her battle suit and rage, she was in front of him and had already delivered an old fashioned, battle suit enhanced, uppercut. He almost looked like one of those old cartoons where the character had lost its head and the hands came up to find it. Then they went behind its back and pulled the head back up into place. A couple quick turns of the head and it snapped back where it was suppose to be.

She then heard #902, using her father's voice say, "Kimmie-cub! I'm surprised at you, cause this young man's got it going on!"

A flurry of lefts and rights to the jaw followed, each punctuating her word.

"Nobody. (punch)

Calls. (punch)

Me. (punch)

Kimmie. (punch)

Cub. (punch)

But. (punch)

My. (punch)

Father. (punch)

When she was done, its face looked like a piece of clay that someone had beaten with a baseball bat, but slowly it started to reshape itself until it once again looked like it was suppose to, unharmed and untouched.

"Drew!" she shouted. "Did you put any kind of pain receptors in these things?"

"I did!" he answered. "But they must have disabled them."

"Great." she muttered.

"What s the matter Kim?" asked #902. "Is that all you've got? The great Kim Possible and she can't even handle her old boy friend?"

Thinking "Syntho Drone," she moved her blade to its crotch. "Hmm. Reminds me of my mother's old Ken Doll. Not a real man." as she then brought the glowing blade up and sliced him open to his chin. He "goo-ed," (I can't say bled,) out in only a second.

The damnable thing about it was that the smile never left its face.

Breathing hard from sheer anger, the only thing Kim could think to say was, "Too soon. It goaded me into ending it too soon."

Walking through the mess on the floor she went over to Ron.

He had walked over and during her fight, had found his little friend. Gently as possible he had picked up the pink body and held it in one hand while covering it with the other as he sat down. Both hands then started glowing blue as he closed his eyes and sat there till the fight was over and Kim walked over to him.

"Ron?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"He' alive. Barely." came his soft reply. "I think they may have broken every bone in his body but his skull, but he'll live."

"How about you Kim? Feel any better now?"

Sighing, she said, "No. It was about as satisfying as taking out the trash. Just something you have to do."

"I underst..." he stopped in the middle of his word. Looking behind her at the back of the room, he then said, "Maybe you'll get another chance."

With a confused look on her face, she turned and saw another #900 unit walking from the back. Looking quickly, she saw the other one where she had left it on the floor. She now had brand new unit to face.

"Hey Drew. How many units did you say that machine could make?" she asked him as both he and his wife had moved closer to them by now.

"Ah ten." he answered. "But three have now been accounted for."

"Seven left then. Seven more bags of trash. Oh goodie." she said flatly, more to herself than the others.

"Want me to take out the trash Kim?" Ron asked.

"No. You stay here and help Rufus." she responded.

"Unfortunately I've used up all of my formula or I could take it out." said Drew.

"And I've haven't got enough energy left really to light a cigar to celebrate our daughter's birth." added Shego.

Kim smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I think I've got it my revenge issues under control now so I just take care of it quickly. That way we can finish this and all go home."

As she approached the oncoming syntho-drone, Kim noticed that it had a metal rod in its hand.

Moving quickly in to attack with her enhanced blades, the drone brought the rod up and instead of trying to block her attack, which would have resulted with the rod being cut in two different places, merely defected both blades away from it. This left Kim's jaw open for a split second which the drone took delivering a left cross to her. She turned her head just as the blow should have made contact, so it was a glancing blow at best. Spinning with the blow brought her into a face to face with the new drone as she quickly went on the defense as it attacked with his staff.

Three things happened almost at the same time. One, Ron was on his feet calling to her as he was gently handing Rufus off to Shego so he could come and help her. She yelled back to him that she could handle it. Two, this drone was faster than the other one. Hell, it was almost faster than she was with her suit augmenting her speed. Three, she had seen #901 burst through the roof of Bueno Nacho Corporate office tower so they had almost super strength yet, the power behind the blow that hit her was less than something from a four year old child. Either this one wasn't as strong as the others for some reason, or it was pulling its punches.

"A Ken doll huh?" spat the drone at her as it pressed its attack. "Isn't that what you wanted? An emasculated pretty boy to tell you how beautiful you were and make you feels like you were the queen of the world? Be the envy of all of your friends?"

She ignored his taunts as she waited. When the moment came, she stabbed it in its left leg. A quick spurt of red goo came out, but the puncture quickly sealed itself.

With a stunned look of momentary shock and disbelief on her face, the drone backhanded her and said with a laugh, "New **"and,"** improved."

The next thing she knew Ron was there and was fending the drone off with his blue katana.

Once again, the blow from the drone was weak. Her own mother had slapped her harder a couple of nights ago for what she had said about Ron. Something was wrong. Bad wrong, as Ron would have said, but she had no time for that now.

"Ron, remember? He's mine. I can and will handle him, so back off now. Please?"

"Fine. But the next one is mine." Ron said as he gave one more blow to make it back up while he pulled out so Kim could move in and resume the fight.

Two more minutes of fighting and then it made a grievous mistake, leaving her an opening so she could slash its right arm. The cut was too big for it to mend before the arm and only the right arm could deflate. Before it could recover the stainless steel rod it had been using as weapon, she slashed its left arm which also deflated.

"Now you're unarmed." said Kim as it smiled as she cut a diagonal slash across its main torso. This time its entire body deflated as it joined the previous drone on the floor. And it still had that smile on its face.

As she walked back to the group, she heard Drew say, "Sorry Ronald, but it will take almost two hours to make a new syntho drone. That one must have been #903. If it was held in stasis in the tank till #902 failed, then the system will have to start making #904 from the very beginning."

"**If**" it was held is stasis?" asked Kim as she joined them.

"Well, yes." Drew went on. "There is a setting to go ahead and make all the available drones one after the other or spit them out after making some changes to the programming or design, like that one. But! If the computer systems had done that, then why would they be attacking one at a time? That wouldn't make any sense. Wouldn't they all be attacking at the same time?"

"Aaa, guys." said Shego as she held Rufus cradled in her arms like she would her own child. "I think I found someone that might be able to answer that." she finished as she indicated a new drone approaching from the rear of the room.

"This one's mine." said Ron as he started to meet the Drone in the center of the room. "Rufus got one, Kim's gotten two, hell; even a damn garden rake got one. About time I got a shot at one of them for what they've done to people."

"Ahh, the emasculated sidekick to tell her how beautiful she is." it said as it approached Ron.

"Hey!" replied Ron in an angry voice as he pulled the Lotus Bade from the scabbard on his back. "You forgot "pretty," and I resemble that remark!"

"Not wanting to try it on your own huh? Afraid you might fail in front of her, again? And she said that I'm not a real man." was #904's reply.

Ron just smiled and said." Ya know, if you could feel pain, I might be willing to go mano e mechano goo-o with you, but since you can't, why should I bother? You're just another window store dummy with a superiority complex."

The drone jerked its head to the left and Ron could hear a click as it said, "There. I reactivated my pain receptors. Want to see what you can do on your own, or are you still a big loser?"

"Alright." said Ron as he re-sheathed his blade and assumed a fighting stance monkey style. "You're on syntho dude. Let's rock."

As they started to fight, Kim started to call Wade to try and get a better location for those two computers when Shego whispered to her, "Something's not right. I don't know what it is, but doesn't feel good."

"What do you mean?"

Shego almost growled in frustration for not being able to remember as she said, "I don't know. It almost feels familiar. Only it was back when we were fighting you.""

Kim thought for a second and realized that the drones were using her's and Ron's special fail safe tactic against them. They were being played.

"Ron!" she yelled. "They're stalling us. Take it out quickly. I'll call Wade and get the location of those computers."

"Awww man!" Ron said sadly as he pulled the Lotus Bade out again. "I never to get have any fun." He finished as he brought the blade across and through the drone's body in a diagonal cut. Sparks and wiring showed the drone to have a BeBe type body inside of its goo flesh, similar to what the Kim-bots had, as the upper half slid off to the side of the lower half.

"Wade." she said after having gotten her Kimmunicator out and activated.

"Thank God you're alright." said the young genius. "I saw the droids being deactivated on my scans but I had no idea how you guys were. Are Ron and Rufus alright? Did shego and Drew get there?"

"Ron's fine but Rufus is banged up pretty bad, but Ron says he'll be okay. Shego and Drew saved our cans, but we need to locate and destroy the link between those two computers. Can you find them now using the Kimmunicator's sensors?"

Wade did some rapid typing on his keyboard and said, "Straight ahead of you and to the left is a room. The signals seem to be coming from there."

"Do you detect any more droids or bots in between us?"

"Scans show all clear Kim." Wade finished.

"That's not right." she said more to herself than not.

To Shego and Drew she said, "You guys had best stay here till Shego get her powers back up. Shego, take care of Rufus please while Ron and I check it out."

As Kim looked down to say something to Rufus, who seemed to be happy where he was nestled next to Shego bosom, she noticed a stain, lower on Shego's jumpsuit.

Looking closer at it she said, "Shego, you're bleeding down there."

Shego looked at the spot and said, "Dammit. I must have ripped a staple from the episiotomy. I'll be okay. You take care of those computers and then we can all go back to the hospital."

Going quickly over to Ron she said, "Come on. Wade's got the fix on where those computers should be and there might be five more of those 900 series drones running around somewhere."

Moving quickly as possible, the two man team did as they had always done, covered each other's back. They found no sign of any other person, droid or bot. They did find an overhead door that led to the room that Wade indicated. After pushing the up button and waiting for the door to open, they were on guard for anything, but nothing happened as it opened.

Inside the room was a square wooden crate that had the identification marking for the alien computer cube that GJ had stamped on it and right beside it was the tank and unit that Drew had said was for producing the 900 series syntho drones.

After searching the small room, they found nothing else and Kim called Drew back and asked him to open up the computer compartment for the production equipment. He had explained to them earlier that the housing was actually part of the Hephaestus project of cybertronic technology that he had stolen from her father. The "living metal," housing would only open to his hand placed in the very center of the panel.

After opening it while Kim and Ron stood guard, Drew looked in and said, "We have a problem here folks."

Looking into the compartment, Kim saw a small box with several blinking lights on it and cables, but no computer. Pulling out the Kimmunicator again, she said, "Wade. What the hell is going on here?"

As Wade ran his scans, Ron moved over to the crate and using the Lotus Blade, after converting it into a pry bar, opened the crate that was supposed to be holding the alien computer. The crate was empty.

"Shit!" said Wade. "It's a repeater. It receiving the signal and rebroadcasting it. It's a decoy to lure us here."

After a second, he said," Kim! There should be a cable plugged into the back of that unit. Unplug it and plug it into your Kimmunicator. I should be able to trace the signal back to its current location."

While he was doing that, Drew opened the tank to check how many of the chips were still in it. As soon as he opened it, he almost collapsed from the stench that poured out of it. "I think I found that, or what's left of that missing Global Justice agent."

"Kim!" interrupted Wade. "The signal is being sent from the Middleton Space Research Facility and they've got a rocket scheduled to launch in an hour."

"Wade, what good will it do them if it's in space? Won't that just eliminate our problem?" asked Kim.

"No. The trajectory will take it very close to the orbiting space station that Ron's friend Frederick was stationed on."

"Once again Wade, **so?** That station only had peaceful experiments on it. No weaponry of any kind."

"Kim, that was before the Lowardian invasion. The governments have been upgrading it to be a part of the first line of defense incase the Lowardians try it again! It's unmanned now, but it has several different types of weapons and automatic defensive systems on line and ready. I also have communication capability so that those computers would have access to anything and everything on-line, public, private and military. It could take control of all systems in less than a day."

"Wade, call my father and have him abort the launch. Tell him it's for his little rocket booster Kimmie Cub. He'll understand."

"No can do Kim. It's a military launch and the Facility has gone into a complete communication blackout. They must have secured a special line out to send that signal to the repeater."

"Ron. Can your Geo get us to my father in time to stop that launch?"

"No prob-lemo KP. It may not be fast, but it's maneuverable as hell. It'll get us there with time to burn, even if we have to drive on the sidewalks." he responded as they got ready to move.

"Drew, Get your wife and Rufus to the hospital. We'll meet you there once we get this thing taken care of."

"But Kimberly. Won't they be in a total lockdown? How will you get in?"

"Don't bother us with details Drew." Ron said with a smile. "We'll deal with them when we get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For anyone new to the site, I would like to recomend these stories and authors, in no particular order.  
These are only a small listing of what I like, but they are a start.

To Save The World With A Secret by Oreochema

I Don't Care Anymore by pbow

The Hunter: Book One by Sentinel103

I Lost A World the Other Day by temporaryinsanity91

Between The Stars by Mahler Avatar

Storm Chaser by BearSent176

Hate by MikeyX58

The Wanderer by Obbiejoe

So the Bedtime Story by Pinky Jo Curlytail

Not Always a Happy Ending by Zaratan

Bleeding Out by Mattk

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	21. Chapter 21

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

_**This chapter is in memory of Robert G. Carlotta, a good friend that lost his battle with lung cancer. I'll miss you Bob. 11/8/12**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Ron. Can your Geo get us to my father in time to stop that launch?"

"No prob-lemo KP. It may not be fast, but it's maneuverable as hell. It'll get us there with time to burn, even if we have to drive on the sidewalks." he responded as they got ready to move.

"Drew, Get your wife and Rufus to the hospital. We'll meet you there once we get this thing taken care of."

"But Kimberly. Won't they be in a total lockdown? How will you get in?"

"Don't bother us with details Drew." Ron said with a smile. "We'll deal with them when we get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron drove his little blue geo as fast as he could, Kim wasn't worried.

Well, she wasn't worried much.

Alright. He was scaring the hell out of her.

She had no idea that his car would be able to fit under a semi trailer.

Several times.

While traveling 60mph while the semi was going 45mph, but his eyes were now glowing about the same shade of blue as his car.

Each and every time though, she didn't say anything. She had to remind herself that she trusted Ron and knew that he would rather kill himself than risk harming her in anyway, so she kept quiet. She ended up calling Wade to distract her from something that she had no control over.

"Wade, if they have gone into a blackout, will we be able to get in without having to run through a gate?"

"Doubt it Kim. I'm on my way over there now. They might let me through since I do work there on occasion and have my own work station."

"Wade, if you're on your way over now then how can I be talking to you?"

"I sorta made my own Master Kimmunicator, especially for me. I can do some of the stuff that I can do from my home with it. I should get there before you guys. I've got less distance to travel. That'll still leaves us forty five minutes to stop the launch."

"Dang!" he continued. "I'm getting dizzy just watching you two on my screen swerve through traffic."

"Wade. Shouldn't you be watching the road instead of watching us on your screen?"

"Nah. Dr. Freeman built me a S.A.D.I. like his, for some work I helped him with. I keep forgetting about it since I hardly ever use it. Monique likes to drive and she doesn't like letting S.A.D.I. have control." he answered.

"She'd just jealous of the size of my headlights." said a familiar female voice.

Kim remembered Dr. Freeman's Systemized Automotive Driving Intelligence or S.A.D.I. for short, from back when she was taking Driver's Ed in high school just as the onboard intelligence said to Wade, "Dr Load. According to the distance they've covered and time it's taken them to get to their current location which doesn't make any kind of sense on how they did it, they will probably arrive at the research facility before we do."

"Thank you Sadie." said Wade. He was long use to Kim and Ron accomplishing things that made no sense to him on how they did them.

"We'll meet you there then Wade." she said as she put the Kimmunicator away so she could go back to using both hands to hold on to the car.

Ron glanced at her and said, "Does my driving make you nervous Kim?"

"No." she answered far too quickly. "Not at all. I have total trust in you and your driving skills."

Smiling to himself, he said to her, "Well, in that case you might want to loosen your grip on the dashboard and your door handle. I'm sure your knuckles would appreciate having blood flowing to them again."

Looking at her hands, they had turned almost white from her grip.

"Sorry." she said as she smiled sheepishly as she tried to will herself to relax.

"So." Ron said to try and help her accomplish that, "I agree with you and I think we could do a pretty good job of it. Of course, we might have to make some changes to our life style."

Frowning, she asked, "What?"

"Taking Drew and Shego up on their request to take care of Veronica Ann if anything should happen to them. You and I both want children eventually, and I don't really see a problem with little Ronnie Ann if it comes to that. It also shows how much both Drew and Shego have come to trust us. I'm kinda proud of that."

"Ron! This is so..." She didn't finish saying "not the time," as the passenger sun visor dropped down after he hit a bump and she saw her new haircut for the first time in the makeup mirror. It reminded her of "Why" it was short.

Why wasn't this the time she asked herself? They were traveling to the situation, they didn't know what they'd find and worrying about it wasn't going to help, so why wasn't it the time?

Smiling at how he tried to take her mind off worthless worrying, she sat there and was finally able to say, "I'm sorry. I'm glad you said "us," Ron. And I'm proud of that too, almost as proud as I am of who I'm going to marry. We will make good parents someday and I know we'll have enough love to share with little Ronnie too, if we ever have to."

Still smiling to herself, she decided to try a little of Ron's medicine out on him. "Do you think Shego would be willing to be one of my bridesmaids at our wedding?" she asked, thinking she might be able to surprise him.

"Don't see why not." he responded without missing a beat. "Drew agreed to be a holder for one of the huppah poles. Felix never did feel comfortable with doing that so he wanted me to find someone else if possible. He can still usher the guests." Looking at the astonished look on her face he then asked, "What?"

"When did you have time to ask Drew that?"

"When we were at their place, after he asked us about Veronica. You went to use the bathroom and I had the chance to talk to him then. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." she answered, and then more quietly she said, "It's just that you never stop surprising me."

"Whoops! Hang on Kim!" he yelled as he took a hard left at sixty miles an hour and then sped up.

"Like just now." said Kim. "I had no idea you could get a Geo up on only its right two wheels and not crash."

"Want ta know the truth?" he looked over at her and then came his silly grin. "I didn't know I could either, till just now."

They were each able to keep a straight face for about three seconds before they both broke out laughing at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the Space Center, they saw the main gate was closed and had two armed men dressed in military uniforms standing in front of it. Stopping at the guard house just before it, the guard came out and immediately recognized both Kim and Ron.

"Frank." Kim said. "We really need to get in there to see my dad. It's an emergency."

"Sorry Kim. This is a military launch and they are taking it quite seriously." he said as he indicated the two armed guards. "Absolutely no one in or out. I can't even phone anyone inside. All cell phones and such were confiscated as people entered today. I've never seen anything like it before. They even got my phone."

"I can't do anything till after the launch, Kim. If you two come back in," and he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall inside the shack. "about forty minutes, then I might be allowed to let you in."

Just as she was going to try and explain to him, a red SUV pulled up and Wade got out.

"Frank, you have got to let us into the center. The whole world could be at stake!" Wade said before he had even taken two steps out of his vehicle.

"Dr Load, like I was just explaining to Kim and Ron here, even if I wanted to, those two guards over there, have orders to shoot anybody that gets too close to the gate. My hands are tied."

"Sadie, see if you can tap into their computer system from here using your wireless." Wade then asked his SUV.

"You won't be able to do that Dr Load. They were ordered to shut down all wireless routers in the center, as a part of the blackout." said Frank.

"Wade." said Kim. "Can your super kimunicator track down those resonating crystals and give us some idea where those drones or bots are?"

"No Kim. It's good, but not that good. I'd need to be at my workstation at home or the one in the mission control tower to do that."

"Dr Load. I am picking up some wireless chatter, but nothing having to do with the Space Center." said Sadie. "Have you considered reversing your tracking idea? You could send a signal back on the same frequency to those crystals and possibly have them resonate in a fixed pattern. You may not have much range with the equipment you have, but it should cause them to create an audible give away."

Wade didn't reply, he just reached in a pocket and pulled out a rolled up flexible keyboard which he plugged into his Kimmunicator and started typing. Ron moved over to stand by him to watch.

While he was doing that, Kim asked Sadie, "What kind of wireless chatter are you picking up? The center is kind of remote for random router signals out here."

"It's on an unusual frequency and from what the guard said shouldn't be happening. It's mostly text messaging that's been encrypted."

"Can you break the encryption and tell me what it said?"

"Just a second." Sadie responded. "There. I started doing that but it took a few minutes to break it. User 1; "They're here."  
User 2; "Delay them while we finish and dispose of all avenues of pursuit."

Just then, Wade said, "There. I've uploaded the program to both of your Kimunicators and it should be running now. You'll hear a beep code coming from the circuit boards whenever you're within forty feet of one. You should be able to recognize it."

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

Kim and Ron checked their kimunicators having heard the ring tone.

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

"Guys." said Wade. "It's not your kimunicator. That's the beep code I wrote to alert us about the circuit boards. I can write the coding for that in my sleep."

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

Following the path of the sound, they looked over and saw the two military guards looking at each other and then back at the trio. As they raised their guns to fire on them, Ron's ancient Oriental ring reformed itself into a full shield that he held up to provide cover for all of them. Kim, not knowing how long her suit's shield would last, ducked behind Ron and helped him to shield Wade. Frank wisely dove for cover in the guard shack.

Three things happened next, two of them almost at the same time. The third followed shortly thereafter.

Ron knew that he was held in place protecting Kim and Wade. The two drones were staggering their reloads so that one was firing at them at all time.

The S.A.D.I. unit identified the two drones as non-human. When this unit was given to Wade, it was programmed to follow a certain set of parameters. One was to take no human life, even if it meant the destruction of said unit. Another was to protect at all cost its owner or partner, who was Wade Loade, so long as it didn't violate the first rule.

When the unit saw the two non human forms attacking the trio of people, it activated its defense grid array, which included a blaster and fired at the drones after saying "You leave them alone!"

The blast not only took out both of the drones at the same time, but a large section of the front gate. Rubble from the gate hit Ron's shield, but both it and he held fast.

"Everyone alright?" asked Ron after the dust cleared. After checking everyone and thanking Sadie, he turned to get in his car to proceed to mission control, but stopped when he saw the large, almost a full section of the gate lying on the hood of the little Geo. The hood was now about eight inches off the ground since the weight of the section had crushed the front half of the little car like a compactor at a junk yard.

Kim, seeing that he was staring at something, looked and almost cried out when she saw what had happened. She knew that Ron loved that car just as she had. She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Sadie started to apologize to him but Ron said softly, "Hey I'd trade anything to make sure that Kim and Wade were safe. It was a good trade. I have no regrets. I would have done the same thing.

"Don't forget to include yourself Ron." she said back to him. " You were there too."

"Kim, I said I'd trade "anything," to make sure you two were safe. That's what I meant."

"Ah guys. I don't mean to interrupt anything, but we should probably be heading inside now since we still have a launch to stop and only thirty minutes left to do it." said Wade.

"I can finish driving you to the control center." said Sadie. "It s the least I can do since I..."

At that moment, they could all hear the sound of a rocket's engines igniting. Turning, they could all see the rocket headed up and away from them towards space. They could then hear several smaller explosions going on within the space center's compound.

"Wade?!" said Kim. "You just said .."

"They launched early. Quick! Get in. We've got to get up there fast as possible. Sadie, show me the new launch vectors adjusting for the thirty minute premature launch." Wade yelled as he was still getting into the SUV.

After they got moving, Wade said, "Shit. The launch was set at the time it was to avoid getting to close to the space station. By launching when they did, they are now on a perfect trajectory to rendezvous with it. Why didn't I see this?"

"It's been a busy three days Wade. You've had a pretty big plate full and I doubt if you've gotten more than six hours sleep total." said Ron. "We'll find a way to finish them, once and for all."

"Ron, if they dock with and gain access to that station, it s over." Wade exclaimed. "It will be the "Terminator Part III," for real. "Rise of the Machines," just waiting for the Lowardians to return. They will probably be able to send out a signal! Here we are guys. Come and get us!"

"Wade, calm down. We'll figure out a way to deal with it, but we're going to need you with your head on straight. ." Kim said as they pulled up to the control center.

Getting out, they found the doors were locked.

"Now this seems familiar." said Ron as he tried the doors one more time. He then transformed the Lotus Blade into its true form and it was able to cut through the door locks and the group went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes earlier.

"Dr Possible, have all preparations been completed for the launch?" asked the man in the Major's uniform.

"Yes Major Ericson. Everything is ready. We just have to wait till the proper window opens, so we are at T minus thirty one minutes and counting." said Dr James Possible. "Ah what happened to your two aids that were with you sir?"

"They are double checking the final installation of the new equipment in the rocket Dr. Nothing to concern yourself over."

"Very well." James answered him. "Major. Are you sure we've never met before. I could swear that we've met before."

Smiling, the Major said, "No Dr. We've never met face to face. I've heard a lot about you though. You and your family."

The Major turned away from the Doctor as he continued to inspect the operation center for the mission. For some reason he always kept the brim of his hat pulled slightly down which almost obscured his face. "Tell me again please Dr Possible what's involved when the countdown reaches zero." he requested after checking his watch.

"Well, when the timer reaches zero, all we have to do is reach over and press this button right here." James said as he pointed to a button on the main control panel.

The Major examined that button and then asked, "And this series of controls over here are for controlling the rockets flight after blast off? What type of backup do you have if something goes wrong with it?"

"Well, none really. If something goes wrong with these controls and the rocket starts to go out of control, we'd have to use the self destruct which is controlled through this computer right here. It's the only one that can issue that particular command. I assume that all military pursuit has been called off for this launch. I remember one time when I accidentally shot one off and..."

"All proper codes have been issued through the military network." answered the Major cutting off James. "There will be no missile launches for the next two hours. They are now in their own lock down. It should only take fifteen minutes for the rocket and payload to reach orbit, but we'd rather play it safe and give ourselves plenty of time."

The Major checked his watch one more time. Thirty minutes and twenty seconds left till scheduled launch. Pulling his sidearm, he said, "Doctors. Would all of you move over to the other side of the room and sit on the floor or else I will shoot you where you stand?" He fired one round into the controls that would make any navigational corrections to prove his point. Smoke started coming out of the bullet hole as he went over and shut down the consol. Two more shots made sure that it would not start up again till after some major repairs were done to it.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked James Possible. "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"More than you realize Dr Possible." the Major answered as he shut down the computer that could send the self destruct signal to the rocket. To finish it off, he put his fist through the side of the unit and pulled out its HD and several other parts. This final action knocked his hat off and revealed his full face to everyone.

"You!"Exclaimed Dr Possible. "But you're..."

"The voice for the computer system that will rule over this speck of dust until the Lowardians arrive?" the syntho drone completed the statement. "Yes. I am." he finished as he pressed the launch button at exactly thirty minutes ahead of schedule.

"You've got two space vehicles that might be able to purse the rocket before it can dock with the space station, but I also have two BeBe units that are moving in to destroy them now. They will have to destroy themselves in the process, but it s a small price to pay to ensure success."

"But you will need the military's access codes to approach the station now." said another scientist.

"If we can falsify orders to launch a rocket, obtain the proper uniforms and weapons from the Military itself, lock down all intercept missiles for two hours, do you really think it would be that difficult to obtain those codes?" said the Eric syntho drone.

It then shot the scientist in the leg and said, "Never question me again. Understood?"

As the remaining scientists tended to their wounded colleague, some watched the monitors as the rocket climbed into space and approached the station.

At that point, the doors burst open and a blue blur rushed in and knocked the gun from the drone's hand as Ron Stoppable seemed to appear when the blur stopped. His eyes glowing such a bright blue that they almost looked like two beam of light shining out of his eye sockets and his hand wrapped around the throat of the drone as it was held with its feet several inches off the floor.

"Everybody alright in here?" asked Ron. "James?"

"As good as can be expected. Dr Noland will need medical attention. He's been shot."

"Do you know what I am loser?" said the drone as it struggled in Ron's hand.

"Yeah. A window dummy and you know what I am?" Ron asked with a strange smile on his face.

"Sick and tired of you!" he finished his own question as his hand squeezed until the drone's head popped off its body and fell to the floor.

Kim and Wade ran into the room at this point. There was no way they could keep up with Ron after he'd gone full monkey on them.

Kim rushed over to make sure Ron was alright and then to her father. Wade surveyed the damages that the drone had done to the equipment in the room and then went over to power up his personal work station. It had been powered down which was probably the reason the drone took no real notice of it.

As he waited for it to fully boot up, Dr Possible explained what he knew had happened. The small explosions were the BeBe units self-destructing to take out any possible intercept crafts.

"Please tell me they didn't get that deep space probe that you use to threatened to send me up in. We could really use it right now." Ron said to James.

"Ronald, I told you before, that was always an empty threat. I just wanted to make sure you took care of Kim and respected her. If you'll remember, I haven't said anything about that since you two were in high school. I knew you were the one for her after that point."

"Great." was Ron's reply. "When we really needed it."

"Guys. I really think we need to focus on the real problem here." interrupted Kim.

Looking at the monitors James said, "Ten minutes till it docks with the station."

Wade's system had finished its start up and he was already calling up the manifest for all weapons on the station to take out the rocket. Each one had already been locked out by the command codes that had already been broadcasted.

The communication screen came on line on the main monitor and showed two familiar faces looking at the small group.

Kim's immediate reaction was. "These things are worse than roaches. You step on three and you find two more got away."

"Just wanted to let you know Kim," said the drone closest to the microphone. "that dream coding inside your head, its special. It learns and remembers. Once it finds what scares you the most, that's what it will bring up the most, time after time, after time."

"Why? Why did you do this when your plan was to kill me anyway? Why go to all of the trouble?" she yelled.

"Two reasons. One was in case your death didn't happen. You have avoided that before and we wanted a backup plan. The other was simply because we could. It's our way of showing the world how we can destroy a person, one way or the other. What better person than its hero?"

As Kim and the drone were talking, Wade found what he'd been looking for. A small unit titled KCDBHG#2. Using his personal access codes he activated the unit. He'd been doing some work on refining the weapon to improve it. It wasn't list as a part of the station arsenal so it wasn't affected by the lockdown command codes that had been broadcasted. It would take a few minutes to get it ready though.

Checking the time left till docking occurred, he saw that it would take too long to complete the power up sequence.  
"Dr Possible. I need your password to fire the maneuvering jets."

"Wade, anything you do, they'll be able to override. You'll just be delaying the inevitable."

"All I need is a few minutes more."

James Possible thought for about three seconds before he bent over and started typing in his passwords. He wasn't aware that as he typed it, it was being displayed on a separate monitor for the others to watch what Wade did. Ron smiled as he saw "Ron Stoppable is a stud!" being displayed.

James looked up and saw what Ron had seen and hastily said, "Well, I picked something that no one would ever think I would say."

It didn't matter. Ron just smiled at his future father-in-law.

Wade set one set of the jets to fire upwards and the opposite set to fire downwards. This sent the station into a spin that would cause it turn topsie turvy. He then started typing faster than he had ever typed before. He still had to arm the weapon and adjust the coordinates.

"Losers. Do you really think that this will stop us?" said the drone as it over rode the controls. It would spin one time but come to a stop right where it had been.

If anything, Wade's speed increased as his hands and fingers became blurs as they punched in the commands. As the station was about to come to its original position and stop, Wade finished. He transferred the communications over to his work station and said, "Oh Eric. There's one thing that I would like to say to you."

"What's that?" said the Drone as he fired the rocket's jet to move it into dock with the station.

"No one and no thing had ever try to hurt me or my friends again, because we are team Possible." He then hit the enter key.

On the visual of the station, a large metal ring slowly rose up as a parabolic dish appeared behind it. After the ring locked in the upright position a beam of light shot out of the dish and hit the ring, energizing it. A rip in the fabric of space appeared between the station and the moving rocket. Alarms sounded behind the drones as they scrambled to halt the rocket's forward motion that was bringing them closer to the rip in space. All to no avail.

As the rocket was disappearing through the rip, Wade added, "And no one is better than we are." After the rocket disappeared, Kim asked, "Wade. What did you just do?"

"KCDBHG#2," he answered with a smile. "Justine Flanner's Kinematic Continuum Disruptor or Big Honking Gun #2. It opened a hole in the fabric of space so I could send it someplace else."

"Where did you send it Wade? We've been walking on tip toes for fear of the power source for that thing." said Ron.

"I sent it to a spot about five hundred million light years away from us which should place them between our galaxy and the Andromeda galaxy. They can stay there till the end of time with no chance of making it back. I was helping Justine adjusting her original device so it wouldn't be random. Where they are now, it doesn't matter at all what powers that computer. That far out in space, it's so cold that even black holes dissolve into nothing."

It took about thirty seconds of stunned silence before the room burst into cheers of celebration all around. Everyone was hugging everybody else.

Ron was able to pull Kim aside after ten minutes. "Kim. I swear to you, we will find that last piece of coding and we will get it out of you. You will not have to live through that nightmare again." As she started to look away from him thinking that he might not be able to do that, he pulled her gaze back to him as he continued. "Look at my face. Have you ever seen me look this serious before? That's because I've never been this serious before in my life. Trust me. Please."

Finally she said as she put her hand to hold his face, "I trust you Ron. And I will hold you to it. Because you'll be sleeping on the sofa for a week if you're wrong and no booty for a month."

Not really sure if they were talking about the same thing, he had a confused look on his face as she pulled him into a hug. "You'll find it and you'll fix it. I trust you because you're my man. You're my good man."

As they held each other tightly, the rest of the room fell into silence. Not because of them but because the others had just noticed that Wade Load had fallen asleep on his keyboard. That past three days of little to no sleep had finally caught up to him.

TBC

One chapter and one epilog to go.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	22. Chapter 22

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Damn it Du! I was on my honeymoon!" she said, her anger clearly showing now. "I would have Okayed a pre-emptive strike against the White House at the moment you called. If you had only waited fifteen minutes more I would have at least thought about what I said." Calming herself, she finished saying, "I don't even recall what was said, only that you almost interrupted us at a most inopportune time."  
"I did record our conversation, as per regulations. I could replay it for you if you desire."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems that Mr. Stoppable is now reconsidering his decision about joining Global Justice." she said with her face looking straight ahead.  
A puzzled look crossed his face as he said, "Wasn't that why you wanted me to put on that little show up there?" "Yes it was." she replied turning to him. "But in your zeal to accomplish that, you also brought Agent Possible into it when you referred to all of them as "amateurs," as well as Dr Loade. The target was Stoppable. Not all of them. We only wanted to pull him into the organization. Not push her out."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't like it and was ready to take all of the blame and face any repercussions from this event, but she thought she had done more good than harm and still thought she had more good to do.  
Her husband had warned her about trying to control Ron Stoppable. He had been unable to do that for the four years he had him in high school and that he thought it best to let the lad help when needed and not attempt to control him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time; Fourteen days after the Rocket Launch. One week before the wedding.

Global Justice had finished upgrading their Internal Security Procedures, including the computer's security which controlled all video surveillance, access to different areas as well as the system's own internal security. Most of the latter had been done by Dr Load's new operating system and continual scanning, both for unauthorized programming and users. They were not looking for a repeat of the incident that had just happened.

Dr. Betty Barkin had been moved to an office deeper in the bowels of their base. Office, more like a vault with a two foot thick steel door that closed automatically and had to be unlocked every time someone wanted to enter or exit. It also had a dedicated line out for her computer system and phone and her own private lavatory and shower. This was her immediate supervisor's idea in case the base should become compromised.

This was the office that Kim was escorted to by two fellow agents. The meeting was at her request.

She had called Director Betty Barkin and has asked for this meeting with her, concerning the future of Global Justice. Kim had come alone and had to go through several checkpoints to get there.

As she entered Betty's office, she saw two other people in the room. Agent William Du and former agent Steve Barkin, Betty's husband. Steve had also been the vice principal at her high school and as it turned out, the father of one of Ron's and later her friend, Yori. (See "The Monkey's Tail Book III.") Agent Du was armed for some reason she noticed.

"Miss Possible." greeted Steve as he rose from his chair. "Kim." he corrected himself before she could on how she wished him to address her."Good to see you again. Like the new haircut. I was just talking with my wife before you have your meeting with her. I hope to take her out for dinner afterwards, if she is still in the mood. I'll just step outside and wait."

Before he could take more than one step or Betty could press a button to unlock and reopen the door, Kim stopped him by saying, "No. Please, Mr. Bark... Steve. Stay. This meeting affects you too." And then she leaned in to him and whispered, "All I ask is that you give me your word that you will just be a witness and not get involved in any actions or reactions."

Slightly mystified by her request and not having known her to be overly dramatic when it wasn't necessary, and knowing that it was her right to have a witness in such a meeting, he asked her, still in a whisper, "Would my word as a former Global Justice Agent suffice?" "Actually," she responded, "I would prefer your word as a Brigadier Pixie leader."

Steve snapped to attention and gave her the Pixie Scout salute and said, "Consider it given." as he then sat back down.

Kim then moved over to Betty's desk and stood in front of it.

"Agent Possible." said Betty from behind her desk as she rose to shake Kim's hand. "Since you are still on leave for your wedding, we can do without the formalities." noting that Kim neither stood at attention or offered her a salute. "Once again I would like to thank you and your team for doing what most would have considered impossible, even my top agents." The last part she added as she gave a quick glance to Agent Du. "The world is in your debt again Kim Possible and we at Global Justice are very pleased to have you as a part of our team."

Kim glanced at the floor and then looked her in the eye. "By "my team," you mean Ronald Stoppable, Wade Loade and Rufus, without either of whom, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I'd either be dead and buried by now or I'd be safely locked up in a hospital for the mental unstable, dying from kidney or liver failure from the effects of the drugs I had been taking."

Slightly put off by her attitude Betty sat back down in her chair and indicated to Kim to sit in the chair directly opposite her. Kim declined stating that she would rather stand.

Steve Barkin smiled to himself as he recognized her attitude. It was the same one she had the night of her Junior Prom after returning with Stoppable in tow as her date. As others thanked her for saving the world, and themselves and at the press conferences later, Kim had pointed out that while she had battle a Miss Shego on the roof of the corporate office for Bueno Nacho, Stoppable had battled both the Syntho Drone Eric and Dr Drakken, defeating them with the aid of his clothes challenged pet. She declared then that Ronald was her partner and not her sidekick, as well as Wade and she wanted everybody else to know and understand that.

Steve had also warned his wife about trying to recruit and thereby control Ronald, even though those were her orders from her immediate supervisor. He had even made a bet with her about who would win on that, her or Ronald. Steve felt now that her ignoring his warnings were about to come back and bite his wife her on her tight little ass and win him a bet that also included that same part of her anatomy.

"Of course that's who I meant." replied Betty carefully. "I was just condensing their names down to..."

"Then please say their full names." Kim interrupted her.

"I didn't mean to imply..." stammered Betty but was interrupted again by Kim.

"They deserve that much respect from you and even more from me."

Kim continued. "Have you reconsidered Ron's offer about becoming a part of Global Justice, just as a deep field operative and not be subjected to the oath which would put his special abilities under the direct command of any superior ranking agent assigned to any given mission?"

Steve's inward smile grew even more. He could see that Possible was running on her own spunk now and was in full protect mode of her team mates. His poor wife didn't stand a chance. That or Kim would have trouble leaving the headquarters.

Starting to become a little annoyed with Kim's tone of voice, Betty replied, "I had passed that request on up the chain of command, but I received word today that it has been declined. Ronald will have to become a full agent and be expected to take the oath as is if he wants to become a part of..."

Kim snapped to attention and said. "Then I most respectfully submit my resignation from Global Justice to you verbally. A written resignation will be sent to you before the end of the day."

Trying to regain control of the discussion before things got totally out of control and she would have to take actions that she had been ordered to take if such a situation came to be, Betty asked, "What are your reasons please?"

"I have found that agents within this organization have been less than truthful and have been deceiving others, either for their own personal agendas or due to orders from their superiors." Kim replied following protocols. "This has also led to violations of several laws governing this body and as a result of these manipulations of the truth have endangered fellow agents and the civilian population as well. I still trust you Director or else I would have taken this higher up."

After taking a deep breath, Betty looked up with a sad expression on her face. "You are forcing me to make a choice whether to follow my specific orders concerning you should you attempt to make an issue of what you think you know, or setting myself up to share those same repercussions with you. I will either do as I'm ordered to do, or have the same thing happen to me as well."

"What are those repercussions Director?" Kim asked.

Agent Du stepped forward and said, "Since our scientists have refined the device known as the "Brain Tap," machine developed by Dr Drakken several years ago, we are now able to erase certain memories from an individual's mind. All of your memories of your time with the organization will be removed. Of course the machine isn't one hundred percent accurate so there would be a great deal of addition memories eradicated as well. I've been ordered to either make sure that the Director follows her orders or subject her to the same treatment." He then pulled out his sidearm and moved so he could cover them all as he said, "As well as her husband since you asked him to stay. And don't expect your fianc to come to your rescue. Our surveillance has him currently having dinner with Dr Loade at his restaurant."

"No one is going to go in and mess with my mind or memories again, including you, Du. And you've had Ron under surveillance?"

"For some time by special order." answered Betty. "His "special abilities," as you called them make him a potential threat to the government. With the power he demonstrated when he defeated the Lowardians at his disposal, if he went rogue and made a bid for world domination, he might well succeed."

"He's had dinner with the President himself for God's sake! When he was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom for the very same thing that makes you think he's a threat."

"Kimberly, this was not my decision. That order also came from higher up. I disagreed with it then as I do now, but I had no control over it. I'm sorry." said Betty.

Looking at the gun Agent Du had in his hands, Kim said "You don't know Ron Stoppable, Du if you think you re going to get away with this."

"And what's going to stop me from following my orders former agent Possible?"

"Operation Just Us." she answered.

"Operation Justice?" he almost laughed.

"No." she answered as she reached in her pants pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Just us."

He shot the device out her hand without harming her. (He was an expert marksman, even with rubber bullets.)

"You are going to pay for that Du." Kim said with anger in her voice.

"What are you going to do Possible? Beat me to death?"

In a much calmer voice and almost smiling, she said, "No. I mean you re going to pay for that. Those things cost over a thousand dollars to build, even before Wade adds his extras."

"One thousand, six hundred, thirty six dollars and forty five cents to be precise Kim." came a voice from Betty's computer as Wade's image appeared on the screen.

"Hi Wade." said Kim. "I guess you heard all of that."

"Heard and recorded. Phase two of Operation Just Us should start just about now." said Wade.

A blade of white light came through the frame of Betty's two foot thick metal door and started cutting the frame away from the door. "I should be in there in about five minutes Kim." said Ron's voice. "That should give you plenty of time to wrap up the hostage negotiations."

The only thing that Du could mutter after getting over his shock was "How?"

"Your surveillance team has been tracking the holo Ron and holo Wade all day long after SADI dropped them off. Wade's made a lot of progress on those after getting his hands on some of the Lowardian files about holograms. How did Ron get in without being seen? Oh, that wacky ninja stuff he knows so well. Now I suggest you drop your gun Du."

Realizing that he still had his gun trained on her, he asked, "Why? So long as I have this, I will still control the situation."

Ron's voice answered his question saying, "Do you really want me to come in there and see you threatening Kim with a gun? Do you have any idea what I might do to you? Because I don't and that should scare the crap out of you. It does me."

Du thought for about five seconds and then put the safety on, removed the clip from his gun and sat it on her desk. He then moved to the very corner of the room where he would be in plain sight once the door was removed. Betty took the gun and placed it in her desk drawer.

"Phase three guys." said Kim, right after which she heard Ron go, "Aw Man!" as he continued to slowly cut away at the door frame.

"Dr Loade." said Betty. "How were you able to hack your way into this system? I thought it was supposed to be ultra restricted."

"It is Director." answered Wade. "Except to the program administrator for the operating system. DLCOS is the system's name. Dr. Load's Computer Operating System. I have full access to the system and its files according to page one hundred and seventy three, half down, of the user's agreement from the last update. I can check, search and monitor the system anytime I feel it necessary to ensure the proper running of the system. That was agreed to by yourself according to my records."

"But nobody reads all of those user agreements." she replied.

"That's what your lawyers said when I told them I was writing it for the CIA. They said it was the perfect way to gain access, all nice and legal."

Breathing a deep sigh, she then turned to Kim. "Very well Kimberly. Now that we won't have to deal with our memories being wiped, what evidence do you have of your charges against us?

"Well, it s not so much you Betty as others. Like I said, I still trust you, to a certain degree and I will probably trust you even more after I'm done. When you and Steve were on your honeymoon, Agent Du called you on your GJ mobile database and asked you a question that had to do with hooking up power to item number 83976-54 in your storage room."

"Yes." said Betty. "I remember. He called at a most inopportune time. More like in flagrante."

"I took French so I know what that means." replied Kim with a small smirk. "Anyway, you didn't really give him permission. You just told him to do what he thought was best."

This caught Betty s attention. "I didn't? He kept telling me he recorded it and I was too embarrassed to listen to it myself."

"What was really strange Betty was that he had used his command over ride code to activate both the visual and audio feeds from your Mobil database a full twenty minutes before he made the call and waited another twenty minute after you signed off before he shut it down."

"What did you just say Miss Possible?" asked Steve Barkin.

"He made a visual and audio recording of a full forty five minutes of your honeymoon. He knew exactly when to call you to ensure you would paying the least attention to anything he asked you. "

Both Steve and Betty turned to face William Du as he stammered. "No. She's got it all backwards. I was... I was ...I was really trying to pick a time when I wouldn't interrupt you very much and I must have...started to record it by accident. I deleted the file after saving the conversation. I don't know how he recovered it. I did a level wash of the folder." Du was sweating bullets now.

"Actually," said Wade. "he is telling the truth about deleting the file. Level three washes are so last month though and I was able to recover the original."

Du started to relax until Wade added, "The same way I was able to recover the two copies of that file from his outbound file transfer folder. One copy was sent to his home computer and one was sent to a Mr. Abel Person."

"Abel Person is my immediate supervisor. Why would he want a copy of ..." As both she and her husband realized the answer at the same time, they turned to stare at Du.

Wade continued. "Another file was transferred to both of the same places. From his home computer, both files were sent to a site called "One Eyed Wenches," which is owned by a dummy corporation which is managed by WWEE. He really should empty his web browser cache sometimes."

"Are you saying that Du was sending those files to Gemini? asked an astonished Betty.

"Looks like Director." answered Wade.

"Sheldon, you little pervert." said Betty muttered of her brother.

"Monique is looking at the second one now since I just finished recovering it. Monique." He called to her. She was on a different computer in the next room. "Do you know what's in that other file yet?"

They could see her staring at her monitor in the back ground and could just make out her voice. "Yeah baby. It's about one hundred hours of an edited video feed from a surveillance camera that look like it's in the women s shower area. I've already seen Dr Barkin twice and now it's showing someone else. It's...uh oh!"

The blade of white light stopped it cutting and disappeared as Ron picked up his Kimmunicator and asked, "Wade, I don't like the sound of that "uh oh." What is it? Does he have footage of Kim on that?"

Wade moved quickly over to Monique's monitor and looked at what she did not want to say. Monique covered part of the moniter with her hand. He looked away quickly after he saw the face on the screen. Moving back to his own computer he looked at his screen just as Ron repeated his question. "Uh...yeah." he answered in a very soft voice. The white blade reappeared and started cutting faster.

"Ron," Kim called him. When she got no answer she called him again. The blade was moving almost twice as fast as it had been when he started.

"Ron. Calm down. You need to focus on what's important."

"Trust me, Kim. I am focused. Like one of your mother's surgical lasers I'm focused!" came his reply as the blade continued it rapid cutting.

"Miss Possible." said Steve. "I believe I have a way of protecting Du and making sure that Ronald doesn't do anything foolish, if you release me from my vow to you."

Kim was worried for Du, only because of what would happen to Ron after he got his hands on him. She looked at Steve and nodded her head to release him from his Pixie vow.

As Kim kept trying to calm Ron down, Steve stood up and moved to a position directly in front of Du facing away from him. Glancing over his shoulder, Steve looked him in the eye and then calmly punched him in mouth. The force of the blow sent his head back against the wall, blood coming from his lip. Before he reached the floor, he was unconscious from either Steve's initial punch or his head hitting the wall.

"Steve!" yelled both Kim and Betty.

"What?" was his simple reply as he sat back down. "Stoppable is thoroughly pissed and he's trying get through to defend his fiance's honor and dignity. He feels you've been violated."

After he let that set in for a few seconds, he continued. "As angry as he is, he won't attack a man that's unconscious, bleeding and lying on the floor."

"And were you feeling the same thing about me?" asked Betty.

Steve said. "Of course. I just happened to be able to take care of two birds with one blow. I'm sure you will want to personally see to his arrest and prosecution for sexual assault and voyeurism as well as bringing charges against Mr. Person for the same."

"Ron. Du is down and unconscious." Kim said.

"Who took him down?"

"Steve."

"Is Du bleeding?"

"Yes, he is."

(Silence.)

"Steve had more of a right than me I guess." said Ron finally. "Sorry Kim. I should have let you handle it. You were the one he..."

Smiling, Kim interrupted him to say, "It's okay Ron. I've got a good idea what you were trying to do for me. Just finish cutting the door open, only take your time. Still have to finish Phase Four."

"Phase Four?" asked Betty.

"Negotiations. The government wants to keep track of Ron and his abilities to make sure that he doesn't go rogue and try and take over the world. We, meaning Ron, Wade and myself don't feel comfortable with Global Justice's Oath which would mean he would have to place himself and his abilities under the command of a ranking senior Agent that we may or may not trust. So we would like to become Global Justice Deep Field Operatives which means that we would work as a totally independent agency within GJ, meaning we'll be fully accredited with full benefits without having to take that oath. It will be modified to mean the "Team Possible leader." We would be able to pick our own missions from Global Justice, except for 3 special requests from you or the government per year. We can decline if it looks too risky. We're not going to go in and dig up mines from a mine field using a garden trowel. Our agents would not have to report to anyone within GJ directly except you, or the current Director. We will be able to request rides to any of our missions that we would have going on that we deem critical."

"We would be reporting to you concerning any of our Team Possible missions as well as any of the Global Justice missions. Wade would have full access to your computer systems and resources and he would be willing to share any of our "toys," with you. My battle suit specs for one, but he would retain the developer s rights."

"How does that sound, Director?"

"You are going to be spreading yourselves pretty thin here with just the three of you forming your team."

"We will be adding to the team as we go and that will be our decision as to who joins us and who doesn't. Not yours. Shego told me it felt good to get back into the action with our team. She still has problems with her brothers. It would be a break from being a full time mom and Drew wants to share in taking care of their child. My cousin, Joss is of age and has been wanting to join us and Monique has been learning Wade's computer setup and answering some of our posts. There are a few others interested."

After a few seconds of thought, Betty replied, "It all sounds workable, except for one thing. The government wants full time agents. I'm not sure they would take the word of just Team Possible so far as Mr. Stoppable."

At that moment, Ron finished cutting to hole in the doorway. A loud thunk sounded as the plug dropped an inch to the bottom of his cut and then started to fall inwards. Everyone and everything was already clear of it as the plug fell to the floor.

In walked Ron with his silly grin as he asked in a sing song voice after taking a quick glance at the fallen Du, "Lucy, I'm home. Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet Ron. We were just getting to the haggling stage." replied Kim.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Steve.

"It may cost me a private wager I have, but why not assign one of your Top Agents to watch and monitor Mr. Stoppable? That agent would go on their missions and if Ronald started showing and signs of potential problems, they could report and obtain any assistance GJ or the government could provide."

"No." said Ron. We don't need a rookie outsider that doesn't know how we work coming in and telling us how to do things that we've been doing pretty damn well for years. It would compromise the team and put the agent and ourselves in danger. Right Kim?"

"I agree with Ron Steve, for the very reasons he just said. It wouldn't work for us." Kim said as she crossed her arms.

"I was thinking you Agent Possible. Who better to notice anything even slightly wrong or out of place?" Steve said with a smile. "Of course, it would mean that you would have to spend a great deal of time with him in the beginning, maybe even some of your off time."

Ron looked at Steve and then turned to Kim and said "Kim? You're the team leader. If you're willing, I'd go along with it."

"Kim said, "What about you, Wade, knowing that we would have a mole our midst? Namely me."

"Like Ron said Kim, you're the team leader. I'm good with it if you are."

Before Kim could ask, Monique, looking over Wade's shoulder said, "I'm okay with it Kim, as long as it doesn't cut into our shopping time."

Looking at Betty, Kim said, "Betty?"

Betty took about fifteen seconds while she thought it over. Finally she said, "I believe we may have just reached a tentative accord. Of course I will have to submit it and we will have to wait for approval. I think they'll listen to my recommendations considering everything else they will be hearing about."

Betty's printer started spitting out a printed pages as Wade said, "Here's your copy Director. I believe everything discussed is included. All you have to do is sign it and pass it on. I'm a really fast typer in case you were wondering."

Reaching out her hand to Kim, Betty said, "Then tentatively speaking, welcome to Global Justice, Team Possible."

And then, in a low voice, "Steve and I are still invited to the bachelor and bachelorette parties, correct?"

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

One epilog to go.

** Happy Thanksgiving to Everybody**

**More story and/or author suggestions.**

Any stories by Commander Argus. His stories were the first ones I ever read here.

Nacho Boy and the Dragon Lady by MrDrP

What She Can't Say by Wise Duck

And the following authors are ones that have been suggested to me by people I trust here. I haven't gotten to read them myself but they are on my list to check out.

Cpneb

Lady Rhetorica

Screaming Phoenix

daccu65

Jezrianna2.0

WesUAH

Sameo-AngelHeart

Classic Cowboy

Cyberwraith9

Star-Eva01

Rociante

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Nutzkie Jeriddan

mkusenagi2

surfrost

Ruysbroeck

Mr. Wizard

FAH3

Rye-bread

spectre666

Yankee Bard

GWA

John Reihle

DuecesWild

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	23. Chapter 23 Epilog

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Since the last update was recent if you haven't read the part about Kim at Global justice HQ, please see previous chapter.

Broken Heart, Broken Mind Epilog

For all of those people that are expecting the wedding, sorry. That will be a separate story that I will probably start posting after I finish "A Monkey's Tail." (About time you finished that story. You've been working on it off and on for three years.)  
I need to do more research on Jewish weddings and not screw it up. I want to thank both temporaryinsanity91 and MikeyX58 for giving me some excellent resources for that.

I also want to thank everybody that has read and hopefully enjoyed this tale. I will speak more on this in the "Afterward," which I will post around the first of December.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If you haven't read Kim s Nightmare, please do so before reading further. That will give you the background for this. It could be disturbing, so read and follow the warnings please.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Kim. I swear to you, we will find that last piece of coding and we will get it out of you. You will not have to live through that nightmare again." As she started to look away from him thinking that he might not be able to do that, he pulled her gaze back to him as he continued. "Look at my face. Have you ever seen me look this serious before? That's because I've never been this serious before in my life. Trust me. Please."

Finally she said as she put her hand to hold his face, "I trust you Ron. And I will hold you to it. Because you'll be sleeping on the sofa for a week if you're wrong and no booty for a month."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time; Kim and Ron have just celebrated their second wedding Half-a-versary

As she started to wake up, she felt lips against hers. Knowing that they could only belong to Ron, she kissed him back, but when she went to put her arms around him, just before he broke the kiss, she couldn't. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw both of her hands were fasten above her head to a table of some sort. Trying to look around, she saw she was in a dark room with the only light source being a single light bulb directly over her creating a cone of light. Looking down she now saw that she was naked; her feet were fastened to the table so that she couldn t move. She saw her stomach bulging out in front of her, making her look like she was ..

"Oh my God!" she thought.

She looked like she was nine months pregnant and she suddenly felt like she was ready to give birth any second.

Looking around quickly, she saw a man; his shoulders and head outside the cone of light were in darkness.

"Ron?!" Her voice sounded so dry and weak. It hurt her throat to even try and talk.

"Ron, what's happening? Please help me!" Her voice was little more than a raspy whisper.

A soft chuckle filled the room and filled Kim with fear. It wasn't Ron.

The man took two steps closer to her, bringing his head into the light so she could see it.

It was Eric.

"Well, I see Dr. Drakken's Dream Inducer worked fine if you think that loser's going to be able to help you." he said.

"What do you mean? Where's Ron? What's happened to him?" her voice croaked at him.

"Your pathetic, whiny, loser of a friend has been dead for almost nine months." Eric told her.

Then, for no known reason, the light bulb over her head started to dim and grow brighter, over and over again and Kim almost smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. "You don't seem to realize what's going to happen now."

Clearing her throat, she said, "Actually, I do." she replied and then with a smile said, "Just you wait till my husband get's here."

The bulb then glowed a light blue for a few seconds and then resumed its normal color.

As Eric started to move towards her, he stopped and as a look of shock appeared on his face, a sword started to make its way out of his chest pointing straight at Kim.

"Sorry I'm late honey." said Ron as he stepped around the Syntho Drone as if he didn t even see it and approached his wife. He smiled at her as he said, "Traffic was hell."

"Dear. Would you mind helping me get into something a little less comfortable please and thank you?" Kim requested.

"Sure thing KP." said Ron as he opened the manacles that were holding her wrists and then her feet. He then reached behind the table and brought out a robe which he helped her put on. All the time they were doing this, Eric stood there unable to move as he stared at the blade protruding from his chest, pain etched all over his face.

"Honey." said Kim. "We have a visitor."

Ron turned to Eric and said with a big grin. "Oh hello."

He then walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder like they were old friends. It was then that he appeared to notice the sword. "Ouch! That's really gotta smart." He then flicked the end of the blade with a finger, which caused the blade to vibrate its entire length. If Eric's face could have shown any more pain, it would have.

"You see, here's how it is." said Ron as he started to explain. "You are a bit of coding stuck inside Kim's mind that we haven t been able to find. We have looked and looked, but you are a slippery little devil. Anyway, we were very lucky that your creators happen to have very big mouths and never know when to shut up."

"Typical Villain types." added Kim, still with a smile on her face. "They just can't stop gloating about how brilliant their plans are. They go on and on and on about it. Pitiful really."

"But they always give something away. You, Eric or special Kimmie code or whatever you call yourself, have a memory." At this point Ron slaps the drone on the shoulder. The drone actually gave a cry of pain. "That means you can be changed when saved."

"And we're going to change you. You started this nightmare tonight," And here Ron's smile dropped from his face and took a look of rage as he continued. "and I'm going to finish it and give you something to remember."

"How can I do this you wonder? It's her body you're in. These are her fears. I can't do a full joining of the minds with a pregnant woman; I've read Dune to many times so how can I be here? You are only programmed to torment her so how can I be here?" Ron asked as each statement or question brought out more of his anger and rage.

Ron moved quickly to Eric's side and whispered in his ear. "Because she's special." Ron then moved to stand in front of Eric. "Because we've promised to have each other's back for the rest of our lives and I intend to keep that promise for as long as we live. That promise leaves a door open a crack for me to just come in and say howdy ya all."

"Ron, he doesn't look so well." she said with feigned concern. "He looks like he might be feeling a little hurt. Do you know why?"

"Because KP, it's based on a copy of Eric or syntho Drone nine-o-something or other. Because Drew told us that they do have pain receptors and he also told us how to turn those receptors on and pump up the settings. I turned them on and set them to eighty five per cent when I came in. It's probably feeling pain for the first time ever and doesn't really know how to deal with it. I wonder if the pain could be causing an overload."

"I also wonder if it would try and come back at you again, now knowing what pain is and knowing that the next time it tries this, the setting would be turned up to one hundred percent? Or if it knew that there would be one hundred naked mole rats each armed with its own sword and a tire repair kit to keep it from gooing out to quickly? Not big enough to kill it outright but they would sure hurt like Hell till they did kill it. Like getting into a swarm of killer bees that never let up."

"What do you have to say to that Eric?" Ron demanded.

When he got no answer, he turned to Kim and said, "Look Kim. He's speechless. I kinda like him that way."

"Maybe it's because the pain is overloading his speech center Ron. If you turn down the setting he might answer."

"Ohhh." Ron answered in a dejected tone. "Alright."

He walked behind it and turned the setting down. Sounds started coming from Eric or whatever it called itself.

"Well Pretty boy, what's it going to be? Are you ever going to try this again because I got a room full of naked mole rats sharpening their swords just waiting for you?"

"No!" the unit screamed in a voice sounding like it came from a cartoon mouse. "Never again!"

"Well" said Ron. "Just to make sure you understand, let me turn the settings up to ninety five so when I pull my sword out you'll have a better idea about what pain feels like."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo." the unit screamed as the sword was removed just before the world blinked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her breathing slowly increased as she slowly started to move from sleeping to waking. She felt comfortable and warm. She knew that feeling came from her husband. She called it, Ron shine. She also felt a hand gently holding her right breast as his elbow rested just above her hip. His forearm rested on her abdomen, where their unborn baby was taking time off from kicking and punching her harder than Shego ever had and it was resting quietly too.

A butterfly kiss landed on her shoulder between the strap of her nightgown and the top of it.

"Hey." came his voice softy. "You okay?"

"Purrrfect." she said with a smile as she stretched and started her blood flowing a little more. She reached over and turned on the bedside light. "One hundred naked mole rats armed with their own swords? I almost hope it does come back so I can see that first hand."

Opening her eyes all the way and turning, she saw the concerned look of her husband looking down at her. A tear fell from his eye and landed on her chest.

Confused, she said. "Ron what's wrong."

"KP, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said as he started to turn away from her.

Reaching up quickly to keep his face so she could look at him, she asked, "Ron, please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry KP. I failed you." he said as his eyes continued to water. "The woman I love more than life and I failed you. It's still in you."

Pulling herself up to him to hold him, to her in a tight hug, she said, "Oh Ron. WE looked for it. We both looked for it but we didn't find it. I don't know how many times we tried." She released the hug so she could look him in the eyes, "But you didn't quit, did you? You talked to Wade and then you talked to Drew till you found a way to neutralize it, and you did just that didn't you? Wade said if you fill it with memories, it will be bigger and easier to find after the baby is born."

"Ron." she said as she put her arms around his neck to hold him so he had to look her in the eye. "You did something better than just get rid of it. You filled it with fear, the same way it filled me with fear the first time I had that nightmare, and you showed it to me. You gave me closure to it. Even if I have the same nightmare, my own nightmare of it, I won't be afraid; because I know my husband will come and save me. My husband that will always have my back. The man I grew up with and man I intend to grow old with. The father of our child. The man I love."

Ron stared deep into her emerald eyes looking for any signs of regret or fear in them. All he saw was her love and concern for him.

After a minute of thought he looked at her with a serious face and asked, "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch for a week?"

Half laughing and half crying, she said, "No. You don't have to sleep on the couch for a week."

He thought some more and asked. "What about that no booty for a month?"

Smiling now she said with a special look in her eyes that she saved only for him, "Ron, at this stage of my pregnancy, I don't think I could do without my hero for more than twelve hours. Now after the baby is born, maybe I will be able to go thirteen hours, but I doubt it."

She kissed him as she pulled him back down on the bed. He broke the kiss and never taking his eyes off of her as he reached to turn off the light, he said. "Boo."

And before she pulled him into another kiss she said, "Yah."

"A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer "  
Ralph Waldo Emerson

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author alert The Truth About Kim and Ron by Unheard Flipper This is the base AU story for a series of stories by BearSent176. I don't normally like AU stories but this one is pretty good.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	24. Chapter 24 Afterwards

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I see you made it to the very last page of this story. I'd like to thank everyone that read it and I hope that you enjoyed it. If you reviewed it, I answered you and read all the suggestions or comments that made. I may not have used them, but I did read them and I appreciate each of them.

To be honest, I have to admit to a few things though.

The idea about the electromagnetic fields and drugs disguised as other drugs came from an episode of NCIS entitled "Psych Out," guest starring Jamie Lee Curtis.

The line that a lot of people liked from Chapter 15, "They just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't they?" actually came from the second episode of "Avatar, The Last Air Bender."

I borrowed, with permission, some of the wording from Sentinel103's story "The Hunter Book 1," when Kim was calling Ron names in the hospital. "You're nothing now. Just a poor, dumb Pollock Jew boy." I wasn't sure about what would be accepted in this community and the rating I gave this story, and his words worked for it.

In the same story, Chapter 25, he has James Possible in the hospital recovering from a stroke telling Tara and Josh about the time that both Kim and Ron were in the bathtub after trying to make mud pies when they were small. That scene was the spark to my imagination for the hospital.

I have no idea how many lines originally came from Doctor Who. "Hello Sweetie," "real, actually and properly real," for example.

The "agreement," that Team Possible and Global Justice came to was mostly based on a similar agreement from a story by Obbiejoe, entitled "The New Team Possible 'Beginnings."

The Lipski's daughter's name, Veronica Ann, originally came from the story "Union," by G-Go. Although G-Go used it for Ron and Kim's first child's name, for my purposes it worked better for Drew and Shego's daughter's name. For reasons I stated in the story, they felt the owed Kim and Ron a debt of gratitude.

I'd like to thank CajunBear73 for his help concerning a way for Kim to forgive herself for what she saw as how she had treated Ron in the past. I had this one idea that I ran past CB and he didn't tell me it was stupid or dumb, which it was, but he did suggest that I try and find another way to do it. A week later I ran across the article about Japanese women and what it means for them to cut their hair. Now that is something that I will take full credit for and I am actually proud of the way it worked out. Thanks CB for helping me not make a big mistake.

The little blue Geo was mine, up until the trans-axle went out last year and it wasn't worth repairing. God I loved that little car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few people asked about what the two Syntho Drones found when they were transported through the rift in space. Here's a quote from the Doctor Who episode entitled "Doom," that sums it up nicely for what I had envisioned.

Imagine that.  
no light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end.  
My people called it The Void, the Eternals called it The Howling.  
But some people call it Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Added extra for those that read this far down on the page.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Day of the Stoppable-Possible Wedding

The young woman wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, waited quietly in line at the Middleton Bus Station. She had two very large suitcases which she kept within arm's reach at all times and a newspaper under her arm. The people ahead and behind her were grumbling about long the line was and how slow it was moving, but the young women just stood there and didn't say a thing one way or the other.

When it came her turn, she carried the two suitcases up to the counter and laid the newspaper on the counter. The headline was about a new company in Silicon Valley that would house the biggest internet server in the world, along with the newest, fastest as well as smartest computer that would control and manage it.

The young woman asked for a one-way ticket to San Francisco, California, please and thank you.

The man behind the counter looked up and started to ask for the young woman's autograph recognizing the catch phrase. The sunglasses that she was wearing hid her eyes; the baseball cap pulled low obscuring a lot of her facial features. Her long red hair was pulled back in a pony tail. The man stopped when he remembered the latest picture he'd seen of the woman who he thought she was, clearly had very short red hair and was suppose to be getting married today.

Trying to cover his awkward pause, he asked, "Since you're traveling to California Miss, do you have anything packed that they will want to inspect? Fruits, plants or anything like that?"

"No." said the red haired girl. "Just a lot of computer back-up disks. That's all."

She handed the man a pre-paid credit card issued to Global Justice and asked him if the bus had wifi in it. She said she had some studying to do on the trip.

After getting her ticket, the young woman lifted her luggage and walked out to the bus, ready to begin the emergency contingency plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally finished "The Monkey's Tail" and have started the wedding story, "Something Old, Something New, Nothing Stoppable, Everything Possible."

As always, if you have a question about something PM me or put it in a review.  
I always try to answer.

22,171 2/12/13 26,012 5/20/13 


End file.
